Dark Order Series: The Beginning
by Blade-Claven
Summary: COMPLETE This is going to be a look at a darker Harry Potter, and some of his friends. This fic will have Time Travel in it, making it AU. This is the first in a series of tales that will all be part of the Dark Order Series. In this story Harry and some
1. Growing Hatred

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in it, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros or whoever owns the rights at this time, but I do not nor do I claim any rights.

**Summary:** This is going to be a look at a darker Harry Potter, and some of his friends. This fic will have Time Travel in it, making it AU. This is the first in a series of tales that will all be part of the Dark Order Series. In this story Harry and some friends are attacked and captured by a group of unknown people working for an unknown leader.

**A/N:** I have rated it M because there will be violence, adult themes, and possibly strong language. For now the only pairing I have in mind is Harry/Tonks but there may come a point when other pairs or other groups (Multiple Lovers in one pairing) will come into play. There will be **NO** detailed sex scenes in the story on this site due to the restriction of the site. I will have an uncensored version on my yahoo group, which I will place the address in my profile to it.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Growing Hatred.**

In an almost completely empty house, on Number Four Privet Drive, there was only one light turned on. That light was in the room of the smallest bedroom of the house, and the bedroom belonged to a young wizard, by the name of Harry Potter.

This young wizard, to put it lightly, was pissed off. You see, almost a month ago, Harry was tricked into breaking into the Ministry of Magic, as he feared that his godfather was in danger. He was afraid because of a vision he received through his scar, of the dark lord, Voldemort torturing Sirius Black.

When he got to the room that he saw, Harry realized that it was a trap. Just when he and his friends were about to be crushed by Voldemort's forces, Harry's godfather arrived, along with a secret group called the Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately, while dueling his cousin, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius was hit with a spell and propelled through a veil, killing him instantly.

If the death of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, wasn't enough to make the boy mad, he also found out that his mentor had lied to him. Harry once considered Albus Dumbledore as his mentor, and also as a grandfather, until he found out that Professor Dumbledore had been lying to him for years.

For years, Harry had to deal with the fact that he was being hunted down by a Dark Lord that wanted to kill him. The same Dark Lord that had killed his parents when he was a mere baby, but he never really knew why he was hunted by this evil man. Not until Albus Dumbledore revealed the truth to Harry, after the death of his godfather.

Harry sat in his room alone in the dark. He really didn't want to think about all that had happened to him. He had lost so much. Even worse than the fact that he lost his godfather was the fact that he lost faith in a man he had grown to respect.

"Why did he lie to me?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed.

'_He was trying to protect you_.' Came a voice echoing in Harry's mind.

Harry laughs slightly at the comment in his mind. "Yeah the old goat thought that by lying to me he was protecting me and look where that got him now."

'_It was for your own good._'

"No!" Harry said as he stood up. "He did it for his own selfish reasons and the fool has caused so much too happen by lying to me. I have blamed Voldemort for all that has happened and I have blamed myself, but the true blame falls on him! That foolish old man kept everything a secret from me, and now Sirius is dead!"

Harry walked over to his desk and looked at the empty cage of the one friend that had never once betrayed him. Hedwig was out hunting, and would not be back until morning, so Harry was left alone.

Harry made his way to his door and then made his way down the stairs of his Aunt and Uncle's house. They were out at a friend's house having dinner, and they had left him at home as usual, which really didn't affect Harry. He didn't want to be bothered by his horrid family now.

"Why must I stay here, when it is clear that I am not wanted?" Harry said as he made his way through the empty house into the living room.

'_You know why you must stay here_.' Came that same eerie voice in his head. '_Though it is clear that you don't like it here, you must stay for your own protection._'

"Ha what good was the protection for me, when I was attacked by dementors last summer?" Harry said as he walked over to Uncle Vernon's liquor shelf.

'_You were not in the house and that is why you weren't protected._'

"Enough! I can't take any more of this. It is his fault, he did this to me and he will pay for it one day. I swear on my parents' graves that, that old fool will pay for lying to me!" Harry said as he reached on to the shelf and pulled down a bottle of vodka off the shelf. "Vernon wont miss this, he will probably think that Dudley took it. After all Dudley is always taking a bottle off the shelf, and he gets away with it."

Harry took the bottle of vodka and made his way out of the house. The sun had already set but the night air was still warmed from the summer's sun. Harry walked down the street and into the deserted park.

He made his way over to a park bench and sat down uncorking the bottle. "I just need to unwind." Harry took a long gulp from the bottle and waited for the slight burn to subside from his throat. "As good as always."

He sat there for about twenty minutes, watching the few people walking by; an old man with a small dog, a group of girls around his age who giggled slightly as they looked at him, and then he saw a woman in her mid forties make her way up the sidewalk towards him.

He didn't pay much attention to the woman as he took another swig from the bottle trying to forget all that had happened to him.

"Wotcher! You seem a bit young to be drinking." Said the woman as she sat down beside Harry on the bench.

Harry looked at the woman and smirked. "Bugger off Tonks."

The woman looked at Harry and smiled as she looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Harry how did you know it was me?"

Harry didn't even bother to look at her as he took another swig from the bottle and then spoke. "You're the only person I know that says 'wotcher' Tonks."

Tonks grinned a bit knowing that she gave herself away, which she couldn't help. She wasn't supposed to let Harry know that she was watching him, but she couldn't help but come over and talk to him when she saw him outside of that house. "Why haven't you told the order about the way the Dursleys have been treating you?"

"I've sent the letters, like I said I would." Harry said as he took another drink from the bottle.

Tonks looked down feeling badly for him. "Yeah, but you never once said about how they've been treating you. You just keep saying you're fine, but we know you're not."

"What do you want me to say Tonks? Do you want me to say that I am miserable? Well, guess what? I have been miserable ever since I was brought here, and why am I here? I'll tell you why! Because that old coot thinks that my family can protect me from Voldemort, but not once did he think about how it would affect me!" Harry said as he took another drink.

Tonks placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know that you're grieving, Harry, we all are, Sirius meant a lot to all of us, but that is no reason to drown yourself in a bottle."

Harry turned to look at Tonks and tried to remain calm as he looked at her. "Sirius was my godfather and I killed him Tonks!"

"No you didn't Harry!" Tonks said as she ran her hand down rubbing Harry's back. "You didn't kill him, and I will not sit here and allow you to say that."

"Then leave, because right now I don't need any company." Harry said as he pulled away from Tonks and moved down the bench away from her.

'_He is hurting so badly but he wont let anyone help him. He can't allow this to consume him, or he will never be able to get over it._' Tonks thought as she looked at him. "Harry, Sirius was my cousin, and I know it is hard, but you can't let his death control your life."

Harry felt bad, because he was so wrapped up in his own problems that he hadn't even given any thought to the fact that others were feeling the weight of the loss as much as he was. "Tonks, I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking about how it was affecting you or Remus."

Tonks knew that Remus was taking it hard after losing the last of his best friends. "Yeah he is taking it hard, but Harry we are all worried about you. I know that you think we are overly protective but now more than ever you need to be careful."

"I know, Tonks, now that Voldemort is back my life is in danger. Well if Dumbledore was so bloody worried about me then why in the bloody hell did he lie to me for years!"

Tonks looked a bit confused. "What do you mean he lied to you?"

"Oh you didn't know? I see that I am not the only one kept in the dark by that lying bastard!"

"Harry I am not sure what you are talking about, but you aren't the only one left out of the loop. I haven't really been kept in the loop either."

Harry looked at Tonks for a moment and then took another swig from the bottle. "I suppose your right, you are kept in the dark as much as I am. Well I will tell you what I know, which isn't a lot. After Sirius died Dumbledore told me about a prophecy., a prophecy that he knew for years. Basically he told me that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort. That is why he tried to kill me as a baby and has been trying to kill me ever since."

Tonks felt her heart plummet, as Harry told her this. If she felt bad before for Harry and all that he had to bear at such a young age, now she felt even worse for him. Instead of having a normal childhood, he had to grow up way to fast for his own good. "Harry I.."

"Tonks, its alright, you didn't know. Only that old coot knew, and now, after all these years, I finally know the truth." Harry takes another long gulp. "Wanna drink?"

Tonks looked at Harry and then took the bottle and took a drink of it.

"So, Tonks, why are you here?"

Tonks handed the bottle back to Harry, forgetting that he was underage. "I have been watching you all day, though my shift is about done. Remus will be watching you tonight."

Harry took another drink and then handed the bottle back to Tonks. "I better get back to the house then, if he is on. I wouldn't want him getting mad at me too."

"Harry I am not mad at you."

"I know Tonks, but you should be. You have been a good friend to me and yet I was rude towards you."

Tonks sat down the bottle and stood up. She then walked over to the end of the bench where Harry sat and bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I completely understand, Harry, and don't worry, I wont tell anyone about any of this. Now you hurry home before Remus gets here. I will see you tomorrow."

Harry stood up and hugged Tonks. "Thanks, Tonks, for everything."

Tonks watched as Harry made his way back towards the Dursleys' house. She felt at a loss as she watched him walk away, and didn't want him to leave. Though she knew he had to be home when Remus got here, so he wouldn't get into trouble.


	2. Rough Night

**A/N:** I would like to say thank you to the two people who reviewed saying they liked the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Rough Night**

Harry had returned home like he told Tonks he would, but as he walked into the empty house, he felt more alone than he had ever been in his life. Why was it that he was suddenly feeling this way? It wasn't like he hadn't been alone for as long as he could remember. The fact was that even with his relatives in the house he was still alone.

Harry made his way up to his room and laid down on his bed. "Why do I feel this way now?" Nothing came to him as he slowly started to fall asleep still feeling that he was alone.

* * *

_Harry found himself sitting in the middle of the park that he had visited the night before and as he sat there he couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. There was something in the night air that wasn't there the first time around, something to he couldn't put his finger on._

_Harry continued to sit on the bench like he had before and took the bottle of vodka into his hand but, as he looked at the bottle, it had changed. It didn't say vodka on it any longer; now there was a skull and cross-bones on the bottle. Harry quickly threw the bottle down and it shattered on the sidewalk as a lady in her forties walked up the sidewalk that he just threw the bottle down on to._

"_You shouldn't have done that." Came an old unfamiliar voice._

_Harry looked up at the lady expecting it to be Tonks in disguise like it had been earlier, but this time it wasn't her. The woman in front of him was different some how. "Who are you?"_

_The woman looked at Harry and grinned. "Who I am isn't important, but what I have to say is. Harry you must now, more than ever, be careful about what you do, because your life is in mortal danger."_

"_No shit lady, tell me something I didn't already know." Harry said with a bit of rage in his tone._

"_The danger doesn't lie in the Dark One chasing you Harry, it lies within yourself! If you aren't careful you will lose the internal battle that will come, and then there will be no hope for mankind!" The woman said as she disappeared in a brilliant white light._

"_What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, but the woman was already gone. Harry had to shield his eyes against the bright light that followed, as it was bright enough to blind him. When the light disappeared there was only a calm silence in its place. Not even the world around him seemed to make any noise as he looked at the spot that the woman had been standing. It was as if time itself had frozen around him, but Harry had no idea hat the lady meant, or who she was for that matter.

* * *

_

Harry bolted up in his bed, with sweat pouring from him. Even though the dream he had wouldn't be considered a nightmare it had scared him nonetheless. Harry grabbed his glasses off the stand beside his bed and laid back. Lying on his back, and staring at the various cracks and spots where chunks of plaster had come loose, he tried to contemplate what the dream could have meant but nothing came to mind.

His mind started to wander away from the dream and headed back to the night in Dumbledore's office. The night that he found out that his mentor was a liar and a fake. "He used me like a pawn. I'll be damned if I allow him to continue using me like that. The prophecy may use me as a tool, but I wont allow others to use me any longer! I am going to do things my own bloody way from now on!"

Harry got off his bed and walked over to his desk. He quickly rummaged through the desk and found a muggle notebook and a pen. He pulled out the notebook and sat looking at it for a moment before he began to write down things that he needed to do.

"The first thing I have to do, is find out who is watching me. I can't allow the member that is watching me to know what I am planning."

Harry looked over the beginning of his list as he thought about what he had to do next. "After I find out who and when, then I have to plan a stealthy escape to Diagon Alley, or maybe even Knockturn Alley.

Once again Harry looked over his list knowing that the second one would not be an easy one to do, but he was sure that he could find someway of achieving it. "Once I manage to get to Diagon Alley then I need to go to Gringotts and get money for the rest of the things I will need."

Harry grinned at how easily he was figuring out all the things that he needed to do, but the problem would clearly be pulling it all off without getting caught. "Once I have money I will have to go to Flourish & Botts. I need to get as many books as I can to help me train for the war that is coming."

"After that I think I will stop off at Ollivander's and see about getting a second wand. Never know when you might need a spare."

"I should probably get some new clothes as well, and possible a trunk more like Moody's, since that could come in handy."

Harry's final list was as follows:

1. Determine which Order members are watching me and times that they change shifts.

2. Plan stealthy escape to Diagon/Knockturn Alley.

3. Get money out of my vault.

4. Buy books to learn as much as I can on my own.

5. Go see about a spare wand.

6. Get new muggle clothes and Wizarding clothes.

7. See about a new trunk like Moody's.

Harry looked over his list again, not sure if he had anything else to add, but he figured if he had more they could be added later. He got up, hid his notebook in the bottom of his trunk and then headed back over to his bed. It was still early in the morning, and there was no point in getting up, but still he didn't know if he should try to go back to sleep or not.

As he lay on his bed he starts to think about which types of books he really needed. "I really need to find a book on Occlumency and Legilimency. Since I may have to hide my mind from people like Dumbledore who know Legilimency. It would not serve me too well for them to know what I am up to, since it could foil all that I plan on doing."

Harry sat up again in his bed as he thought he heard something. He made his way over to the window and looked down to see what he heard, and it was a bit hard to see but then he saw that he had in fact heard a crack. Harry looked over at his clock and saw that it is was four in the morning. He looked back out of his window to see Alastor Moody or at least he thought it was moody by the way he walked. 'Moody must be replacing Remus.' Harry thought as he looked out the window for a moment more and then went back to his bed.

"I will definitely have to find out who is watching me and when, because I can't allow Moody to look in here and see me training." Harry said as he took off his glasses and tried to get a few more hours sleep.

* * *

_Harry found that he was in Diagon Alley this time around and everything seemed fine to him. It was a nice sunny day and he was walking down the street without much to care about._

_Just as he is about to enter into Flourish & Botts he hears numerous cracks around him. He turns just in time to see six Death Eaters aiming their wands at him. As he went to get his wand he finds that it isn't there. _

_Six killing curses come at him, and right as he is about to be hit by them someone jumps in front of him and gets hit by all six of them. Harry looked down and saw a woman with bubblegum pink hair lying dead at his feet. As he looked up again six more killing curses came streaking at him.

* * *

_

Harry sat up in bed once again with sweat pouring off of him. "NO!" Harry shouted and then, slowly he began to realize where he was. "Why would I have a dream where Tonks saved me?"

Harry grabbed his glasses off his bedside table and saw that he was only asleep for two hours, so he decided not to try and sleep again. He would just lay in bed and rest his eyes.


	3. Hidden Secrets

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, I know these chapters are just around 2000 words, but later chapters will make up for it I promise.

**JagedlyJaded**: Thank you for your review and I am glad that you like my fics. Though I must warn this one will be less Tonks/Harry when they go back in time, but I assure you that they will be together a lot later in the series.

**Silverscale**: Thank you for your review and your continued support of my fics.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Hidden Secrets**

After having such a horrible night, Harry was determined more than ever to have a good day. However, with his relatives being home, it wouldn't be that great of a day, unless he managed to escape from the house for a while.

Harry looked at the clock; it was still early, but this worked to his advantage, as he would be able to shower and eat, before his relatives were awake to yell at him. Harry went to the bathroom, to take a shower. As he stood, looking at himself in the mirror, Harry was greatly disappointed in his appearance.

"With all my years of playing Quidditch, you would think that I would have gained some muscle, but no I am still just a scrawny boy." Harry said as he turned away from the mirror and made his way into the shower.

His shower took longer than he expected it would, and it left him with little time to have breakfast before his relatives awoke. He hated the idea of having to deal with them, but there was nothing that he could do about that now.

Harry had just finished making his breakfast, when his Uncle Vernon made his way into the kitchen.

"Boy, what do you think you are doing?" Vernon said in his gruff tone.

"Making breakfast for myself, what does it look like?" Harry asked in a smug tone that irritated Vernon even more.

"Look here boy, you will not give me that cheek in my own home! If you plan on eating my food then you bloody well will earn it! You will clean out the basement and then you will cut the grass to work off the food you are eating." Vernon said looking like he was fit to be tied.

"I will not do both of these chores to pay for this meager meal. I will agree to clean out the basement but that is it!" Harry said determined that he would not do more than he had to for the people that have treated him like a slave for so many years.

"Boy, you have some nerve!" Vernon said as Harry's Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"Vernon, remember what happened at the train station. Harry, if you clean out the basement that will pay for your meals today, but you will have to do chores tomorrow to be allowed to eat." Petunia said in a calm tone, which didn't make Vernon all that happy.

Harry knew it wasn't worth fighting over, and if his plans worked out he wouldn't have to worry about eating their crummy food any longer. "Yes ma'am." Harry said as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

After finishing his small breakfast, Harry made his way down into the basement, to begin the chore of cleaning up the mess. Despite Harry's aunt's almost obsessing need for cleanliness, the basement was filthy. There were many different boxes stacked haphazardly throughout the basement. Harry groaned, as he looked over the messy basement. _'I should have cut the grass instead,'_ Harry thought as he continued to look over the mess that he had to clean.

After an hour of cleaning, Harry was fed up with all the boxes of junk lying around the basement. However he did say that he would do it, so he went back to cleaning.

After another half hour, Harry was moving one of the boxes of junk, and found what looked like a small cubbyhole. This raised Harry's interest as he continued to dig out the boxes blocking the hole. Harry wass shocked to find that there is a small door with a latch on it keeping it closed.

Harry opened the latch and pulled open the door. What he found inside was shocking. He found a trunk inside the hole, and the initials on the trunk told Harry right away that it was his mother's trunk.

Harry carefully pulled out the trunk, and looked at it. It wass a red cherry trunk, and it had golden initials on it by the latch. Harry stared at the trunk for a moment, not knowing whether he should open it or not.

Finally, he gave in to his desire to see what his aunt and uncle had hidden away from him for so many years. As soon as he opened the trunk, Harry found a note right on top with his name on it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then our worst fears have come true, and your father and I are dead. I have no way of knowing when you will find this, so I am just hoping that you are old enough to understand all that I have to say to you. First, let me tell you that no matter what you have heard, your father and I both love you very much._

_There is so much I wish I could tell you and share with you, but I'm afraid our time grows shorter. I can only hope that Dumbledore has respected our wishes about not sending you to live with my sister, but if he has then I want to say that I am truly sorry._

_I know my sister probably never told you your true heritage or what you really are. I am sure that she has raised you with a strict understanding of what normal is, but Harry if you don't know already then I will be the first to tell you that you're a wizard my darling._

_If your godfather, Sirius Black, has raised you like we had wished then I know you will know you're a wizard and undoubtedly Sirius is turning you into a prankster like him. I hope that he doesn't get you into as much trouble as he did your father._

_If you don't live with Sirius then he is undoubtedly in Azkaban prison suspected of betraying your father and I, as he was to be our Secret-Keeper. If this is the case then Harry you have to get him out because he is innocent. You will find a second letter in this trunk that is to be given to Albus Dumbledore, it will tell him the truth so he can get Sirius out of prison._

_I am afraid that is all I can tell you at this time my darling, but the things found within this trunk should help you throughout life. Remember that your father and I will always love you and we shall be waiting to greet our baby boy on the other side._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans Potter and James Potter

* * *

_

Harry dropped to his knees as the thought that Sirius could have been spared if only someone had bothered to look into this trunk. A tear rolled from his eyes as his rage towards his relatives and towards Dumbledore. If his relatives would have bothered to tell him the truth or even had shown him the trunk then he could have saved Sirius. If Dumbledore hadn't been an ignorant git he would have known about Sirius being innocent. It was Dumbledore's fault that Sirius was dead, and Harry would never forgive the manipulating bastard for that. _'That bastard didn't even obey my mother's dying wishes, as I have been stuck with the every people that she didn't want me with!'_

Harry continued to look through the trunk, once he got his emotions under control, and found the envelope addressed to Dumbledore. Harry set it aside and continued to look through the trunk.

There were robes inside the trunk, and all sorts of books. Harry pulled one book out and grinned as he looked at it. "Just what I need to improve my Occlumency." Harry said as he sat the book off to the side to look at later.

As he was digging through the trunk he found a black book with no title on it. When he opened it the pages appeared blank. Harry was about to close it when the pages started to fill with information. Harry read over the book and grinned, the book was a ledger that showed all the wealth that was possessed by the heir to the Potter estate.

"That old coot never told me about all of this!" Harry said as he looked at the ledger in disbelief.

There were lists of investments that the Potter's had invested, there are deeds for properties that are owned by the Potters. There are also deeds for businesses that the Potters owned, and now that meant that Harry owned them. There was also a list of all the vaults current held by the Potters and most of them Harry had no idea that he had.

"He lied to me about so many things, and why? Because he thinks it is in my best interest. Well what is in my best interest is to do things my way not his, and when I go to Gringotts I am going to see about these vaults."

It was true, Harry only knew about one of the five vaults that he was heir to, not counting if Sirius left him anything. Also, Harry didn't even know that his parents had a muggle account in London as well. Harry was a lot richer than he was ever believed to be, and for some reason his "guardian". Albus Dumbledore, failed to mention all of this to him.

* * *

Harry was numb when he returned to his room later that night, after effectively bringing his mother's trunk up to his room without being caught by any of his relatives. He collapsed onto his bed and was fast asleep.

_Harry found himself looking down at a battlefield; violent storm clouds darkened the sky above. The thunder and lightning created by the storm had an unnatural feel to it. As Harry looked down, he saw a group of people dressed in black robes with silver masks, who he knows are Death Eaters. He also spotted members of the Order fighting in the battle along with Aurors from the Ministry. What confused Harry was, who were the people dressed in the red robes with black Phoenixes on them. _

_As Harry watched the battle rage on below him, he heard the voice of the woman that had appeared in one of his dreams the night before, though he could not see her._

"_You must foresee the warnings that I have for you, so that this does not come to pass. You can not allow Lord Re…"_

_Before the lady can finish her warning another voice booms out of nowhere, this time it is a strong masculine voice. "Silence! You can't be telling him that!"_

"_He has a right to know!" Said the lady in her defense._

"_He will know when the time is right! You are breaking the laws of our order by telling him anything. You are to observe what happens and not interfere!" The male voice said in a stern tone._

"_How can we allow this to happen, how can we allow "him" to come to power!" The lady said in hurtful and morning tone._

"_We have no choice, we must let everything happen as it is meant to. You may have already messed things up by showing him as much as you did. Now break the link before "he" finds out about it!" The male said ordering the woman to do it. "No! You stupid broad he knows!"_

"_How can he know?" The woman asked in a scared tone._

"_He is able to know a lot of things and now you might have just made things a lot worse by interfering now get out of Harry's mind!" The man said as the connection was broken._

Harry sat straight up in his bed after having one of the strangest dreams to date. He was covered in sweat as he looked down at his shaking hands. "What is happening to me?"


	4. Torment and Torture

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**Japanese-Jew**: Sorry that I used the 'scrawny' Harry but that was the best way to describe him and I am sure that your Harry will have a different out come than mine, so it is fine that he is also 'scrawny'. As for the rest of your review I am not really sure what to say since as you said it didn't have much to do with my story. Though I would say I wouldn't mind seeing a really "Adult" Harry Potter story written about after he was out of school. naughty wink

**Silverscale**: Sorry it was confusing and I hope it will eventully be less confusing to you.

**Jollander**: I think I covered your concerns in my e-mail to you, and I hope that you trust me enough to continue reading and see that what I told you is true.

**Pleione**: Thanks and I am glad that you are enjoying the story.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Torment and Torture**

After another rough night, and getting very little sleep, Harry decided that he needed to get some air. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after five in the morning, so he wasn't sure, which Order member was watching him, but he didn't really care. He needed to get some air, and clear his mind after the dream that he had.

Harry quietly changed into clothes that were too big for his small frame, but he had little choice of what to wear. He clearly couldn't wear his school robes outside, so he was stuck wearing Dudley's old clothes.

Harry quietly made his way down the stairs and left the house, without making too much noise, so as not to wake his relatives. As he stepped out into the early morning light, he saw the sun was already starting to come up, so it would be easy for him to see.

Harry sets out on his walk not caring who was to watch him, since it was clear that they were not suppose to let him know that they were there. He learned that much from Tonks, the night she caught him in the park.

The fresh, crisp, morning air felt great to Harry, as he tried to clear his mind of all the nonsense that he saw in his dreams, or nightmares as they were. Harry walked for about two hours and found that he had wound up in the small town of Little Whinging. He also found that he was getting hungry, as it was almost time for breakfast. As he walked down the streets, he decided to stop off at a small café and have some breakfast. Luckily for Harry, he had some muggle money from his previous year at Hogwarts.

After having a delicious breakfast, consisting of pancakes, sausage, two eggs, and bacon, he started on the long walk back to the house that he hated with a passion. Again, he walked for two hours and when he arrived back at the front yard of Number 4, he hesitated about going into the house.

As he hesitated he heard a noise that sounded like someone tripping, instantly a smile came to his face, as he knew who it had to be. Harry walked over towards where he heard the noise and, as he drew closer he could hear a slight mumbling, though he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Hey, Tonks." Harry said in a low hushed voice, not wantin to seem insane talking to thin air.

For a moment, there was no response and then Tonks appeared before Harry, looking at the ground. "Wotcher Harry, how did you know I was here?"

Harry could tell that she was ashamed of being caught by the very person that she was meant to watch over. "I thought I heard you, and I had to take a chance that I was right, because I wanted to say I was sorry for being rude to you the other night."

"Harry, you were upset, its okay, I totally understand." Tonks said, as she looked at Harry forgetting about the fact that she had been caught.

"Well it still wasn't right of me, you were just trying to be a friend, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Tonks stepped up to Harry and pulled him into a big hug. "Harry, I **am** your friend, and never forget that."

Harry found himself returning the hug as more feelings started to grow inside him. Feelings about Tonks, that he hadn't really felt this strong before, but knew they were always there, ever since he met her last summer.

After Harry finished the hug and stepped away from Tonks he looked at her for a moment. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Actually I am not supposed to even show myself, so I better not, but thanks for the offer." Tonks said in a sad tone.

"Why aren't you allowed to show yourself to me?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

Tonks continued to look down at the ground unable to bring herself to show Harry how much this hurt her. "I don't know why Harry, but the orders were that no one was to reveal themselves to you. We are to have no interaction with you, we are to only watch over you."

"Tonks, you seem like a smart witch to me, so please tell me, are you smart or are you just another mindless drone that follows that foolish old coot without questioning his orders?" Harry said in a determined but sort of kind tone.

"Harry… I have wanted to question his orders, but…"

"But what, Tonks? Are you really that afraid of that foolish old man?" Harry said now in a more caring and understanding tone.

"Dumbledore is in charge, and his orders are to be followed without question. I have to prove that I can do this or I may never get another assignment from the Order or as an Auror!" Tonks said and then started to break down as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Harry knew she was taking this hard and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel worse, but surely she had more sense than to follow a foolish old man so blindly. When Harry lifted Tonks head and saw the tears his heart about broke in two and quickly he pulled her into a comforting hug. "I am sorry Tonks. I didn't mean to upset you again, I was just trying to get some answers. I shouldn't take my feelings towards Dumbledork out on you."

As Harry held Tonks close, it happened that it was time for his Uncle to leave for work, and he happened to walk out just then. "BOY! What in the hell are you doing! You get your ass in that house this minute and leave that street trash alone!"

Harry was so angry about what had occurred that he ignored the fact that Vernon is as big as a whale, and Harry was a mere seal by comparison. Harry charged at Vernon and nailed him right in his fat gut as hard as he could. "Never talk about her like that!"

Vernon went from angry red to ready to explode purple in color. "Boy, you have some nerve hitting me!" Vernon pulled back one of his big beefy hands and nailed Harry right in the gut with it sending Harry crashing to the ground with an awful thud.

"Harry!" Tonks screamed as she ran towards where Harry lay on the ground. She dropped down beside him. "Leave him alone you big ass or I will curse you into next week!"

Vernon stared down at Tonks and Harry, and then loomed over them like a hunter standing over a fallen prey. "Boy I won't tell you again, now get in that house!" Vernon turned his attention to Tonks. "As for you, FREAK, get your ass off my property before I call the police!"

Tonks held on to Harry and didn't budge, as Vernon stared down at her. Vernon, finally fed up with their lack of respect, grabbed Tonks and tossed her away from Harry. Tonks landed hard and was knocked unconscious by her head hitting off the sidewalk. Vernon then grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him to his feet. "I am tired of your lack of respect, Boy! Now it is time for you to realize who is in charge around here!"

Vernon forced Harry back into the house, and shoved him hard into the staircase. Harry hit the stairs with a horrifying thud, and a loud cracking sound could be heard, as Harry's ribs smashed into the wooden stairs.

Vernon then pulled off his belt and snapped it together as he loomed over Harry. "Now BOY you will learn to obey me, or you will die!" Vernon brought the belt down nailing Harry right across the shoulder and part of his back. Harry winced slightly at the pain, though it wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus Curse he had been put under. Vernon again brought the belt down across Harry's back and shoulder with even more force then the first time.

Harry started to try and block out the pain that was beginning to rise inside him. Even more than that, he tried to contain the hatred he had for his Uncle as a third crack rang out from the belt impacting once more with Harry's body. Harry found it hard to breath and was sure that his impact into the stairs had broken at least one, or maybe more, of his ribs.

"Now get up to your room boy and I will be up to deal with you when I get home from work! If you aren't here, I promise that you will not live to regret it, so don't bother trying to run away!" Vernon said in a stern and hateful tone as he turned to leave the house for work.

Harry crawled up the stairs too weak to even stand and walk up them. As he reached the top of the stairs he entered into his room and pushed the door shut. He then crawled over to his bed and used what little strength he had left to crawl into it and pass out.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his coma state when his door was violently hurled up and he saw Vernon looming there in the doorway. The look on Vernon's face told Harry that he was not in a good mood, and that meant a great deal of trouble for Harry.

"Get up boy!" Vernon shouted as he looked at Harry.

Harry tried to stand, but he was still weak after the beating he had taken hours before. Without magic to heal him he was in real bad shape and the pain in his chest was intense telling him that his ribs were in fact broken.

"I said get up FREAK!" Vernon shouted again as he walked into the room and grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him violently to his feet. There was a loud popping sound as Harry's arm was pulled out of his shoulder joint.

Vernon ripped off Harry's shirt and then shoves him face down on the bed. Harry gasped and screamed out as a whip came down across his bare back cutting it open. Harry could feel the blood beginning to run down his back as Vernon brought the whip down again slicing even more of Harry's flesh.

Harry felt the whip hit his back three more times, and each time more flesh was ripped off as more open wounds were exposed on his back. Harry then heard Vernon drop the whip and heard a slicing sound. Then he felt extreme pain, beyond anything imaginable, as Vernon poured salt on to the open wounds on his back.

After allowing the salt to burn into Harry's open wounds for a while, Vernon violently rolled Harry on to his back and then brought the heel on his shoe right down between Harry's legs crushing his crotch.

"If I ever catch you hugging one of your freak friends again I will castrate you! I wont have you making more freaks like you that will sponge off of me!" Vernon shouted as he brought his heel down again smashing it into Harry's crotch with extreme force.

Vernon abruptly turned and left the room taking his torturing "toys" with him as Harry lay against the edge of his bed bleeding. He could feel his energy pouring out of his open wounds as his eyes closed. Harry tried to open them, but was so weak from the blood lose that he couldn't.

'Is this the end?' Harry thought, as he once again fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Friend or Foe?

**A/N**: Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Review with questions or comments and I will try and reply to you in the next chapter.

**The Silver Serpent**: Thank you, I agree the torture was a bit harsh. but is one of those things that just had to be done.

**Japanese Jew**: Yes I have heard of accidental magic, but to be honest I didn't even consider using it because I have other things lined up for Harry.

**Slash&Burn**: Thank you, I am glad you liked the abuse portion because as stated it is a key event in this story. As for your question about Tonks being in trouble for what happened you will find out in this chapter, and should answer your question. I can't say whether or not Harry is going to be lord Re... that you will have to wait and see, but I will say that Harry is going to be dark. Hence the title of the fic and the warning about a darker Harry. Also I agree with you, when an author says he/she is going to make Harry dark and then doesn't it is annoying, and I hope that everyone will like my dark harry. He isn't going to be a cold-blooded killer like Voldemort, but he will be dark.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**Chapter Five: Friend or Foe?**

Harry remained lying at the edge of his bed, and was still unconscious, as a soft popping sound echoed in the room. "We have to help him or he will die!" A man said as he cast a levitating spell on Harry to get him into his bed. He then started to cast healing spells on Harry trying to heal his wounds. "Give him the potion, he has lost a lot of blood."

A person dressed in red robes with a golden mask steps forward and attempted to give Harry the potion and after a few seconds the person managed to give him the potion. "Milord why are we saving him, if we are planning to abduct him later?" A female voice asked as she finished giving him the potion.

"I have my reasons for abducting him and I also have my reasons for saving him. Now do not question me again or you will be punished for it!" The man said in a stern tone as he continued to cast healing spells on Harry.

"Sorry milord." The woman said as she stepped back away from Harry and looked down at him. "He is kind of cute, will I get to 'play' with him when we snatch him milord?"

"My dear, this is one toy that you will not get to play with I am afraid, but I promise to get you a good toy to play with." The man said as he finished the healing spells and then he looked at his follower. "Come my dear, we best let him sleep now, he needs his rest."

There is a soft popping sound, once again as the two people leave the room, and leave Harry lying there barely awake. He had caught a glimpse of the people, but he couldn't make out what they had said.

* * *

It took another hour for Harry to fully awaken after the brutal beating that he received from his Uncle. When he was fully awake he thought that he had dreamed about the two figures he saw, dressed in red robes with gold masks, but as he slowly moved he found that the pain was gone. The people had to be real, and if it weren't for them he would have surely died from his injuries.

'_Who were they? Were they friend or foe?'_ Harry thought as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling above him.

* * *

The torture that Harry received that night was the beginning of what was to come. Vernon had forgot all about the warning that he was given by the Order members, and was even worse than he had been before. Harry was once again a slave to the Dursleys and at night Vernon would whip him if he did not do exactly what he was told to do. Even when he did do what he was told, he was still punished by Vernon just for being a burden and a freak. When the torture was too severe and life threatening, a figure dressed in red robes would appear and heal him like the person had done the first night he was left for dead.

'_Why haven't any of the Order members tried to help me? Surely they have realized that something was wrong when I quit sending them letters. Even if that wasn't enough to get their attention, surely Tonks told them about what had happened.'_ Harry thought after being healed the last time as he lay on his bed still recovering from a brutal whipping. "Tonks said that she was my friend, but yet she has done nothing to help me! Do I have any friends left in the world? Why must I suffer this way?" Harry said weakly as he looked at the ceiling.

As Harry stared at the ceiling, not willing to move he heard a soft popping sound as the person once again came into his room. "Oh you're awake Harry." Came a soft and caring female voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked at the lady dressed in the red robes with a golden mask covering her face.

"My name is not important, what is important is that you are regaining your strength. My lord was afraid that this latest beating took a great deal out of you." The woman said as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and looked at him through the holes in her mask.

"Your lord? Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked a bit scared, but he knew better but wanted to make sure.

The female laughed at Harry's question. "No, Harry, I am not a Death Eater, and I do not follow Lord Voldemort."

Harry looked a bit shocked, not so much that the woman said she wasn't a Death Eater, but he was shocked that she had said Voldemort's name. "You said Voldemort! Nobody, but me and Dumbledore say his name."

The woman laughed again as she slid her hand up Harry's leg. "All shall be revealed in time Harry, but for now you should rest. My lord would not like it if he knew I was keeping you from healing properly."

"Please, don't leave." Harry begged as he looked at the lady sitting on his bed. He didn't know her, but she was the only one to visit him, that wasn't one of his relatives. "I could really use a friend right now."

The woman seemed a little shocked by this comment as she ran her hand more up and down Harry's leg. "You consider me a friend and yet you do not know me, why?"

"Because you have cared for me after each brutal beating that left me on the brink of death. So even if I don't know who you are under that mask, you are the closest thing to a friend I have had in weeks." Harry said as he looked at the woman.

"I am sorry Harry that you feel like you have no friends, but I am sure that there is at least one person out there that sees you as a friend." The woman said in a caring and gentle tone.

"Yeah right! Dumblefuck is so bloody blind that he doesn't even realize the hell that I am going through here. When I get out of here, I am going to personally see to it that he gets what is coming to him!" Harry said in a demented way and had a sneer upon his face. "As for my other friends that is a joke! Not one of them have written me all summer, and the one person I thought cared turned out not to care at all!" Harry said in a depressed tone.

The woman looked down at Harry feeling really badly for him as he lay there on his bed. "Harry I am sure one day you will find out what all has happened. My lord is planning on taking you from this place soon, but for now I really must be going."

Harry's face went pale as he lost all hope and then he spoke in a mumbled voice. "Okay if you must, but will you tell me who your lord is?"

"I am sorry I can't say any more Harry, but soon all will be revealed." The woman said and then stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. "I will see you again Harry." With that there was a soft pop as the woman disappeared.

Harry laid there on his bed after watching the woman Apparate out of the room. "I thought I had finally found a friend, but maybe she is just here because she has to be. Why is it every time I think I find a friend who will care about me, they turn out to be someone just following some else's orders!"

As Harry is musing about his lack of friends a small brown owl with black spots came flying into his room through his open window. The owl landed by Harry and stuck out its leg.

Harry quickly took the note from the owl and watched as the owl flew off out his window again. Harry open the note written on flashy pink parchment and about fainted when he saw whom it was from.

_Wotcher Harry,_

_I am so sorry for not writing you sooner, but things have been really hectic since that day we spoke. In fact Dumbledore has been absolutely irate about me being found out and has been making me do all sorts of mission for the Order outside London._

_It is really strange, Harry, I remember talking to you in the front yard after you found out I was there, but everything after that is blank. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me that I was found lying on the sidewalk outside your house, unconscious. He believed that I was attacked or something, but Snape assured him that no Death Eaters attacked me, and that he believed I tripped over my own feet and knocked myself out._

_Harry, I hate to ask, but you're the only one that might know. Harry can you tell me what happened between the time we spoke and the time that I was knocked unconscious? I wish I could write more, but I have to get back to work. Hope to see you soon and be good._

_Love,_

_Tonks_

Harry couldn't believe what he had read, all this time he thought that Tonks forgot about him or that she wasn't his friend. Now he finds out that she has no memory of what happened with her encounter with Vernon. "How did Tonks lose her memory? I know she hit the sidewalk hard, but not nearly hard enough to obliviate her memories from her mind. Wait a minute!" Harry stopped musing aloud and went deep into thought. "What if someone obliviated her mind, and made her forget about the attack. Why would anyone want to do that though, better yet who could have done something like that?"

Harry fell asleep a little while after the reading the note from Tonks, he was feeling a bit more relaxed too after reading it, so he fell asleep easily.

* * *

_Harry found himself in darkness and then a moment later the darkness gave way to a path of light. The woman that had appeared in Harry's dream a few nights ago had returned and was standing right on the path of light._

_Harry stood staring at the woman for a moment before he managed to find his voice. "Who are you and why are you doing this to me?"_

_The woman looked at Harry for a moment as if sizing him up before she spoke in a soft and subtle tone. "I am here to help you Harry, before it is too late. My name is Serena Ravenclaw, and I am what some call a watcher."_

_Harry still looked a bit confused as he looked at the woman. "A watcher?"_

"_Yes Harry a watcher, which means that I am not to intervene in the matters of mortals, but I couldn't just sit back and watch events unfold as they have." Serena said in a calm and gentle tone._

"_You mean the event that you showed me in my dream?" Harry asked, though he was sure that is what she meant._

"_Yes that was just one possible future that I have seen. Harry you must not allow Lord Rettop to come to power. If he does he will equal, or be even worse than that of Lord Voldemort."_

"_Lord Rettop? Who is this lord? I haven't heard about him." Harry said. Surely she wasn't speaking of the man who had come and saved him from death. 'Surely a man as evil as she says would not save a puny boy like him.' Harry thought as he looked at Serena._

_Serena looked at Harry knowing pretty well what he was thinking. "Harry do not fall for his deceptions. Lord Rettop may act like a nice man, but when he comes to power he will not be so caring."_

"_When will he come to power?"_

_Serena looked a bit concerned as she looked at Harry. "I have told you too much already, but Harry you must listen to what I have said. Do not believe what you hear and do not give in to the darkness for it will consume you and the whole world if you do! Lord Rettop is evil and must not be allowed to come to power again!"_


	6. Gifts or Not?

**A/N**: Thank you to **Silverscale** and the rest of the people who reviewed this chapter. I have tried to comment about the reviews I got and tried to answer your questions without giving too much away. I love getting reviews with questions and comments, so thank you again to all those below that did give their opinions in their reviews.

**Jollander**: You're absolutely Harry should be untrusting (which by the way is a word) of both sides. However since Serena only comes to him in his dreams he doesn't know what to make of her. As for Lord Rettop's lady servant there is something about her that made him trust her. Maybe it was her kindness, or maybe it was the fact that he was just feeling alone. Either way he trusts her enough to call her a friend, but also he has to worry about being manipulated by her too since most people in his life have used him.

**Swoobleswirl**: I agree I did make Uncle Vernon over the top, and he is way off his normal character, but as you said it is for the purposes of the story. I hope that you can over look him being out of character, as this story will probably show a lot more characters out of their canon character forms. This story is AU after all, so changes have been made where needed to make the characters fit the story better.

Yes Lord Rettop is Potter backwards and I am glad that a few readers that reviewed noticed that. I assure you all will be explained in later chapters, so just continue to read the story and you will see how important it is.

For the purpose of this story I did make Serena Ravenclaw Rowena Ravenclaw's sister, because I needed a character that would be recognized and because I believe that Ravenclaw best fit the character I needed.

**Minnie-Mae**: You are correct Lord Rettop is Potter backwards and yes it is more than a coincidence. You will have to wait until a later chapter to find out what it all means, but I assure you that it will be explained.

**Slash&Burn**: You're absolutely right Serena did say "come to power again" now the question is what did she mean by that? Well if you think about it Serena showed Harry a battle that could have happened in the future in his dream, so that could be what she meant. It could also be one of your relative theories; the thing is you wont find out until it is revealed. You have a lot of good theories, and you will be a bit surprised when you find out all the facts.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Gifts or Not?**

Harry awoke from his dream, but this time it was not as bad as it had been. Though it left him a bit confused, but he hated the thought of being awake. He knew that today would be just like every other day. He would once again suffer at the hands of his uncle, and wonder how long it would take before Vernon actually did manage to kill him. _'No, that fat fuck can't kill me because of that prophecy, but damn, one never knows what you can live through until you dealt with my Uncle.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. "I best get the bastard his breakfast." Harry said as he stood up and quickly dressed in his hand-me-down clothes.

Harry was shocked as he entered the kitchen and found that his relatives' breakfast was already made on the stove being warmed by a low flame. _'How is this possible?'_ Harry wondered as he looked over the breakfast that was all cooked up for them. Then Harry spotted a note on the counter and he quickly grabbed it and read it before anyone entered.

_Dear Harry,_

_Today is the first day of your life and I decided to help you out by preparing the meal for those muggles that brutally abuse you so damn much. Soon those muggles will pay for their crimes, but for now enjoy the breakfast I made specially for you, before those muggle bastards wake up._

_A Friend_

Harry wasn't sure who had made the meal, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was the woman dressed in the red robe with the golden mask. _'She must have come early this morning and made this, I must thank her for this when I see her again.'_ Harry thought as he took the plate that was set up for him. He sat down and quickly ate it all and then quickly washed the dish so his relatives wouldn't know he ate such a large amount of food.

Harry set up the food on plates for his relatives and then made his way to his room hoping to avoid a confrontation early in the morning. As Harry walked into his room he was a bit shocked to find that his room was a bit different then the way he left it. His bed was made perfectly, and sitting in the center of the bed was a large black book, a few smaller books, and what appeared to be notes. Harry didn't know what to make of it, as he walked over and sat down on his bed and started to look at what was on it.

Harry picked up the note that was on top of everything and just looked at it for a moment. There was a seal on the note; it was a red circle with gold trim that had a black phoenix in the center of it.

_Harry,_

_I thought that it was time that you started to learn more about what power you could have. I hope that you enjoy the books that I left for you, because they are from my personal library and I found them rather enjoyable._

_The large black book contains numerous Dark Arts in it that I am sure you have never even heard of. It has offensive and defensive spells inside it, so I am sure that it will serve you very well. _

_The blue book that I left for you, is a special book that I know you will find very useful. Inside it are rituals that can be performed to block the Ministry from knowing what you are doing, if you get my point. _

_The red book is a more complex text than most you have seen, because it contains a lot about blood magic. Read this book and be cautious of how you use the information inside._

_The gray book has a list of magical items inside that has been used by wizards throughout the ages. A lot of the magical relics inside are lost to the known world, but can be found if you know where to look for them._

_Finally the white book will teach you how to speak German, Latin, and French. I know it seems a bit weird right now, but I assure you that some day this knowledge will come in handy since some of the spells are written in those languages._

_The final gift I left you is the Black Phoenix pendant on the gold chain. This is a very special pendant in that it will aid you in your reading. It will help you read ten times faster than normal and you will remember everything you read. It will come in handy when you dive into the book on the Dark Arts._

_I hope that you enjoy the gifts I have left you._

_A Friend_

Harry sat down the note, picked up the black phoenix pendant and examined it carefully. A small voice in Harry's mind started up as he was looking at it. _'How can you trust that the pendant does what the note says? How do you know it isn't some sort of a trap to kill you or something?'_

Harry didn't listen to the voice in his head, as he placed the pendant around his neck. Harry didn't feel anything at first, so he figured that his voice was wrong. He then hoped that the note was correct about what the pendant did.

Harry wanted to test it out, so he picked up the blue book and opened and instantly remembered every word on the first page just after glancing at it. "Wow it works!" Harry said as he continued to read the book at an alarming rate of speed. Within a half hour, Harry knew the book on the ministry word for word.

Harry jumped off his bed and pulled out his wand and looked at it for a moment. "I hope that this works." Harry said as he started to perform the ritual that would block the ministry from seeing him using underage magic.

After finishing the ritual, which took fifteen minutes, Harry held his wand in his hand wondering if it worked. "Lumos." Harry said quietly and watched as the end of his wand lit up. Harry quickly put it out and then waited to see if he got a notice from the Department of Underage Magic.

After an hour of waiting, no letters came, so Harry assumed that the ritual had worked. "Now that bastard will learn a thing or two when he tries to attack me again." Harry said as he put his wand back in his pants and then went back to his bed.

Harry grabbed the white book and started to read it, which was surprisingly easy with the aid of the pendant that he wore around his neck. After an hour and a half of reading, Harry finished the book and was able to speak fluently in German, Latin, and French. "This is amazing! I can't begin to thank whoever gave me these gifts, because they are truly great."

Harry picked up the gray book and started to read about magical items that were used. He only managed to get a third of the way through it before the door of his bedroom burst open.

Vernon stood there with a very red face looking like he was about to explode. "Boy, it is nearly lunch time and you haven't even started on it! Get your no good ass downstairs and start cooking."

Harry stood up and looked at Vernon as he had his wand aimed right at his chest.

"Don't point that at me boy! You know you can't use it, or you will be expelled from school." Vernon said in a stern voice as he stepped towards Harry.

"Let them expel me then! **Stupefy**!" Harry said as the stunner left the wand and nailed Vernon directly in the chest. "That will shut you up for now."

Harry quickly started the ritual that prevented the ministry from detecting the use of Unforgivable Curses, as he didn't want anything to prevent what he had planned for Vernon or any of his family.

After completing the ritual Harry revived Vernon and looked at the man with insane delight in his eyes. "You see, Vernon, I don't care about what happens to me anymore, as long as you are punished for what you have done."

Vernon was irate as he stood up off the floor. "Boy I am going to make you wish you never did that!"

"That is where you are wrong Vernon, because it is time that you bow before me!" Harry said as he aimed his wand again at Vernon. "**Crucio**!" Harry poured all his hate and anger into the curse as he watched his uncle shake on the ground in agony, and listened to his screams of pain.

After a minute or two Harry releases the curse off of Vernon and looked down at him. "Hurts don't it, and that is only a small portion of the pain I can give you!" Harry grinned as he kept the wand aimed at Vernon. "Now I think it is time you learn how it is to be someone's slave! **Imperio**!"

Once Harry had Vernon under the Imperius Curse he instructed him to go down and make lunch for him, and to make sure that he got more than Dudley or Vernon did. He didn't want them pigs eating all the food, when he was starting to get hungry. Vernon obeyed, not like he had a choice, and left Harry's room to start on lunch.

"I am starting to see why Voldemort likes those spells; they work great for my horrible family!" Harry said as he walked back over to his bed.

"Time to find out what other interesting dark spells I can learn." Harry said as he picked up the large black book and started to read it, waiting for Vernon to finish making his lunch.

* * *

"Milord, why did you want to give Harry all those books and that pendant? Aren't you afraid that he will become stronger than you?" A man asked his lord as he kneeled before him.

"Are you questioning what I have done?" The lord asked as he looked at the man.

"Sorry milord, but I am afraid that you have not thought about what will happen if Harry gains more power then you." The man said in a scared tone.

"**Crucio**!" The lord said as he aimed his wand at the man. The man falls to the ground in pain. "Does anyone else wish to question my choice?"

No one said a word as the man under the curse screamed out in pain from the curse that he was under.

Their lord released the curse and looked at the man. "Never question me again or you will surely die. I want my inner circle in my throne room for a meeting, the rest of you are dismissed!"

Their lord walked into the throne room and waited for his inner circle to come in. as they surrounded him he grinned under his mask. He wanted until his most loyal servants were knelt in front of him before he started.

"All of you are too smart to question my actions, but I want to know do any of you believe that I was wrong?" Their lord asked in a tone that showed he did not have any anger in it.

The female member that had visited Harry and helped heal him stood up. "Milord I do not disagree with healing Harry, but I do have to ask if it is wise to teach him so much before we attempt to kidnap him?"

"You make a good point my pet." Their Lord says as he stands and walks over to the woman. "However I want Harry to grow in power because he is the key to everything that will happen. As my most loyal followers you know what has happened in our time, and you know that Voldemort is more powerful than I am. Now if I can train Harry in a way to make him even more powerful then he will be able to destroy Voldemort."

"Milord he may become powerful enough to destroy Voldemort, but he could take you down as well." One of his followers said from his position on the floor.

The Lord grinned again, but remained quiet to scare his follower for a moment. "You are quite right Harry could be a threat, but I have thought about that. That is why I made sure to give him the Black Phoenix pendant. The more he reads on the Dark Arts the darker he will become, and once the pendant's eyes turn pure blood red, then he will be totally consumed by darkness! Also he believes me to be a friend, so as long as he believes that I can keep him under control until he is ready to become the next, and the greatest, Dark Lord!"


	7. The Day Before Doom

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter in this fic. Chapter 7 out of 18, but don't worry there will be a sequel to this story that picks up where this one ends. Thanks to all those have reviewed my story.

**Pleione**: Yes Harry is becoming darker, though he isn't going totally evil yet.

**Shadow of the Black Abyss**: You made an interesting point and you might be right. However I don't think that is the power that was hinted about in the fifth book. I really think the hidden power is the ability to use Love in their magic, because of the love Lily showed when she died protecting Harry. Though we will have to wait and see which theory is right.

**Slash&Burn**: Yeah it would be nice if learning languages was that easy. Also you have a lot of great theories about the lord, and soon you shall know which is true. I will say this that the lord does have a score to settle with Voldemort.

**Silverscale**: Harry is going to be a Dark Lord, but he doesn't kill the innocent. Those that will die, deserve to die in his eyes. You will see what I mean by that when the killing starts.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Day Before Doom **

**July 6, 1996**

Harry had sent a letter to Tonks telling her everything that had happened that day. He wanted her to know exactly what happened to her, even if someone else didn't want her to know.

Hedwig delivered the letter personally to Tonks and, after pecking her affectionately; the owl flew off back to her master without waiting for a response. Tonks opened the letter and was absolutely shocked by what she read.

Tonks returned directly to the Order's headquarters wanting to speak with Dumbledore. As she walked in she found that Dumbledore was talking with Molly Weasley. She waited until Molly left and then she went to speak with Dumbledore.

"Albus, you said that I fell down, but now I remember what happened that day." Tonks said as if she had come to the conclusion on her own. She didn't want to get Harry into trouble for writing to her.

Dumbledore got a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Tonks. "Is that so Miss Tonks, then maybe you could tell me what happened then."

Tonks knew that Dumbledore was shocked about her revelation, but decided that she would tell him what she knew. "It was Vernon Dursley that attacked me that day, and he also attacked Harry. Sir, we really need to get Harry way from those muggles before they kill him."

Dumbledore didn't look shocked by the information but he did seem a bit shocked that Tonks knew this. "Nymphadora I really think that you are being too harsh on the Dursleys. If Vernon did attack you and Harry, which I doubt, then why hasn't Harry told us about this attack?"

Tonks was not happy that Dumbledore used her first name, but tried to remain calm as she spoke to him. "I believe Harry is scared of his relatives, especially his Uncle, and that is why he hasn't told you about it. Albus we really need to help him."

Dumbledore again didn't look shocked as he looked at Tonks. "Nymphadora, I really think you should allow us handle matters with Harry. If he were in trouble, I would know, but so far there is nothing to prove he is in any danger. Just stay away from him and allow us to handle it."

Tonks was not very happy as she walked out of the headquarters. 'If anything happens to him it will be your fault Dumbledore! If I left it up to you, he would be dead long before you knew anything you old coot!" Tonks thought heatedly as she Apparated to her apartment.

* * *

Harry finished reading all the books that he was given and was really enjoying the fact that he had power that the ministry didn't know about, and more importantly that the Order didn't know about it. Harry had also reread all the books he had from the previous years at Hogwarts.

It was only a matter of time before Harry made them pay, but first he had to be more powerful. He had to make sure that he would be able to defeat Dumbledore, Fudge, and Voldemort.

Harry had already claimed control over his relatives by using the Imperius Curse to control them. He found that he was able to make them do anything that he wanted. He had his Aunt Petunia making all the meals, and she was to make sure that he received more than Dudley and Vernon. His Uncle Vernon was reverted into his slave and was to serve him in any way he wanted, which meant that Vernon was stuck doing most of the chores that he once forced Harry to do. Harry had a special task for Dudley, and that was making him clothes. Though the problem was he didn't have the supplies needed to make them. However Harry found that Dudley did make a good tailor and that he was good at making robes.

Harry made his way into the room and found Vernon finishing up cleaning the living room. "Vernon come here."

Vernon stood up and walked over to Harry. "Yes milord."

Harry knew that it made him look bad to have Vernon calling him lord and master, but Harry really like the feeling he got from having such control over his uncle. "Vernon I need to go into London."

"Yes milord I will get the car ready at once." Vernon said as he walked off to get the car ready to take his "master" into London.

Harry walked into the kitchen and told Petunia exactly what he wanted for supper and that he expected it when he returned. Harry then walked towards the door to leave and Harry knew that whoever was there watching him would be a bit suspicious of where he was going, so he had to make sure that they didn't follow him. Harry thought for a moment and then decided to use a small concealment charm that would make him appear like Dudley to any witch or wizard that looked at him. Once his charm was in place he made his way out to the car and got in without fear of being followed.

Once he was in London he removed the concealment and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. He had Vernon wait in the car for him as he made his way into Diagon Alley to get the supplies that he needed.

Harry made his way to Gringotts to get money, so he would be able to buy the things that he would need. Once he had the money firmly in his pouch he made his way to Flourish & Botts and bought any books that he thought would help him learn more. He also bought a satchel to hold all his books; it was a magical satchel that made the book weightless, which was good because the amount of books he bought would have weighted a ton. One book that he bought in particular was a book on Apparition and how to do it without splinching. Normally, he would not be able to even read this book until his seventh year at Hogwarts, but he knew that he would be able to learn it and be able to use it without the ministry knowing it.

Harry then went into a robe shop to buy the materials needed to have his own robes made by Dudley. He bought all the red, black, gold, and green material that they had, and had it placed into a sack that would make it weightless. Harry then bought a black hooded cloak, so he would be able to go into Knockturn Alley unseen by people around him.

Harry then went to Ollivander's to get a spare wand, and he could only hope that he would be able to get one. He had learned a spell that would isolate and show if there were any wands that would work, but he didn't know if there would be one there that would fit him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you in my shop so soon. I hope that you haven't broke that wand I sold you." Ollivander said as he stood looking at Harry.

"No I didn't break my wand Mr. Ollivander, I was just wondering if there might be a wand here that I could use as a spare wand. The one I have is great but it doesn't work to well against the Dark Lord since his wand is like mine." Harry said trying to convince the man that he really did need a spare wand.

"Hmm, I doubt that I have anything that would work for you Mr. Potter, since the wand must chose the owner, and you have already received the one that chose you." Ollivander said as he looked over his shelves.

Harry looked down and then decided that he had to try. "Mr. Ollivander are you familiar with the Wandamos charm?"

Ollivander scratched his head for a moment and then grinned. "Tell me Mr. Potter, how does a boy of your age know about such an ancient spell? It isn't like it has been in use for many years now."

"I like to read a lot, Mr. Ollivander, and I saw a section in a book that said that the Wandamos charm could be used to see if a wand was suitable for a person. Though I am not sure how to use the charm." Harry lied about the last bit, he did in fact know exactly how to perform the spell, but he wasn't going to tell Ollivander that part.

"Well, Mr. Potter you are in luck then because as it so happens I do know how to use that spell, though like I said before the odds of finding a spare wand are slim." Ollivander said as he turned and performed the Wandamos charm. Instantly a box came flying into Ollivander's hand and he looked at it for a moment.

Ollivander placed the box on the counter. "Interesting, simply interesting."

"Does that mean the wand will work for me?" Harry asked though he was sure it would.

Ollivander opened the box and pulled out the wand. "This is a special wand that had been on my shelf since 1939. It is mad e of Yew, 13 inches, and has a double core, which are Unicorn Tail Hair and Dragon's Heartstring. Sadly though Mr. Potter I am unable to sell you this wand, even if it is compatible with you."

Harry looked a bit shocked, because if the wand was compatible with him, then why couldn't he buy it. "Why can't you sell it to me? Money is no problem as you probably know."

Ollivander looked at the wand and then at Harry. "It isn't about money Mr. Potter, and if you had come to me a year ago I would have gladly sold you this wand. However Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore have put an act in place banning me from selling any wands that have two cores. I am most sorry Mr. Potter that I am unable to help you, but please check back some time and maybe I will have another wand that is compatible with you that I can sell you."

Harry was disappointed as he left Ollivander's he wanted to get a spare wand, and now thanks to Dumbledore and Fudge he wasn't able to. Harry was pissed as he pulled up his hood and made his way down into Knockturn Alley.

Harry went into a small bookstore in Knockturn Alley and found more books on the Dark Arts, which he knew would come in handy when learning more about that art. Harry knew that things in Knockturn Alley were suspected to be evil and therefore were labeled as such. Though Harry didn't care as he bought what he felt he needed and then returned out into Diagon Alley to make his way back to his awaiting uncle.

* * *

Harry finished an excellent supper, and then headed to his room, where he went straight to reading the book on Apparition. After an hour of reading he knew everything that he needed to be able to Apparate without splinching himself.

Harry performed the ritual needed to prevent the ministry from knowing that he was Apparating, since he didn't want to get caught. Being caught would alert Dumbledore, Fudge, and Voldemort to the fact that he could Apparate and he didn't want any of them knowing it until it was too late.

It was six o'clock in the evening, and Harry felt that he needed to get out and relax for a while. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone from the Order or even his now loyal family.

That is when Harry decided that it was time that he tried out his new found talent and see if he was really untraceable. Harry knew the alley between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley enough that he was able to picture it clear enough to Apparate into the center of it.

Harry found himself standing in the middle of the small back alleyway and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron with his black robe and hood firmly in place. He made his way through the small pub and into muggle London.

Harry made his way down the streets until he came to the small gun shop that he saw on his ride earlier in the day. He was glad that he had exchanged some Galleons into muggle pounds so he would be able to buy a few things in muggle London.

Harry after a quick glamour charm to make Harry look older he made his way into the gun shop and walked up to the counter. The owner of the shop walked up to the counter and looked at Harry for a moment. "Can I help you?"

Harry hid his emotions from the man as he looked at the guns in the display case. "Yeah I am interested in getting a handgun."

"Did you have something in mind?" the man asked as he eyed up Harry.

Harry looked at the guns and thought about an old magazine that he saw once at the Dursleys' that had about muggle weapons. "Yeah I am looking for a colt 45."

The man looked at Harry again as he raised his eyebrow, and then he bent down and pulled out a gunmetal black colt 45. "This is a nice gun, but are you sure you're old enough to purchase this?"

Harry looked a bit concerned but quickly concealed his concern. "Yeah I am, so can I buy it or what?"

"I will need to see some ID first to ensure your old enough." The man said as he looked at Harry.

Harry pulled up his wand and aimed it at the owner. "**Imperio!**"

Harry controlled the man to sell him the colt .45, bullets, and a holster. Then as Harry looked at the display he saw another nice looking gun. "I will also take that .357 as well."

The man pulled out the gun and sat it on the counter and then got bullets and a holster for the gun. Harry paid the man and then obliviated his memory, so he would only remember selling the guns to a man of age, but couldn't remember who the man was or what the man looked like.

Harry set up his holsters under his cloak and after casting a few charms on the guns to prevent anyone from noticing them he made his way over to a small bar. Harry walked into the pub and walked up to the bar.

The barmaid made her way over to him and looked at him for a moment before speaking. "What ya have sir?"

Harry looked over the barmaid for a moment and smiled. "I will take a full bottle of Wild Turkey."

The barmaid looked at him for a moment with a shocked expression on her face. "Ah that is a bit expressive, but if you want a shot I will get ya one."

Harry pulled out his roll of muggle money and looked at the barmaid. "I think I have enough to afford it milady, so how about that bottle?"

The woman's eyes got really wide upon seeing the money and then smiled. "Anything you want sir." The woman walked over and got the bottle, brought it back over, and sat it on the bar in front of Harry.

Harry paid for the bottle and gave the barmaid a hundred pounds as a tip. Harry then had the barmaid give him a shot glass to fill and drink his whiskey. Harry grabbed the bottle and the shot glass, and made his way over to a small table, away from the people in the bar.

As Harry filled his glass, and took a drink, he saw a female figure walking his way. Harry was a bit surprised as the lady walked closer to him, and he saw who it was. 'How did she find me here?' Harry thought as he looked at the woman as she sat down at the table. "Tonks what are you doing here?"

Tonks was disguised simply in plain looking muggle clothes, a black T-shirt and black jeans. She had shoulder length red hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I could ask you the same thing, but I have a good idea why you're here."

Harry looked at her and was lost in her amazing eyes. "I just needed to get away from my life for a while, but that doesn't explain why you are here."

Tonks looked at Harry and grinned. "I am simply here looking to escape as well." Tonks pulled out her wand under the table and silently cast a Silencing Charm to prevent anyone from hearing them. "Harry I talked to Dumbledore and he didn't seem shocked about Vernon attacking me."

Harry looked a bit pissed as he downed a shot. "I suspect that he is the one who modified your mind, but without testing my theory I won't know for sure."

Harry called the barmaid over by motioning for her, and since she was looking at him ever since he sat down, it didn't take her long to walk over into the silencing charm. "Could you bring another shot glass and another bottle of Wild Turkey?"He wanted to make sure he hadenough for both him and Tonks.

The barmaid nodded and walked off to get him another shot glass and a full bottle of Wild Turkey. Harry waited until it was on his table and paid for before returning to his conversation with Tonks. "Here, have a shot milady."

Harry handed Tonks a shot of the wild turkey, which she drank down in one gulp. "Harry what test were you talking about?"

Harry downed another shot as he looked at Tonks. "I read a book about a spell that will allow me to see the signature of any magic used on you. I am not sure if the spell will work since its been so long, but if it did then you would know who obliviated you, and if the memories were erased, but blocked instead they may be able to be recovered."

Tonks looked a bit excited but then lost hope as she remembered that Harry couldn't do magic outside of school. "Too bad you can't try it until you get to Hogwarts."

"Well Tonks, I have a secret to tell you, but you can't tell a single soul." Harry said as he looked at Tonks and when Tonks agreed to keep his secret he told her it. "I performed a ritual that prevents the ministry from tracing my signature, so I could do it if you wanted."

Tonks was shocked, but not as much as she thought she would be. "Leave it to you, Harry, to find a way around the rules. To think, they say Hermione is the smartest student at Hogwarts. I personally think you're smarter."

Harry blushed a bit as he downed another shot. "Thanks Tonks, but I can't do it here because someone might see. What do you say, after we are done, we go back to my place and I'll do it?"

Tonks blushed at the thought of returning home with Harry. "Mr. Potter, is this your way of getting me in your room?"

Harry once again blushed at the thought of having Tonks in his bedroom and soon found that he was unable to keep his eyes off her amazing body. "No Miss Tonks, it is a way for me to do the test privately, but I do like the idea of getting to take the most beautiful lady in the bar home with me."

Tonks blushed again as she took another shot of whiskey. "I would love to come with you Harry, but I really don't need a repeat of what happened the last time we were together at your relative's house."

Harry looked down as he realized that he couldn't tell her about the curse his relatives were under. "They go to bed at ten o'clock, so if we stay here until after that we will be able to get into my room unseen by them. Then, after I do the test, you can Apparate out and they will never know."

Tonks was a bit shocked by the way Harry quickly worked out the situation, but she knew he was very talented, so being a strategist was just something that came naturally to him in Tonks' opinion. "That sounds like a plan Harry."

Harry and Tonks drank down the bottles and by eleven o'clock they were both becoming really intoxicated and really touchy. Under the table Tonks had her hand on Harry's leg and was rubbing it as Harry was examining every inch of Tonks magnificent body.

"I think it is time we head home Tonks." Harry said as he stood up and looked at Tonks.

Tonks stood up and about fell on her face but Harry quickly caught her and held her close for a moment and took in the smell of the perfume that she was wearing, which was intoxicating in its own way.

"You're my hero." Tonks said as she lay in Harry's arm. "Shall we go home babe?"

Harry helped Tonks outside the bar and into a dark alley. Once there he cast a sobering charm so he would be able to Apparate. He then Apparated to his bedroom and laid Tonks down on his bed. Tonks was instantly asleep and Harry didn't want to wake her, it wasn't necessary for her to be awake to perform the test.

Harry cast the spell that would allow him to check her mind and found that the signature was in fact Albus Dumbledore's and that meant that he was the one who obliviated Tonks memories of that day when Vernon attacked her.

"Why would that old fool do such a thing?" Harry asked as he got ready for bed and then cast a spell on Tonks so her clothes would be more comfortable to sleep in. Harry then laid down beside her and was out like a light.


	8. The Attack

**A/N:** Well now the fun begins and some of your questions are hopefully answered in this chapter.

**Diablosdarkness: **You didn't asked anything, but thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow of the Black Abyss**: Thank you, as for you question, which was a good one by the way. He didn't give Harry the wand for two reasons, one of which I can't tell you, but the other was because it is a rare wand and he just couldn't give it away.

**Harryp1**: I am not sure why it doesn't show up for some people when I first put it up, but I have it happen to me some times with stories I read too.

**Silverscale**: Right now the only one really trying to control him is Dumbledore, but we will see. He doesn't kill innocent people, but there are a lot of people who aren't innocent in his eyes so maybe one of them will be the one you want me to kill.

**AlboDraconis**: Thank you I like doing the dream scenes because they add to what people will get out of the story, and also you never know what to interpret out of a dream, so that comes in handy too.

It is a tangled web and such as the title explains this is only the beginning of what is to come for the Boy-Who-Lived. (_Evil Grin_)

**Slash&Burn**: Yes Harry is packing heat and I am not sure why I did that, but I like the idea of him having more than just a wand for protection I guess. As I said to another reviewer there are a couple of reasons for not giving Harry the wand, and you will see what happens about that later. That is also way I didn't have him use Imperio on Ollivander, because of something else I have planned. Yes Harry paid for the guns because he didn't want to be a theft (oh boy will that bit him in the ass later) anyway he paid for them, because he thought it was the right thing to do.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: The Attack

* * *

**

**July 7, 1996**

"Milord all is ready for our attack, but are you sure today is the best day to do it?" A man asked. This man was dressed in a red robe and wore a golden mask.

"Again, you question me?" The lord said as he looked at his servant.

"I am sorry milord." The man said as he knelt down kissing the hem of his lord's robe.

"Rise, today is to be a great day!" The lord said as the servant stood up. "Today we will bring the world to the realization that their hopes of salvation will never come to pass. Today we make the forces of light pay for all that they have done to protect the foolish muggles of the world!"

* * *

In Harry's bedroom he is asleep holding on to Tonks in the center of his bed. Tonks has her head upon his bare chest as two soft pops echo into the room waking them from their slumber.

Tonks is a bit shocked as she realizes where she is and then becomes scared as she sees to people dressed in red robes and gold masks standing at the end of the bed.

"Don't even think about Apparating, Miss Tonks, because there is an Apparation Ward around this room preventing it."

Harry sat up in bed and looked at the two in his room. "Don't worry Tonks, these two saved my life when Vernon just about killed me."

"Harry, as promised we have come to take you away from this place." The female said who was also dressed like her lord.

Tonks turned to look at Harry and blushed crimson red. "Harry, what is happening here?"

"I am not quite sure Tonks, but whatever it is we will get through it together." Harry said and then turned his attention back to the two at the foot of his bed. "Thank you for all that you have done, but I handled the problem with my relatives, so I think we will be staying here."

"Actually Harry I thought you might say that, and that's why I decided that now would be the best time to get you before you became too powerful." The lord said as he aimed his wand at Harry. "Tempero! Tempero!" Instantly both Harry and Tonks were under the power of the Controller Curse, a curse thought to have been lost. "Now then, Harry, gather all that you will need for the trip and lets go!" The dark lord turned back to his female companion, but before he could give her instruction she spoke.

"Milord wouldn't the Imperious Curse worked just as well on them?" The female asked as she looked at him.

"Milady, have you forgotten who we are dealing with? Mr. Potter would have just fought its control, with this he had no chance of fighting my control." The lord said as he looked at Harry and Tonks then he looked at his female companion again. "Now if you will make it appear that Death eaters attacked the residence I will finish here and meet you down stairs. Remember do not kill the muggles they will get theirs later, just render them unconscious and modify their memories to remember the Death Eaters attacking them."

"Milord, won't the Order be suspicious if they find them alive? I mean, Death Eaters would kill them without a second thought." The female said, as she looked at her master.

"That is true, so take them to the basement, and make it appear that they hid when the Death Eaters attacked. Do not knock them out." The lord said as he turned back to see Harry was almost done. "Very good, now we shall head down stairs and meet milady, then we will Portkey to my temporary headquarters.

* * *

At the same moment that the Lord and his mistress kidnapped Harry, other followers were sent out dressed like Death Eaters to draw attention away from the kidnapping.

Another group, also disguised as Death Eaters attacked the burrow where they captured Molly, Ron, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They made the attack look like Death Eaters had struck, and then used a Portkey to get back to their Headquarters.

Also at the same moment a third group of "Death Eaters" attacked the apartment of Remus Lupin, and captured him without much effort, as he was sleeping when they arrived, since he just got off guard duty a few hours before hand.

* * *

At the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, they found out about the attack in London when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the headquarters.

Albus was not happy when he received the news and instantly went and found Snape who was sitting in the kitchen staring at the table. "Snape! Why wasn't I informed about the Death Eaters attack on London today?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore with a confused expression on his face. "Sir, I was not informed of any attack scheduled for today. Voldemort has been recovering still after his battle with Potter at the Ministry of Magic."

"Then you explain to me why there are reports coming in that say Death Eaters were terrorizing muggles in a London train station!" Dumbledore said in a stern and hateful tone.

"Sir, I assure you that I knew nothing of this attack, or I would have informed you of it. It must be a rogue group doing the attack." Snape said as he stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Let's hope so Snape, because if anything happens to Harry, we will not be able to defeat Voldemort, and I want that more than anything! Snape, go check on Potter and make sure that he is secure in his house." Dumbledore said as he turned and left the kitchen.

"Why is it that it is always my fault when something doesn't go his way?" Snape said as he Apparated out of the headquarters.

* * *

Seconds later Snape appeared on Privet Drive and was greeted by Fred Weasley, who had been stuck on guard duty that morning. "You're early Professor, is something wrong?"

"Silence Weasley!" Snape snapped as he looked at Fred. "Tell me has Potter left the house?"

Fred looked a bit confused as he looked at Snape. "No Professor, was he supposed to leave?"

"No Weasley he wasn't!" Snape snapped again as he looked at the house. "Has anything happened here at all today?"

"No Professor, all has been quiet here today. Might I ask what this is about Professor?" Fred asked a bit worried about what might have happened to bring Snape here.

"No you may not, now return to your post!" Snape said and then Apparated back to headquarters to inform Dumbledore that his precious golden boy was safe at home. Little did he know that Harry wasn't even in the house.

* * *

Harry and Tonks were taken to the Lord's temporary headquarters, which was a small house outside of London. The basement was made into a small dungeon with cells to hold the prisoners that were brought in. Harry and Tonks were both lifted from under the Tempero Curse as soon as they were placed into the dungeon cell.

Harry walked up to the cell door and looked out at the woman that had imprisoned him. "I want to talk with your lord!"

"Don't worry, Harry, you will speak with him soon enough, but for now be silent as not to disturb the other guests that are here." The woman said as she walked out of the basement and made her way to meet her lord.

"Harry, I thought you said they were friendly?" Tonks said in a scared and concerned tone.

"Don't worry, Tonks, I will find out what is happening. They were kind to me, and now I find that they were using me just like everyone else was!" Harry said as he punched the wall of his cell.

"Now Potter, don't do that, you might injure yourself." A male voice said from the front of the cell.

"I want to see your lord!" Harry said as he went towards the front of the cell again.

"Calm yourself Potter. Milord will see you now, but only if you remain calm or must I use the Tempero Curse to get you to him?" The male asked in a stern tone.

"I will go calmly!" Harry said in a calm tone, though he was boiling over with rage.

* * *

Harry was taken up to a small kitchen, where the master sat at the table, waiting for him. The man that brought Harry up motioned for him to sit at the table and then returned to his post at the front door.

"Harry, would you like some tea?" The master asked as he poured himself some tea.

"No I don't want any bloody tea! Why are you doing this Lord Rettop?" Harry asked as he looked at Lord Rettop.

"So, you know who I am, I should have known that meddling watcher would try and interfere, but she is too late!" Lord Rettop said as he looked at Harry and then took a sip of his tea.

"Tell me Rettop why were you nice to me? And why are you doing this?" Harry asked in a hurt tone.

"Really, Harry, I thought that you would have pieced it all together by now. Oh well I suppose you wouldn't with everything that has been happening." Rettop said as he looked at Harry again after setting his tea on to the table.

"No more games, just who the hell are you and why have you taken me and my friends hostage?" Harry asked as he looked at Rettop.

"First off Harry I thought you had no friends. Oh well I suppose it is time to reveal all to you, since time is running out." Rettop said as he stood up and pulled down his hood and took off his mask. He had messy medium length raven black hair and shining emerald green eyes. "Look upon the man that you would have become Harry!"

Harry was in shock, as he looked at the man before him.

"That's right Harry, you and I are the same person, only from different times." Rettop said as he motioned his wand to make his name appear in the air.

Rettop flashed in bright red letters and then they moved to form the words Lord Potter!

"How, I mean why?" Harry stammered as he looked at the name floating in the air.

Rettop sat back down and poured Harry some tea. "That is a long story, but lets just say that I found that Voldemort wasn't too wrong in hating Dumbledore, though I wasn't too extreme when it came to killing muggles, but my followers have killed a few that deserved it."

Harry knew what his future self meant by that because he was seeing that Dumbledore was nothing but an incompetent moron that was using him for his own means. "I can understand that, but why come to this time?"

Rettop took a drink and then looked at his younger self. "Well I found that in my time I didn't have enough power to bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore. That is why I decided to find the dark path sooner in life and become more powerful. However things haven't worked as I planned and I wound up in this time. I had intended to arrive when we turned ten, so I could start my younger self down the dark path before Dumbledork could change him, but that didn't work."

Harry looked a bit confused as he finally relaxed and drank some of his tea. "Why didn't you just go back once you found out you were in the wrong time?"

Rettop drank a bit more of his tea and then looked at Harry. "I would have, but it took so much energy to get my followers and I back to this time that I wouldn't be able to go back with all of them. That is when I came up with the plan to send you back with a smaller group, that way you will all have knowledge from now and will be able to bring about the end of Dumbledore and Voldemort's tyranny."

Harry was again shocked as he looked at Rettop. "Wait how can you send us back if you can't take yourself and your followers back?"

Rettop went pale as he looked at Harry. "Basically, my followers and I will use every ounce of our magic to send you back and then we will cease to exist, but they know that it will only be in this timeline. See once we arrived here, our future was altered, as such when you and your 'friends' arrive in the past, this future will be destroyed and it will be what you do back then that will rewrite the future."

Harry stared at Rettop with a confused expression upon his face, as the information was a bit much to take in all at once. "You will kill yourselves to send us back?"

Rettop looked down at the table for a moment. "Basically, yes, but this will also prevent any paradoxes from happening, since this time line will be destroyed. That means you will have free rein to do whatever you need to, to complete the mission."

Harry now understood what he meant some, but was still a bit confused. "So you are sending us back to when I was ten this time?"

Rettop stood up and stretched a bit. "That is the plan, though I am not sure if it will work out or not. Because this is all new to me, so I may miss the year again like I did the first time. Though I am hoping with a smaller group it will work out better."

"Who do you plan on sending back with me?" Harry asked as he looked at Rettop still not sure if he liked the plan or not, but knew he had little choice in what happened.

Rettop sat back down and took another drink of tea. "Well I figured I would send you, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus Lupin."

Harry again was shocked as he looked at Rettop. "Why are you sending Ron and Ginny?"

"Well I figured they were friends, so they should go back with you. Though I am not sure how loyal Ron will be to you." Rettop stated coolly.

Harry now was starting to realize what all was happening and came to his senses. "No, Ron will never agree to it, and for that matter I doubt that Hermione would either. I am almost positive that Ron wouldn't because he is already jealous of me."

"This is true, and in my future Ron turned into a real git." Rettop stated as he looked at his cup of tea. "Okay Ron won't be sent back, but then who should be sent in his place?"

"No one." Harry said calmly. "Just send the five of us back and allow us to bring an end to this once and for all."

Rettop looked at Harry and grinned for a moment, and then he got a worried look on his face. "I hope that Hermione will work out in the past, because in my timeline when Ron became a git she was right with him."

"I am sure once she realizes that she would be better without Ron she will come around." Harry said as he looked at Rettop.

The woman from earlier walked into the kitchen and walked over and sat down beside Rettop. "Milord we best hurry this up time is running out."

Rettop looked at the woman for a moment and then back at Harry. "Harry we should be getting to our guests."

Harry looked at Rettop and then looked at the woman. "Before we go I have to know, who are you under that mask?"

The woman looked at Rettop and he nodded his approval. The woman removed her hood and mask, and Harry was floored once more, but not as much as before. "Wotcher Harry."

"Tonks? I should have known that was you under there!" Harry said as he stared at her.

"Yeah I was a bit shocked that you didn't know it was me, but I couldn't reveal myself too soon or else things could have got really confusing for you."

"If you have no more questions, we best be getting to the rest of our guests." Rettop said as he looked at Harry but then turned to the future Tonks. "Dora could you tell Snape that I want Ron and Molly returned to the burrow with modified memories of the attack."

Harry looked at Rettop. "Snape? How did you get him to follow you?"

Rettop looked at Harry and grinned. "A lot changed in my time Harry, and when Snape learned how big a blunder head that Dumbledore was, he was more than willing to help me bring an end to him and Voldemort."

Harry was shocked that Snape would work with him, but was glad to see that his future self did have some powerful followers. "Oh I see, but I never thought he would work with us after what happened."

"I know, I was a bit surprised too, but now isn't the time to talk about that since time is running out." Rettop said as he pulled on his mask and hood. "Shall we go?"

Harry followed Rettop back down into the basement to meet up with the rest of the group that would be going back in time.


	9. Back In Time They Go

**A/N**: Here is the next chapter and replies to the reviews I have received.

**Darkepyon**: The plan is to send Harry and the rest of his group back to 1990, that group includes Remus Lupin. Lord Rettop will disappear because as soon as Harry is sent back there will be no reason for him to send himself back again from the future. The paradox of this action is that all those that came back the first time those with Rettop will cease to exist in that time. As for what happens when Harry and the rest come back into 1990 when they are met with their former selves they were merge into one being there wont be two. However they will have all their memories from 1996 when they merge with their younger selves and that is why it is better to start training back in 1990 to give them an extra six years added to the six years of knowledge they already have. I hope that clarifies it for you if not I hope that the story does.

**The Silver Serpent**: Lord Rettop is the old dark lord's name when Harry gets back in time he will use a name that will be better.

**shadow of the black abyss**: Yep now Harry can get his spare wand like I had planned.

**Cocoa Girl**: I think I answered your question about when I stated to Darkepyon about the time travelers merging with their younger selves with all their memories and power from 1996.

**AidanPryde**: Thanks for the review.

**Slash&Burn**: I had to have her seem surprised because I didn't want to give away who she was right away. Also she didn't know the whole plan until later, because Lord Rettop only told his people what they needed to know at the time things were happening. I have already explained this but I will say it again. Harry will merge with his younger self. He will have his younger self's body but his older self's mind and power. He will not have to kill himself like the future lord did.

Ok I for one will be the first to admit that I don't have the slightest clue as to how time travel would actually work. However here is how I have it figured out, so it makes some sense to me in a way and hopefully to you too. Lord Rettop and his followers will not exist once Harry and his friends head back in time because at the moment that they are sent back the paradox will occur, which will result in Lord Rettop never coming to the past thus he would cease to exist thus he would be erased from existence. However Harry will still have the knowledge that he gains because the paradox didn't affect the 16 year old. You are correct that Lord Rettop and his followers will be 'blinked' out of existence but not until young Harry and his friends are sent to the past if that makes any sense to you, which I hope it does because that is the theory that I am using.

**jollander**: No the young Harry will not have Tonks calling him Milord or anything like that. Though there might be times that he is referred to as Master, but mostly it will be just Harry. Harry isn't exactly totally Dark and until you read the rest of the story I suppose my logic wont make sense to you, but hopefully it will eventually.

**Silverscale**: You are by far the nuttiest reviewer I have to date and thanks for that cause your review made me laugh. Harry wont kill Rettop, but wait to you see what happens to him.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Back In Time They Go**

**July 7, 1996  
**Harry and Rettop entered the basement and made their way towards the cells as the masked man from earlier walked over to the cell containing the Weasleys. Harry figured that he must have been Snape, which he should have realized when the man called him Potter earlier.

Snape stood in front of the cell door. "Get away from the door!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with poor little Harry?" Molly asked with rage in her eyes.

"Potter is fine, but I wouldn't worry about him!" Snape said coldly as he looked into the cell.

Ron laughed at the comment. "Yeah Potter is the golden boy after all, he is the best thing to happen to this world." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron that is Harry you are talking about!" Ginny cried out as tears came pouring down her cheeks.

"Screw Potter!" Ron said coolly as he looked at the man in front of the door. "Potter is only the golden boy now, but once he takes out Voldemort he will be a nobody again."

"Silence Weasley!" Snape snapped, as he pulled out the key to open the cell door. "Molly, step forward to the door and the rest of you stay back!" Snape said as he opened the door and aimed his wand at the rest of them.

Molly hesitated and stood where she was.

"Molly, don't make me force you to come out!" Snape snapped as he looked at her.

Molly slowly walked forward towards the cell door, but as she got closer Ron charged at Snape.

"**Stupefy!**" Snape shouted and Ron fell to the floor with a hard thud. "There will be no heroes here today."

"Having problems?" Rettop asked as he walked up to Snape.

"No milord, Mr. Weasley was trying to be a hero, but he was taken care of." Snape said coolly as he grabbed molly and pulled her out of the cell. "Milord please hold her while I get the boy."

Snape left go of Molly and Rettop grabbed her as Snape went in and picked up Ron. As Rettop was holding Molly she saw Harry standing there and became really confused. Snape came out a moment later and took a hold of Molly. "Milord I will be right back." Snape said as he used a Portkey to take all three of them back to the Burrow.

Rettop nodded, and then walked over to the open cell door. "If you ladies will follow me, it is time for you to find out why you are here."

Hermione and Ginny didn't move they just held on to each other.

"Please ladies do not make this harder than it has to be." Rettop said as he stood there.

Harry meanwhile walked up to the cell with Tonks inside it and opened the door. "Tonks please come out, so you can find out what is happening."

"**Harry**!" Tonks screamed as she ran up and pulled Harry into a fierce hug. "Harry what's going on here?"

"You will find out shortly Tonks, just trust me enough to come along for now." Harry said as he hugged Tonks back and she nodded in agreement.

Rettop looked at Harry and grinned. "Hey, Harry could you get these ladies to come out? They seem to be afraid of me."

Harry pulled himself away from Tonks, reluctantly, and made his way over to the cell holding Hermione and Ginny. Once they saw Harry standing there they both ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Harry what is going on, and where are Ron and Molly?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from Harry.

"All shall be explained shortly, as for Ron and Molly they have been taken home to the Burrow as their presence here is no longer needed." Harry said as he pulled away from Ginny. "You both just have to trust me for now until everything is explained."

Ginny looked at Harry with a look of confusion on her face. "I trust you Harry and will do whatever I have to, to prove my loyalty."

Hermione didn't look as eager to agree with Harry, but finally she nodded in agreement, to at least trust him until all was explained.

Harry then made his way over to the cell that contained the still knocked out Remus Lupin. "Rettop what did your people do to him?"

Rettop walked up to Harry and looked at him for a moment. "This is not their work Harry. In fact he has been sleeping since they brought him here."

Tonks stepped up beside Harry and whispered in his ear. "He is probably worn out from doing his shift outside your residence last night. Someone might want to wake him up, though, since he is, as I assume, a part of whatever is happening here."

Harry opened the cell and walked in and cast a charm to wake Remus up. Remus looked at Harry. "Harry? How? Where are we and how did we get here?"

"Remus we are currently inside a temporary headquarters where we are preparing for one of the most taxing mission we will ever undertake." Harry said, as he helped Remus to his feet.

"What mission, Harry?" Remus asked as he stood up beside Harry.

"I will explain it to you, and the rest of those here, when we get out of here." Harry said, as he led the way out of the basement and into the kitchen.

Harry waited until everyone was seated and then started to tell them what was happening. "The man dressed in red here is called Lord Rettop, but you guys will know him better as Harry Potter!"

Everyone looked shocked at this statement and then Rettop removed his hood and mask and proved that he was in fact Harry Potter, just an older version from the future. The younger Harry then went on to inform them of what would happen, and that if they chose to follow him then they would all go back to 1990 where they would relive the last six years and change some of the events that have happened.

Hermione instantly started to complain about different paradox issues, but Rettop informed about what would happen when they left, but she was still skeptical about it. "Harry, if we are going to do this as a group why did you send Ron away? Shouldn't he be part of this group?"

Harry and Rettop both shouted no at the same time, but then Harry finished explaining why he said no. "Ron is a jealous git, and if he knew that I was going to have a lot more power than him he would try and find ways to bring me down. It is better for him if he doesn't know what is about to happen."

Tonks stood up and walked over to Harry. "I will follow you wherever you go, Harry, and would go into hell with you if you asked me to, you can count me in."

"Thanks Tonks, I had a feeling that you would support me on this." Harry said as he looked at Tonks.

Remus stood up and walked over to Harry. "Harry, I swore I would watch over you after your parents and Sirius died, and I meant that, so I am also with you."

"Do you people even realize what you are doing? Harry will just become the next Dark Lord as proven by his future self!" Hermione said as she looked at the people around her.

"So I take it that you will not support me then. Snape please return Miss Granger to the Burrow with a modified memory." Harry said without even giving Hermione a chance to protest his decision. "If anyone else here feels this is a mistake, speak up now and be returned home. For once we go back in time there is no turning back."

No one else said anything, as they agreed to work with Harry. Snape took Hermione back to the Burrow, as everyone else was getting his or her things together for the mission.

Harry went to Gringotts, to get a supply of Galleons out, and to put his muggle money he had left back into his vault. He was glad that no matter when it time he went, Galleons were all the same, but unfortunately muggle money would be a bit different since they were marked with the year they were printed.

Tonks went to her apartment to get some things that she felt that she would need in 1990. Remus did the same thing, and when he returned Snape gave him enough Wolfsbane potions to last him for years, until he got to Hogwarts in Harry's third year to get it on his own. Ginny didn't really need much, but Harry decided to give her some money, so she would be able to have a small stash when she got to 1990.

Finally everyone was in place and there was only one more thing to do before they left, well two things, but one involved all of them. The second thing was Rettop giving Harry a scroll in private.

"Harry this scroll contains a powerful spell that I was going to use when I got to 1990, but since I am not going I am giving it to you to use. Be careful with it though because it has a lot of draw backs to it, but it will definitely help you in gaining power. Read it very carefully before you decide to use it or not." Rettop said as he handed the scroll to Harry and then led him out to meet the rest of his friends.

Rettop looked at everyone for a moment and then started to speak. "This is the last you will see of this future, because it will be different when you return to this time. You all will have your current memories and only you four will ever remember what had been. Each of you will be back there to help Harry and as such I think it is time to reveal the last thing to everyone."

The future Snape walked up to Rettop and exposed his arm, which showed his marking as a supporter of Rettop.

"As you see in my time my followers have a mark so we are bonded in a way. This is to both ensure loyalty and also is used as a way for me to contact and communicate with my followers. Now before you can go back you must agree to wear the mark that connects you to Harry as your lord. Oh and before I forget Harry, please do me a favor when you get to 1990." Rettop said and waited for Harry to agree. "When you get back there please pick a name better than Lord Rettop because frankly that doesn't inspire much fear."

Harry, Tonks, and Remus laughed at the latter comment. Ginny however looked scared, very scared in fact and everyone could tell.

"Ginny what's wrong? You are as pale as a ghost." Harry said as he looked at Ginny and it was true her face had lost all color.

"Harry I am so sorry. I can't do this, I am so sorry." Ginny said as she started to cry.

"Ginny why can't you?" Tonks asked as she placed her arm on Ginny's shoulder.

"She can't do it because she is already marked, aren't you Miss Weasley?" Rettop said in a cold fashion, unlike any tone that Harry would use.

"Ginny what does he mean your marked?" Harry asked as he looked at Ginny.

"Back after you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets I was so distraught and confused. I really didn't know what was happening around me. That is when Professor Dumbledore came to the Burrow, and asked to speak with mom and me. Oh Harry I am so sorry I hope you can forgive me." Ginny said as she lost all control and broke down crying even more.

Harry looked concerned and then looked at Rettop. "What is she talking about? I know you know, so tell me now!"

Rettop looked at Ginny and knew she couldn't reveal it to Harry without dying so he decided to come clean. "Harry I was going to wait and let you read the note I hid for you, but since it has come up I will tell all of you now. Dumbledore and Molly Weasley felt that Ginny should be with you Harry and they formed a marriage contract. As a condition of the contract Ginny was given over to the light side and marked as a member of the Order of Phoenix. With that mark she can never serve any Dark Lord, or she would be killed, because that is how the marking works. I had hoped that Dumbledore hadn't done it, because it was only a rumor in my time, but now I know for sure he did."

"What? Dumbledore sold me to Molly to ensure I married her daughter? No offense Ginny you're a nice girl, but I don't love you." Harry said, as he looked even more pissed then he was before.

"That's exactly what he did, Harry, and he would expect you to marry Ginny when she turned sixteen whether you wanted to or not!" Rettop said in a caring tone, but that was laced with a bit of rage.

"How could he do something like that?" Harry asked as he looked at Rettop. "How could Molly agree to something like that?"

"Mom was forced into it, Harry, as was I. Dumbledore forced us to agree, we wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You have to know that we wouldn't betray you like that." Ginny said between sobbing as she looked down ashamed of what had happened.

"What?" Harry said still shocked and confused by Ginny's statement.

"Harry, Dumbledore has been using everyone for his own selfish desires, so be careful when you get back to 1990, and make sure he doesn't get to use you again like he did before! Trust only those with your mark and no one else." Rettop said as he stood up and looked at Harry. "It is time to go, so if there are no more complaints, Tonks and Remus will be given my mark, but once you're in 1990 you can make your own mark."

Rettop presses his wand to Tonks arm and chants an incantation and instantly a lightning bolt appears on her arm and then vanishes from the naked eye. He then repeats the incantation on Remus and again the mark his appears from sight. "Time for the three of you to go back and start the new group that will bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore!"

Harry, Tonks, and Remus all stood waiting as Rettop started the incantation that would send them back in time, and all his followers surrounded them lending their power into the spell. The room begins to shift a bit and then is consumed by a blinding white light. As the light fades only Ginny is left sitting there, Rettop and all his followers vanished along with Harry, Tonks, and Remus. Lord Rettop and all his followers sacrificed their selves by sending Harry, Tonks, and Remus back in time thus causing Lord Rettop and his followers to no longer exist.

* * *

Harry landed with a soft thud on his feet and found that he wasn't at the Dursleys' house like he expected to be. Instead he was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley and was all alone.

"What happened?" Harry asked himself as he looked around for a moment but found that things weren't as they should be. "Tonks, Remus, where are you?"

Nothing. Harry couldn't figure it out didn't the spell work or what? Harry walked down the street a bit and found a Daily Prophet sitting on a stand for sale. He walked over and picked it up and about fainted when he saw the date on it. "Oh boy!"

**Daily Prophet July 7, 1940**


	10. Working Out a Plan

**A/N:** From this point on this story and the rest of the series is strictly AU since Harry is rewriting history.

Thanks to **ApocSM** and **DoomGazeZero** for reviewing and thanks to all the rest of you too.

**Silverscale**: Okay maybe nutty wasn't right maybe insane would fit better. Thanks for the review and the laugh.

**Darkepyon**: Well I have planned out what Harry will do for fifty years and there is a reason for him being in the past. Well I wouldn't have called you a fool, though I would have suggested you check out my profile for the ships. Though the main one in later fics in the series will be Harry/Tonks.

**Shadow of the black abyss**: He is going to learn a lot more than he bargained on.

**Japanese-Jew**: In this chapter you will see just how arrogant Rettop is or maybe foolish would be a better name for him.

**Slash&Burn**: fics aren't canon so just keep telling yourself and you will be fine now that your entering an AU state of chapters. Ginny couldn't take the mark at the time Rettop said about it, so that meant she was unable to go back since he wanted everyone to be completely loyal to Harry before they left. The questions about Voldie were good but at this time I can not answer them since it would ruin the experience of seeing what happens. No your questions aren't annoying I just hope you understand why I can't answer some of them.

**Shadowed Rains**: Ah what do you mean by mistake number two?

**Basilisk from Poland**: You will see that he isn't kind but that was Rettop (Future Harry) so maybe the other Harry will be better. As for your comment about 17 chapters there are actually 18 chapters in this fic, and that's all I needed for this installment in the series. Though I would like to know why you think I need more? He will be independent from Dumbledork, and he will train and he will become powerful in some ways, but more like he will be more skilled.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Working Out a Plan **

**July 7, 1940  
**Harry just stared at the Daily Prophet in disbelief. _'How could the spell be so far off? It sent me fifty years beyond my intended point!'_ Harry thought as he looked at the paper for a moment longer and then he realized that people were looking at him a bit funny. _'I better figure this out somewhere a bit more private.'_ Harry thought as he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron and rented to room to stay in for the time being.

As Harry sat in his rented room he tried to think of what could have happened. If he was here then where in time were Tonks and Remus. Possibly they wound up in 1990 like he was suppose to, but Harry had no idea where they were. he tried contacting them the way that Rettop had described in his note, but he couldn't sense their presence which told Harry they weren't in the same year.

"I have a mission to complete, and I will! I just have to figure out what to do now that I am here instead of 1990. The harder puzzle is how do I stay alive long enough to complete my mission." Harry mused as he paced around the room.

Then Harry thought about the scroll he had got from Rettop, maybe it would tell him how to mange survive to complete his task. Then again Rettop didn't know that Harry would go back this far, so how could he have planned for this? Harry opened the scroll and a small note fell out on to the floor, Harry bent down and picked it up and started to read it.

_Harry,_

_I hope that you will not need to use the spell that is on this scroll, but I gave it to you just in case my fears are confirmed. It is my theory that your followers will wind up in 1990 as planned or close to that time. However you will probably not end up in that time, and if I am right then you are a bit further than that._

_If you only missed 1990 by a few years then you wont need this spell, but if my worst fears are true and that simpleton seer in my time is right then you are much further than that. You may even be back before Voldemort completed school at Hogwarts. If that is so, then you will need this spell to survive and I am really sorry if you do have to use it._

_Lord Rettop_

"That bastard knew I could miss the intended time and yet he didn't warn me ahead of time! Damn it how could I do this to myself?" Harry said aloud and then realized that he didn't put any silencing spells in place. Quickly he places a silencing charm around the room, so no one would hear him. Harry opened the scroll and looked at it in disbelief.

* * *

**Necroquickin**

**WARNING**: The following spell is not to be used by anyone without the power to control the effects of it. This is far too powerful for any more witch or wizard to use, and only those of an extremely power nature should even consider it. Mages and necromancers can use this if they are medium level or above.

Necroquickin is intended to be used by skillful necromancers or mages because it draws the very life force, magical essence, and mental capacity of a victim out of the victim and bestows it into the caster.

What does that mean for you reading this? It means that when you kill someone, that's right you **KILL** the person, with this spell you take his or her life force. Necromancers who wish to prolong their life use this. By taking the life force of another human being a necromancer can in a sense live forever, though they could be killed in battle or something, but they would never die of old age, unless they stopped killing people all together.

By taking a witch or wizard's magical essence you can recharge your own magical energy supplies if they are being weakened by spell usage. Again this is intended for Necromancers since they use a lot of their magical energy reserves when animating the dead.

Taking the mental capacity of a victim means that everything they you, you will know by killing them with this spell. This can be very taxing on someone who doesn't know how to process all the information that they are receiving. In a sense you would have every single memory that the person had implanted into your head instantly. This is the part of the spell that prevents a lot of witches and wizards from using it unless they have a strong mental state to handle the information over load. Those that are tried in Occlumency and are very good at it can handle the information taken in since they are able to process it a lot better than those without any knowledge of Occlumency.

There is one more warning that must be considered before trying to master this spell. If the victim has special gifts or talents that gift or talent could be passed on to the caster when the memories of the victim are transplanted into the caster. This can be dangerous if used on a Dark Wizard because their darkness could also consume the caster. Necromancers don't fear this since they are considered dark already, but mages, witches, and wizards should be extremely careful before attempting this spell!

* * *

Harry just stared at the long warning for a few minutes. "No wonder Rettop didn't want me using this spell, but it may be my only hope if I plan on living for fifty years just to make it back to my friends."

Harry finished reading the scroll and found that the spell itself was not that hard to perform, but being able to handle the affects of the spell were hard. "I will only use this spell if there is no other way, because nothing can prevent me from completing my mission."

Harry placed the scroll down and then grabbed his shrunken trunk out of his pocket and made it bigger. Thankfully he had some older looking robes made that would work for now, but he would need to buy a few in this time.

Harry decided to get some lunch since he didn't get to eat before he jumped back in time, so he quickly changed and went in search of food. After having his feel he made his way out into Diagon alley and decided to go buy a few things.

His first stop was at the robe shop where he bought robes that where from this time so he would blend in more. Once he had that taken care of he went to Ollivander's and bought the wand that he had intended to in 1996, but wasn't able to do to the laws in place. With his second wand firmly in place he made his way down into Knockturn Alley to see if he could find any books in this time that would help him.

While in Knockturn Alley Harry made his way into a small shop that sold rare dark creatures. He didn't know why he was there, but once he walked in he felt like he was drawn there.

Harry walked over and saw a Phoenix setting on a perch and was a bit shocked to see it since he believed that Phoenixes were a light creature, so why would this once be in this shop.

"I see you have an eye on my phoenix, magnificent isn't she?" The owner asked as he stepped up by Harry.

"Yes she is, but aren't Phoenixes a light creature?" Harry asked with a genuine interest in the magnificent bird.

"Yes, normally one would consider a Phoenix to be a light creature, but this is no normal Phoenix." The owner said as he looked at the bird. "This Phoenix is the last of the Dark Phoenixes of Transylvania. The Phoenix is considered a dark creature because they can cause massive pain if they become completely black. However as you see right now this one is still red with gold feathers, which is because she hasn't bonded with a Dark Wizard. If she was to bond with a wizard of light, then she would probably never turn pure black, and then she wouldn't be as evil."

As the owner was talking the phoenix flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder and started to peck at his ear in a caring manner.

"Well sir it would seem that my Phoenix has decided she wants to bond with you, though I must say it will be hard to part with her. I have had her for many years and was sure that she would never bond with anyone."

Harry knew that he had to have the Phoenix, so he turned to the owner. "I will take her."

"I assumed as much sir, but as I said she is rare and wont be cheap. She will cost you 10,000 galleons."

Harry hated to spent that much of his reserve money, but he knew he had been drawn into this shop by the Phoenix, and there was no way he was leaving without her. Harry paid for the phoenix and made his way out of the shop.

After finishing all his shopping Harry returned to his room where he looked over everything that he bought. Then a thought struck him that hadn't really registered before hand.

"Voldemort isn't in power yet! Hell he just finished his second year at Hogwarts!" Harry said aloud and was thankful that he replaced the silencing charms so he wouldn't be over heard. Then Harry realized that since he was in the past Harry Potter didn't exist and that meant that he would run out of funds if he didn't find some way of making money. However he had no identity and without graduating from school he couldn't get a job in the Wizarding world.

Harry started to debate whether or not to kill Tom Riddle before he could even become Voldemort, but then he realized that if he did kill him now, then he would never have gained some of his power. However taking out Voldemort would save a lot of lives, and that would mean his parents would be alive. Though that could just give room for a new Dark Lord, and this one could be a lot worse than Voldemort.

After contemplating for what seemed like hours Harry decided that he would not kill Voldemort yet, but he would have to get closer to him. "I read somewhere that it is smart to keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" this only left the problem of how to get close to Tom without drawing to much suspicion upon himself.

Then, it hit him. He would have to wait until Tom entered his sixth year, and then Harry could enter his sixth year. That way he could keep an eye on Tom and also graduate from school and be able to get a job in the real world and make money to keep him financially secure until he got back to his own time.

Harry was exhausted after all he had been through and fell into a deep sleep. The next day he awoke later than normal and starting planning out how he would be able to pull off his plan without getting caught.

Harry spent weeks learning to be able to change his appearance so that he could look older or younger. Though when he thought about it, it would be so much easier if he could get a hold of an item to help him. Then he remembered about a magical item he saw in the book he read. It was called the Chameleon Belt, and it looked like a normal belt but it enabled the wearer to take on any appearance that the wearer wanted. This was provided that the wearer knew the person, and the more the wearer knew about the person the more detail the appearance would be. The wearer could even sound exactly like the person if the wearer knew the person well enough.

**August 17, 1942**  
It took Harry a long time to locate where the belt was and figure out how he would be able to obtain the belt. Harry knew that the belt was currently found within the Cairo Museum, in Egypt. A muggle archaeologist found it when he found a pharaohs' tomb, but he never really understood what he found. 

Harry researched all he could about the museum and then had to venture to Egypt and spent a few days learning where the exhibit was located. Now was the day that he would be able to get his hands on the belt.

Harry waited until the museum had closed for the night and then he used a glamour spell to hide his identity from the world. He then pulled out a battle robe made out of basilisk skin and manticore skin, which made it a good robe against wizards, but Harry was dealing with muggles, still he wanted to be safe. He then placed a black robe on with a hood to help conceal him from the world. He also had both his wands in place, along with the two muggle guns he bought.

The plan was pretty simple, but when it came to Harry nothing was simple. Harry Apparated right in where the exhibit was. Harry looked around; so far so good there was no one that would see him. Harry stepped closer to the exhibit and still the cost was clear, so Harry grabbed the belt from the display. As he picked it up an alarm sounded through out the museum. Harry quickly Apparated out of the museum before the guards could come to investigate.

Harry felt bad about what he did, but he really had no choice he needed that belt and nothing could prevent him from getting it. _'Serves them right, they were too dumb to even know what they had.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the belt in his hand, and then shook a bit from the thought that had crossed his mind.

**August 25, 1943  
**Harry spent the better part of a year trying to figure out a way to get into Hogwarts without drawing to much attention to himself. Then he came to the conclusion that he would have to find someone that he could impersonate with the belt he had, but that turned out to be harder than Harry had thought. 

Finally after some breaking into the ministry records Harry found the perfect person. The boy was in Slytherin and would be entering his sixth year. He was a full-blooded wizard, but his parents were killed while on vacation in German and now the boy was stuck living with his Aunt and Uncle, who happened to be both muggles.

Harry planned out the assault so he could take over the role of the kid and send the kid off to America with an altered memory, so no one would be the wiser. However Harry was about to find out that his plans don't always work out as he had hoped.

Harry took on the identity needed for this task and made his way up to the door of the residence where the boy lived. Harry hesitated for a moment and then knocked at the door.

The door opened to reveal a lady in her late thirties with long black hair, and she had a sneer upon her face. "Can I help you?"

Harry had prepared for weeks for this encounter but didn't know how these people would react since they were muggles. "Yes ma'am I am Albus Dumbledore, and I was wondering if I might have a word with your nephew."

"We don't want your kind in here now please leave." The woman said as she went to shut the door but Harry quickly placed his foot in the way to prevent it.

Harry looked at her and could tell that she didn't like wizards much. "I insist that you allow me speak to Victor."

As the woman was about to protest a big beefy man in his forties threw open the door and glared at Harry. "Look I don't know what you want, but if you aren't gone in three seconds I will call the police."

Harry decided that he had to get inside and there was no two ways about it. Harry forced his way inside and once inside he shoved the door shut and aimed his wand at the man. "I will not ask you again!"

"Your one of those freaks! Get out of my house before I show you what I do to your kind!" the man said as he balled up his fists.

Harry snapped as he had a flashback of his own uncle, and before he even knew what he was doing he had his wand aimed at the guy and shouted. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

The man fell dead on the ground and Harry felt a rush of darkness take him over, mixed with his hatred for his own relatives as he turned to the woman and shouted. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

The woman fell dead on the floor and as Harry turned he saw that the boy he was looking for was standing there with his wand aimed at him. "I know your not Professor Dumbledore I can tell, so you better explain who you are before I kill you where you stand."

Before Harry even contemplated what he was about to do he aimed his wand at the kind and shouted. "**Necroquickin!**"

The boy fell to the ground and then there was a sudden bright light that engulfed the kid and hit Harry and instantly he knew everything the kid did. He could remember everything that the kid did, and knew how his Uncle abused him since he got there and how his uncle raped him every night and then blamed him saying that it was his freak skills that forced him to do it.

Harry was really thankful that he had learned all he could about Occlumency and was able to sort out all the thoughts that the kid had, but it didn't help his feeling about killing them. He hadn't planned to kill them, it just happened and now he would have to live with that forever.

With all of Victor Drake's memories in place Harry had no problem taking on his identity and then he picked up the boy's wand and placed it into his robes. Harry now had to quickly think of a way to cover up what he did so he moved Victor's body into the kitchen and placed used an incinerating spell to burn the body so no one could find out who it was.

Harry then walked out and used a spell to conceal the fact that Victor's Aunt and Uncle were killed with Avada Kedavra, and then he pulled out his gun and shot both of them in the head at point blank range to make it look like someone broke into the house.

Harry stage it all to look like a robbery and then all he had to do was wait a bit and hope that his plan would work out. However like most plans things don't go like he had planned. The one factor that he hadn't considered was Victor's older cousin, Amber, and by time he thought about her it was too late.

She walked into the house while Harry was finishing setting up everything. "Victor!" She screamed as she watched Harry positioning the body of Victor's uncle to make it look like he was shot coming out of the kitchen.

Harry turned and saw Amber as she screamed.He just looked at her for a moment. She was eighteen years old, and had long red hair that looked to be ablaze on her head. Harry just stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"Victor, what did you do? You killed them didn't you?" Amber said as she ran over to the body of her mother, which was lying on the floor. Amber looked up at Harry again, and he saw a hint of malice in her eyes. "You told me you would wait for me!"

Harry was shocked by her outburst but was even more shocked by her final statement. "I. Um. They."

Amber stood up and walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Victor, I know you couldn't take it any more. Though I wish you would have waited for me, I would have so liked to see them beg for mercy."

Harry was floored by this statement and had no idea what to say. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything as Amber stepped away from him. "Okay Vic, now we have to call the police and make it seem like a robber broke in. You know what you have to do, right?"

Harry didn't know what she wanted him to do, but then he got a clear memory of what she was talking about. _'Of all the bloody Slytherins I could have picked, I pick the one that is conspiring to kill his bloody relatives!'_ Harry thought, as he looked through the memories that belonged to Victor.

_The plan was set up, between Victor and Amber, that they would kill his Aunt and Uncle and then they would rob the place. Victor would take all the valuables and store them away in a hidden compartment in his school trunk, so the police couldn't find them. Then Amber would call the police and tell them about the robbery.

* * *

_"It's all taken care of. Amber, I have the stuff stashed away, so all you have to do is call the police." Harry said in Victor's voice as he looked at Amber.

Amber smiled broadly as she walked back up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Remember, love, I get half of the money once we sell that crap off." Amber said as she walked over to the phone and called the police to report the robbery.

Harry couldn't believe it; Victor and his cousin were both in on the murder plot, just so they could get the money? No there was more to it than that, they wanted to kill them not for the money that was just an added bonus. No they wanted to kill them because of the abuse and the way that Victor's Uncle raped him every night.

* * *

Aurors arrived after the muggle police were called, because the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts knew that Victor was a wizard. The Aurors came and Harry went with them to the Ministry of Magic.

Once there, Harry explained how Amber and him came home, found them dead and called the police. No one had any reason not to believe him, since there were no signs of magic present at the crime scene.

The headmaster agreed to take him to Hogwarts, where he would wait for the start of his sixth year. Amber set it up so Victor could live with her during the summer, in the house that her parents left her in their will.


	11. Hogwarts With Tom Riddle

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter a bit faster than I would normally put it out, but I decided I would allow it to come out to keep you in suspense.

Thanks to the following for reviewing; **TimeReaper**, **shadow of the black abyss**, **diablosdarkness**, and **Enigma Become the Riddle**.

**Darkepyon**: I know I have answered this a few times but once again I will tell you again. Harry will merge with his younger self when the time is right, though it will be years before 1990, so no it he wont merge with his ten year old self, but with his younger self.

**Silverscale**: lol once again you got me to laugh though I am not sure why you would send a rocket up the ass of a dragon. lmao

**Shadowed Rains**: Oh okay I didn't even think of that. I thought you meant I made a second mistake since I seem to make them a lot.

**Slash&Burn**: Well I thought that it was a bit shocking you were question less, but then when you had one I felt better. (**Evil Grin**) Anyway I too like the Harry/Tonks ship most of all, but as you said she isn't even born yet, so what can a teenager do? If you looked at my profile you would see what ships would be in this. Though there will be Harry/OC too, and a slight mention of Amber too.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Hogwarts With Tom Riddle**

**August 26, 1943  
**Harry found it a bit weird being back within the walls of Hogwarts since the last couple of years he hadn't been there. Though with the help of Victor's memories he felt like he never left, and was actually starting to feel at home in the Slytherin common room. Though it was a bit unnerving being there without any students present. Harry wished that he would have come to Hogwarts before June 13, 1943, then he could have prevented Tom Riddle from framing Hagrid, but it was too late to fix that now.

Harry sat on one of the couches in the common room and was looking over a book that he bought about the dark arts. He had concealed the book to look like the Transfiguration book for sixth years, just in case any professors came in checking on him.

Harry had just finished reading the book when Professor Letum walked into the common room. She was the head of Slytherin and also the potions professor at the school. She had long black hair and wore pitch-black robes with long sleeves that covered her arms completely. "Mr. Drake I thought maybe if you weren't busy that you could give me a hand in the dungeons. I want to make sure all the ingredients are ready for when the students come for the start of term and could use some help."

Harry looked at her for a moment and saw that she had a warm smile upon her face, and as he looked over her he could tell that she was a very attractive lady. "Yes ma'am, it would be my honor to help you." Harry didn't know why he said it that way, but something told him to, it seemed that is how Victor would have answered her.

Harry followed Professor Letum into the classroom where the ingredients were all still on the shelves. Harry then heard the professor cast a locking and silencing charm on the door as she closed it. Harry wasn't sure why she would do that, but something told him that he should have looked into Victor's memories more, as the professor turned to look at him.

"So Victor tell me did the spell work that I put on your wand? Did you kill those muggle relatives of yours?" Professor Letum asked as she stepped away from the door and made her way over to him.

Harry instantly had a flash of one of Victor's memories. This one was the end of term and Professor Letum had told him how he could kill his relatives without being caught if she put an anti-tracing spell on his wand. That way the ministry would be unable to tell that he had done it.

"Yes Professor" Harry said a not real sure how else to explain what had happened.

Professor Letum stood in front of Harry and her smile dimmed a bit when he answered. "Victor how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sharon when no one is around."

"Sorry Sharon, I guess I am still a bit shook up with everything that happened." Harry said and knew instantly that he had to sit down an analyze Victor's memories a lot closer before the students started at the school.

Professor Letum pulled Harry into a tight hug and held his head right in between her breasts, as he could feel they through her robes. "Awe did you have problems killing them my dear?"

Harry didn't know what was going on, but it was pretty clear that Professor Letum and Victor were closer than they should have been. "No, I just didn't expect the Aurors to show up and investigate it." Harry said, as he remained nestled between the professor's rather large breasts.

"They weren't to rough on you were they baby, if they were I will make sure they pay." Professor Letum said, as she held on to Harry tighter.

"No they just startled me, because I thought maybe they knew I killed them." Harry said, which was a bit of the truth. When the Aurors arrived on the scene Harry thought that maybe they suspected him of killing the muggles, but that was the case.

Professor Letum pulled away from Harry and looked a bit hurt. "What you didn't think my spell would work?"

"No, I knew your spell would work on my wand, but I didn't know if I covered it up enough." Harry lied as he looked at her and saw her smile.

"I am sure you did just wonderful, and now you are free of those abusive muggles. Soon no one will be able to stand up against Grindelwald and his Nazi party." Professor Letum said as she moved around Harry and walked over towards her desk. "Don't just stand there Victor, we have work to do."

Harry had forgot the reason that he was even in the dungeon classroom in the first place when Professor Letum started talking about the murder of the muggles that was all he thought about. However now that she mentioned it Harry remembered why he was there, he was there to help her get the ingredients ready for the start of term.

As Harry turned around however he was in for another shock that he wasn't ready for. Professor Letum wasn't standing by the ingredients shelf, instead she was leaning against her desk and she had removed her robes. She was clad in a black bra and black lace panties as she leaned against her desk. Harry looked her over and was amazed at how beautiful of a body that she had, and as his eyes ran over her body he came to a mark on her left arm. It was a nazi sign, which Harry instantly knew that Professor Letum was one of Grindelwald's followers.

"Well Victor are you going to help relieve my yearnings or do I have to make you help me? I have missed you so much over the summer, and now that you are here I am not about to let you go without helping me first." Sharon Letum said as she ran her hands down over her body in a seductive way.

Harry gulped slightly as he looked at her again and knew exactly what she wanted, but he never had done that before. He never believed that his first time would be with a professor. Harry was trying to think of a way to get out of this, but then something inside him took over. It was like his heroines were on over drive and after nineteen years of sexual frustration his body yearned to take this opportunity. Harry walked over and ran his hand up her arm and slowly moved close enough to start kissing her.

* * *

Harry was exhausted as he entered the Slytherin common room. He thought that he would never get out of that dungeon as Professor Letum wouldn't let him leave until she was totally satisfied, which took a good three hours to finally make her fall asleep.

Harry went over to a cushioned chair and collapsed too exhausted to even try to read any of the books he had. Instead Harry decided that he would use his knowledge of Occlumency to sort through all the memories that he got from Victor.

After an hour of sorting out all the memories Harry realizes that he picked a special person to impersonate. He just picked Victor because he seemed like the perfect subject, but soon he was realizing just how perfect he really was.

Victor and Tom were Dumbledore's favorite Slytherins and Harry knew that it would be interesting to see just how much information he could learn with the Transfiguration teacher, since he wasn't the headmaster yet. Though Harry could also tell that Victor didn't like Dumbledore much, and he also knew that Dumbledore suspected that Tom had framed Hagrid, so Dumbledore was suspicious of Tom now. That meant that Dumbledore would be relying a bit more on Victor when he wanted something done.

* * *

**September 1, 1943**

The week before the students arrived Harry spent his time learning all he could about Victor's past. All the books that the Slytherins had access too fascinated him and he found that he was learning a lot about the Dark Arts from them. Harry was also learning a lot about potions from the potions mistress Professor Letum.

Finally it was the day that all the students would arrive at Hogwarts to start the new term. This would be the sixth year for Harry, so he didn't really know what to except, but with all of his knowledge and Victor's knowledge he was sure that he would make it through the classes without much trouble.

The classes themselves were pretty much as he thought they would be. That is until he went to his first transfiguration class with Albus Dumbledore as the teacher. The class itself was taught in much the same way that McGonagall taught the class. Though what happened after their first class was a bit disconcerting to Harry.

"Mr. Drake, Mr. Riddle, please remain behind for a moment." Dumbledore said as the rest of the class was dismissed to go to lunch.

Tom and Harry remain behind as the professor asked them to and then as the last student left Harry watched as Dumbledore walked up towards them. He aimed his wand at the door sealing it shut with a powerful locking charm and then put a powerful silencing charm in place.

"As both of you know the world is currently under the attack of a Dark Lord called Grindelwald, which the muggles know him as Adolph Hitler. I have found out that I am to be the one who will bring down the Dark Lord. Now as I know neither of you have been marked by him, I want you both to spy on members in your house. I want to know if any of them are followers of Grindelwald." Dumbledore said as he looked at each of them.

Harry hesitated a bit knowing for a fact that the head of Slytherin was in fact a nazi spy. Tom however looked like he didn't want anything to do with Dumbledore or his quest to bring down Grindelwald.

"Professor if we hear anything we will be sure to tell you sir." Harry said finally just so they could leave.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his approval and then dismissed them both to lunch. As soon as Harry and Tom were out of earshot, Tom stopped him. "Why did you tell Dumbledork that we would be his spy?"

Harry looked at Tom a bit shocked that he would ask that. "I said it so we could get out of his classroom before lunch ended. Now if you don't mind I am hungry and would like to get something to eat."

Tom put his hand on Harry's shoulder and grinned. "Smart thinking mate, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now lets go get some chow I am starved too."

Harry grinned to himself as him and Tom made their way to the Great Hall to have their lunch.

Harry knew that Dumbledore was up to something and he was determined to find out what it was, and the best way for him to do that was to look into the one gift he received from Hermione that he never bothered to read. It was a history book that would probably tell him what Dumbledore did the first time around to help him solve the mystery of what he was planning.

The other problem that Harry had to figure out how to keep a closer eye on Tom Riddle, because it was clear that he didn't like Dumbledore. It was rumored that Riddle had his closest friends calling him Voldemort in school, but so far Harry hadn't heard him once refer to himself as Voldemort.

* * *

**June 6, 1944**

The end of term feast was underway, final exams were done, and now it was almost time for the students to return home.

"Once again our time together draws to an end." Dumbledore said as he stood before the students assembled in the Great Hall. "Now it is time to see which house shall win the house cup. Hufflepuff comes in fourth with 135 points, Gryffindor comes in third with 185 points, Ravenclaw comes in second with 250 points, and in first place we have Slytherin with an outstanding 500 points. For the sixth year in a row Slytherin wins the house cup."

Harry arranged for Tom to come home with him to stay for the summer, since Harry knew all about the hells that Tom went through at the orphanage and wanted to get him out of it.

Tom wasn't to excited about going to a muggle house, but it was definitely better than going to that muggle orphanage for the whole summer.

* * *

**July 7, 1944**

Harry and Tom grew closer as friends over the summer and even Amber enjoyed having Tom around. Tom was enjoying his stay there a lot especially when compared to what he would have been put through in the orphanage.

Harry was called upon by Professor Letum to help her prepare some potions, which had to remain secret since they were for Grindelwald. Harry agreed to do it if he was able to get paid for it, because he was in need of funds. It was arranged that Harry would get 100 galleons for each potion that he made. Professor Letum also wanted Harry for more than brewing potions, but Harry tried to keep it professional.

On June 7th Harry found that he had a nice supply of money stored away and that is when he realized that Victor Drake had a vault in Gringotts. It wasn't as full as Harry's future vault, but it was more then enough to buy Harry and Tom their school supplies for the coming school year.

Harry moved a small amount of the funds into another vault. The money and items within this vault were not to be touched by Harry or anyone else until 1990 when he was reconnected with his friends. He set it up so a small amount of money would be placed into this 'special' vault every year to help it grow. Also the interest that he gained on the money in the vault was to be placed directly into the vault, so it would further grow. Harry also decided to buy a few muggle items that would one day be worth a lot of money. These items were also placed into the vault, so he would be able to keep them safe until he was ready to sell them.

Since Harry was underage by Wizarding standards still he had to wait until Victor turned 17 at which point he was able to start investing some funds he had, so they took would bring him in more money. He knew that he would have his Potter fortunes in 1990, but until then he had to make sure that he keep money flowing into his Drake Vaults.

* * *

**August 13, 1944**

It took Harry a long time to find the ritual that he needed, but finally after months of looking he located the ritual. Harry knew how he would be able to keep a small measure of control on Tom, at least until the day that Voldemort would try and kill him. Once Tom was separated from his body the ritual wouldn't work any more, but at least it would work for a few years and would severally lessen the amount of damage that he would do until his fall to a small child.

Harry brewed a sleeping potion that would knock Tom out for twelve hours. That would enough time for Harry to perform the ritual. Harry slipped the draft into a batch of tea that he then served to Tom and in a short time Tom was out cold.

Harry levitated Tom and took him into the room where he would perform the ritual. The ritual when complete would give Harry complete control over Tom. Tom would be unaware of this control, and if anyone else tried to control Tom Harry would know about it, because it also made Tom impervious to the Imperious Curse.

When the ritual was complete Harry tested it by awaking Tom and telling him that he feel asleep while having tea and that Harry had to move him into the living room because he wouldn't wake up. Tom believed Harry, which proved that the ritual had worked.

Harry now had the upper hand when it came to Tom Riddle, since he would be able to keep him under control enough to prevent some deaths from happening. Unfortunately Harry knew he couldn't prevent Tom from becoming Voldemort totally since he needed him to mark him as he equal as a child. Though Harry knew it would be a lot easier just to eliminate Voldemort before he could come to power Harry didn't want to chance changing such a drastic event unless he really had to. He feared if he did that, that fate would step in and make a monster even worse than Voldemort to replace him and Harry couldn't take that chance.

* * *

**September 1, 1944**

The seventh year at Hogwarts was pretty much like Harry would have expected it to be. He was busy working in his classes to take his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year.

The year went on and Harry keep Tom close, but still Tom wasn't having any of his close friends calling him Voldemort, which really seemed to confuse Harry.

Harry also had his theories about what Dumbledore was planning, but Harry didn't find out until April what it was.

* * *

**April 17, 1945**

Dumbledore called Harry and Tom into his office beside his classroom. He waited until they were seated and then he pulled a small brown sack out of his desk. "Lemon Drop?" Harry and Tom both declined and Dumbledore continued. "I am looking to bring down Grindelwald soon and I really could use any information that either of you could find out."

"Sir, do you honestly expect us to have knowledge about Grindelwald that you already don't know?" Tom asked, as he was looking irritated about being there.

Dumbledore looked at Tom and it was clear that he didn't like his answer. Then Harry felt a slight push on his mental barriers as Dumbledore tried to scan him. Harry decided to drive the man a little over the top, so he started showing him images that had nothing to do with what he was looking for. Images that showed Victor and his cousin Amber kissing in his bedroom at home. Instantly Harry felt Dumbledore pull out of his mind.

"I suppose neither of you have any information, so you may leave." Dumbledore said as he stood to dismiss them.

As Harry was about to leave he realized how he could find out what Dumbledore planned. "Professor may I talk to you privately for a moment about my transfiguration homework?"

Tom told Harry that he would meet him in the Great Hall, and then left. Harry closed the door and sat back down. "Professor I didn't want to talk about this in front of Tom, but I believe I know when and where you could get Grindelwald."

Dumbledore now looked very interested in what Harry had to say. "Well then maybe you do know more than your telling me Victor. I always knew that you would be the perfect warrior for the light side of this war. So tell me what you know."

Harry sat up straight and looked at Dumbledore for a moment. "Sir I can't reveal how I know this information, and I hope you will respect that."

"Sure, I can understand the need to protect an informant, as long as the informant is worthy of that protection." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with extreme interest.

"Well I know that Grindelwald has a secret bunker that is located in German. He goes there to escape the allied forces. If we, I mean you, struck him when he was in there he wouldn't have time to fight back. You could bring down Grindelwald and come off like a legendary hero." Harry said a bit smugly as it was known that Dumbledore always wanted to be the hero.

"Interesting, very interesting Victor. I will not ask how you know this information, but I will ask if you are able to show me this bunker's location." Dumbledore said as his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well I wouldn't be able to do that without going with you I am afraid." Harry said testing Dumbledore.

"Then I guess that you will just have to come with me then." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "**Imperio!**"

Harry felt the rush of the unforgivable curse flood over him, but he was not under the control of the spell. However Harry decided that he would make Dumbledore think he was, after all if the leader of the light forces was willing to do this to him, then what else could he have done or what could he do in the future.

"Victor you will show me the location of the bunker on the day that you seem to think Grindelwald will be in there. You and I will go and bring the man down." Dumbledore said and Harry agreed, though he wasn't truly under Dumbledore's control.


	12. Grindelwald Dies Voldemort is Born

**A/N:** Well since I still haven't gotten my other story back from my beta yet I have decided to update this one instead. For those of you that read my story **The Gate Way** it will be updated once my beta gets the chapter back to me.

**Shadowed Rains**: Yes I was told about my mistake of putting heroines instead of hormones. Sorry about that I am not so sure what in the hell I was thinking when I wrote that. As for Harry's plans for Dumbledore, well things will hit an all new height with them in this chapter. As for changing Tom's timeline you will see what happens with that too.

**Sekikage**: Yeah Harry gets some and from a professor nonetheless lol.

**Silverscale**: lol Thanks for the laugh.

**shadow of the black abyss**: Did I update soon enough?

**ContemporaryManner**: Well his transition to being dark isn't really a slow things as it has been going on for a while now. It had been a few years since he was sent to the past before he killed those Muggles and it wasn't like they were innocent muggles in his mind. Like I said Harry snapped and saw them as Uncle Vernon and his aunt when he killed them. Now that Harry is basically **Immortal** (Though he can still be killed, just wont be dieing of old age or anything like that) he will probably watch many of his friends die. Though things will happen that will possible change that as well. On a **Personal Note** when are you going to update **Chain Reaction** and **Finding Lily Evans**? I loved reading them stories and you have just stopped updating them altogether. ;(

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Grindelwald Dies, Voldemort is Born**

**April 30, 1945**

The next week went by and Harry continued to act as if he was under Dumbledore's control, which meant that Harry was learning a few facts that he didn't know. Dumbledore was really a hero trip and wanted to bring down Grindelwald and kept pestering Harry about when he would be able to bring the Dark Lord down.

Finally on April 29th Harry knew that Grindelwald would be in the bunker and so that night he reported to Dumbledore that it was time. Dumbledore flooed them to Hogsmeade and from there they used a Portkey that would bring them down outside the bunker.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment. "Go inside and check on the guards. They should be all muggles, so they shouldn't be much of a match for you. Kill them all if you have to, but keep Grindelwald for me!"

Harry was a bit shocked that Dumbledore would send a mere student into a battle that could get him killed. Even more shocking to Harry was the fact that Dumbledore instructed him to kill the muggles if they tried to stop him. Harry nodded in agreement and made his move towards the bunker.

Once Harry was out of Dumbledore's range of sight Harry cast a silencing spell on himself and a concealment charm so he wouldn't be seen. Harry made his way to the bunker were there were two guards on guard outside the bunker. Harry waited until he was right behind the guards and then he nailed them both with stunners.

The guards fell to the ground and then Harry decided to use his belt to change into one of the guards. Once he moved the stunned guards out of sight he walked over to the entrance of the bunker and removed his charms before entering.

Once he was inside he found Grindelwald and a woman asleep in a bed inside the bunker. Harry decided that it was time for him to bring down the great Dark Lord, not because Dumbledore couldn't, but because Harry wanted Grindelwald's knowledge and power.

Harry quietly cast a silencing charm on himself and then aimed his wand at the woman and stunned her. He then aimed his wand at Grindelwald. "**Necroquickin!**"

There is a bight white light that fills the bunker as the spell draws the life force, magical essence, and mental capacity of Lord Grindelwald into Harry. Harry is instantly flowed with all sorts of information and it took him a few minutes to organize all the information, and the rush of power that he got from Grindelwald. Around Harry's neck hidden by his robes the Black Phoenix Pendant's eyes glow blood red.

Harry then cast a silencing charm around the bunker to prevent any noise from exiting the bunker. Harry then used Grindelwald's hand to pick up his own gun and aimed the gun at his head. Harry made Grindelwald shot himself in the head making it look like he committed suicide.

Harry made his way out of the bunker and reverted back to his Victor identity. He cast a silencing charm and a concealment charm on himself and made his way back to Dumbledore.

Once Harry was behind Dumbledore he aimed his wand at him. Everything told him to kill the old bastard right now, but decided that he would wait. "**Obliviate!**"

Harry then told Dumbledore that it was him that had actually taken down Grindelwald, since Harry didn't want to be famous as Victor Drake. No he wanted to feed Dumbledore's ego by adding memories of how he brought the Dark Lord down.

* * *

The month of May was spent celebrating the fact that Albus Dumbledore had brought an end to the most dangerous Dark Lord of the age.

Harry didn't celebrate along with the rest of the Wizarding world. Instead he went to work on analyzing all the information that he got from Grindelwald's mind. It was amazing all the information that the Dark Lord had on Necromancy, the Dark Arts, and other ancient forms of magic. Harry also gained knowledge of summoning, and how to do it.

Then Harry found a set of memories that haunted him a lot. Grindelwald had a daughter, Grindelia, who was sixteen years old. She had long red hair and had sparkling green eyes. The first thought that came to Harry's mind was that Grindelia looked a lot like his mother did when she was sixteen.

* * *

Harry was glad that he could retreat to the room of requirements to get a better understanding of his new powers. He was truly becoming a powerful wizard and the power he had to control was immense.

Harry loved all the power he was getting, but he was missing his friends a lot more. With each passing day he yearned even more to be with them whenever they were. He still had no idea what year they wound up in; he could only imagine that they landed safely in 1990. Every day that passed Harry would try to sense them and contact them, but he wasn't able to.

Harry was standing in the Room of Requirements when he decided try out one of his new powers. Harry started to chant trying to summon not a demon, but a mere mage. He knew that he would not be able to control a demon nor did he want to try. He merely wanted to meet a mage and see what power they had.

He prepared the summoning by creating a pentagram on the floor and then he started chanting in Latin. As he chanted the pentagram started to glow red and then there was a bright white light that sprung out of the pentagram when it subsided there stood a man cloaked in black robes.

"Why have you called me here?" The man asked in a stern tone.

Harry looked at the man for a moment and wondered if he had did the summoning correctly because the man looked a lot like a normal wizard. "Are you a mage?"

"I am Captain Black of the Shadow clan, and yes that means I am a mage." The man said in an annoyed tone.

"Captain Black?" Harry said a bit surprised. "You must be an ancestor of the Blacks of my time."

"I may be, now tell me why you have brought me here." Captain Black said sounding very annoyed.

"I have brought you here because I wanted to know what powers a mage possessed." Harry said in his normal tone.

"No mere boy could have summoned me here, so maybe you should start by telling me who you are." Captain Black said in a kinder but still stern tone.

Harry thought about this for a moment he had been thinking about his new name since the day he arrived. "My name is Lord Ragnarok!"

"So you must be a dark wizard then Lord Ragnarok." Captain Black said in a kinder tone.

"Yes I am a dark wizard and I am looking to gain enough power to over throw another dark wizard who wants to be a great Dark Lord. I have already destroyed one who stood against me." Harry said in his best dark wizard tone.

Captain Black looked at Harry and then spoke in his normal gruff tone. "I see that you are on your way to being a great Dark Lord, but I am afraid that I can not bestow any power unto you, for you have what you seek already."

Harry looked a bit confused as he looked at Captain Black. "What do you mean I have the power I seek?"

"Milord you already have the power to use wandless magic, though it is locked away. You also have the shadow powers that my shadow clan have and beyond that, but again it is locked away. It would seem that someone bonded your powers and the only way to access them is to break the lock on them."

Harry dismissed the mage since he was a little use to him, but was stuck with the problem of finding a way to unbind his magic abilities. "Damn it Dumbledore must have done this to me when I was a baby!"

Harry started to think of a way to break the lock on his mind and a book appeared in front of him. Harry looked at the book, which had opened to a spell to unbind ones magical abilities. It also had a spell to bind the person's magic in it as well. However Harry couldn't perform the spell on himself. "Damn it I will kill that old coot in a very painful manner!"

* * *

After some searching Harry found the one person that he knew he could trust to do the spell to unbind his powers. It was the only person that he knew would not alert Dumbledore and would have enough power to do it.

"Hey Tom you busy mate?" Harry asked as he entered the common room where Tom was sitting alone.

Tom looked up and saw Harry and grinned. "Just doing a bit of homework, but what ya need mate?"

Harry sat down at the table across from Tom. "I was wondering if you could help me. I wrote down a spell that I really need performed, but I can't do it on myself."

"Sure I will help you, but we can't do it here just in case someone comes in." Tom said as he stood up from the table.

Harry stood up and grinned. "I know that's why I arranged to use the potions classroom."

Tom agreed to help and followed Harry to the potions classroom that Harry knew would be empty since Professor Letum was currently in her private study. Harry gave Tom the spell and showed him how to do it. Tom performed the spell on Harry and he could feel power oozing through him as the locks were released allowing the abilities to flood out.

* * *

Harry made sure to modify Tom's mind so he wouldn't remember performing the spell, since he didn't want Tom using that spell later on in life. While he was at it Harry wanted to make sure his control ritual was still in tact and he found that it was.

Harry was starting to get a bit bored being in school and being in the past. He really didn't have much to do, the classes were nothing and he could pass them with his eyes closed.

Harry decided to test out some of his new skills now that he had gotten them all unlocked. He instantly found out why Captain Black couldn't help him because he found that he already had powers of a shadow elemental at his disposal, which was really cool.

Harry was able to turn his whole body into a shadow and drift unseen in the darkness around him. He decided he would use this ability to see what Dumbledore was up to since the celebration of his defeat over Grindelwald had ended.

Harry turned to shadow and drifted up into the transfiguration classroom unseen by anyone. As he arrived in there he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking a bit disappointed.

"I really need to locate another Dark Lord to vanquish, but since I killed Grindelwald no dark wizards have come to the surface." Dumbledore said as he continued to look through different newspapers.

Harry laughed to himself. _'This guy is a true egomaniac and Snape says that I am vain.'_

"There just has to be a way to get a dark wizard to come out as the next Dark Lord, but how?" Albus said to himself as he was looking at the newspapers.

A knock came to the door to alert Dumbledore that someone was there and it brought him out of his musing. Harry was shocked to see a younger Cornelius Fudge standing at the door.

"Mr. Fudge to what do I owe the honor?" Albus said as he stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Professor as you know with Grindelwald gone we are left with a lot of his followers being around. I was wondering if you felt any of them might try to reform his ranks and take command as a new Dark Lord?"

Albus sat down and looked at Fudge for a moment before casting a silencing charm and locking charm on his room.

"Mr. Fudge I know that you are wanting a reason to bring in all the dark wizards out there, I looking too into it. However I don't think any of them will come out of the wood work without a leader." Albus said in a calm tone as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Lemon Drop?"

Fudge looked at Dumbledore and shook his head a bit. "No Thank You, now about these dark wizards, if they wont come out without a leader then how can we get them?"

"Well we have two opinions one we could wait and see if a new Dark Lord comes about or we could make a Dark Lord come about.'

"How do you suppose we make a Dark Lord appear? It isn't like we can just pull someone out of thin air and tell them they are going to be a Dark Lord."

Albus stood up and looked at Fudge. "You let that to me, I know two people who would make perfect Dark Lords. All I have to do is give them a bit of a push to get them started."

"What's in it for you Albus?" Fudge said as he stood up.

"That's simple I get to be the one to bring the Dark Lord down. After all if I already know who they are going to be I will know what type of a fight I can expect. After all I did make Grindelwald and look what happened to him."

Fudge laughed and then looked at Dumbledore. "Just make sure that no one knows your behind it and I was never here!"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, and what did Dumbledore mean he made Grindelwald? Better yet whom was Dumbledore going to try to make a Dark Lord besides Tom Riddle?

Albus saw Fudge out of his office and then walked back over to his desk. "I did wonders pushing Grindelwald into being a Dark Lord and I could do the same with either Tom Riddle or Victor Drake both of them would make a fine Dark Lord. Though I like Victor to much to push him, so I think that Tom will do nicely!"

* * *

Harry left the room and as he was on his way back to the Slytherin common room he was contemplating what he had just heard. Then he got the feeling that something was wrong, and he once again turned into a shadow.

As he did he saw Tom Riddle walk out of the common room and he was headed in the direction that Harry had just come from.

'Albus is going to turn him into Voldemort! Damn it I should stop this from happening, but I know I can't just yet!' Harry thought as he drifted back towards the transfiguration room to see what Dumbledore was doing.

Tom walked in and sat down and Harry drifted into the office once more. Albus sealed the door and once again placed a silencing charm on it. "Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down. Tom agreed and took it in his mouth and his eyes seemed to go blank for a moment and then returned to somewhat normal.

"Professor why did you call me here?" Tom asked as he looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at Tom. "Mr. Riddle you don't like me much do you?"

Tom looked at Dumbledore like he was joking, but it was clear that he was serious. "No I don't sir. Personally I think you are just a stupid old muggle lover."

"I thought as much Mr. Riddle and might I ask what you would do if you were able to be a powerful dark wizard?"

"The first thing I would do is come kill you sir. Well actually I would probably kill mudbloods and muggles before hand, but you would definitely be high on my list of people to kill." Tom said being truthful though he didn't know why he was.

"That's what I thought you would say." Dumbledore said as he stood up and aimed his wand at Tom. "**Obliviate!**" Tom's eyes went blank as the spell hit him directly in the chest. "You will forget about this conversation we just had Mr. Riddle. You will then return to your common room where you will begin planning your rise as the next Dark Lord. You will avenge your mother and make all mudbloods and muggles pay for what your father did to your mother. Then when the time is right you and I will fight to the death."

Dumbledore unlocked his office and sent Tom Riddle back to his common room. Harry was floored by what he just witnessed. Albus Dumbledore just created the most dangerous Dark Lord known in his time he just created Lord Voldemort!


	13. New Potions Teacher

**A/N:** Since the last chapter was a short one like this one I decided to update faster than I usually do. For those of you reading **Life Not Worth Living** do not fear as soon as the final chapter is done I will update that fic.

For those that haven't read my profile and might be wondering which ships will be in it I will list them here. As I said in my profile if any of these ships offend you, you might not want to continue reading this.

The main pairing will be Harry/Tonks in later fics in the series, but since she isn't born as of yet I have added a few other ships to keep Harry 'busy.'  
Harry/Original Characters  
Harry/Narcissa  
Harry/Bellatrix  
Harry/Lily

**Slash&Burn**: When I first posted the story I placed the information in my profile giving the details of the ships involved, and a summary of what to expect. I did forget to put Harry/OC on the list, but since have added that. Though I want it clear that there are multiple ships involved, but the main one is and has always been Harry/Tonks. Though it was a bit hard to keep that ship in place when the witch wasn't even born yet. ;) I have decided to include the list in my AN just in case there are some that haven't seen it yet.

Right now the eras are going to be moving along at a pace that gets through the years that have little to no action other than training and becoming more powerful. This fic will cover from 1940-1990, and for the most part it will move through the fifty years fast because there are only certain points where things need to be clearly outlined. You will find that later chapters in this story become rather long when compared to these shorter ones I have been putting up. My chapters are not era oriented they are subject (theme) oriented, so they do not end until that subject or theme is completed to my satisfaction. I will however stop this fic in 1990 right when Remus and Tonks get their memories, but it will be picked up in the sequel to this fic (The Dark Order Series: Year One). That is when I will slow down the speed in which I explain what happens because it will cover 1990 and Harry's 'first' year at Hogwarts. Then each sequel following will explain his school years the same as The Dark Order Series: Year One will explain his first year.

You shouldn't fast when waiting for my next update because the next one may not come as quick as this one did. ;)

**Shadow of the black abyss**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Silverscale**: Thanks for the review and again thanks for the much needed laugh. Though it would be nice if you had a comment or question too lol.

**Shadowed Rains**: I wouldn't say he is a fool as much as I would say that he is a glory hog looking for attention and wanting to the big hero. Though he is foolish in some of the things that he thinks are smart ways of getting what he wants.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: New Potions Teacher**

**Summer of 1945  
**Harry graduated from Hogwarts as Victor Drake and got as high of marks as Tom Riddle did. Harry instructed Tom to go after his father and then disappear from the Wizarding world and prepare to be one of the greatest Dark Lords the world had ever known. Harry knew that Tom would be out of circulation for a good fifteen years, so he wouldn't have to worry about him.

Harry had one more thing to handle before he allowed Tom to disappear. He wanted to get a container with Tom's blood in it, and after he got it he obliviated Tom's memory of it, so he wouldn't know that Harry had his blood.

With Tom out of the way Harry could focus on more pressing issues. Even though the Chameleon Belt worked good to take identities he wanted more. He wanted to be able to transform into different beings and he knew to be able to do that he had to locate the right book.

This meant that Harry would have to gain access to the Ministry of Magic and in order to do that he would have to kill another person. First though Harry decided he had to figure out who would serve his purpose the best.

Harry Apparated to the Ministry of Magic and made his way inside in the form of a shadow, so he would be unnoticed by the witches and wizards inside. He drifted among them unnoticed as he drifted towards the play where he was sure there would be a library. He hoped that he could find what he was looking for without having to kill anyone because he wasn't too keen on killing wizards without a really good reason.

As he drifted into the large ministry library he flowed around aimlessly looking for the book he needed. After hours of searching he found that there were quite a few books inside that he would care to read.

Some were small enough that he could read them right there without being spotted, but a few were huge tomes that he wouldn't be able to read without getting caught, so he decided to steal them. He transfigured a useless book into a satchel and then quickly placed the tomes inside it and shrunk it down to fit in his pocket before he turned back into a shadow.

After stealing the books he wanted he quietly drifted out of the Ministry of Magic unnoticed and he had managed it all without killing a single wizard. He might be a thief, but he wouldn't be a murderer without a good reason.

Harry decided that living with Amber Drake was fine when he was still in school, but now that he was out he had the desire to start building his empire. To do that he would need to get a castle to use as his headquarters. He wanted a big castle to use as a Dark Castle and it had to have dungeons in it, so he could hold captives and brew potions.

Harry looked into Grindelwald's memories more after he heard what Dumbledore said about making Grindelwald. Harry found out that Dumbledore went to see Grindelwald when he was still in school, and it was Dumbledore who put the idea of killing in his mind. Dumbledore wanted Grindelwald to start a small war between German and England that way he could bring an end to it and be a real big hero.

Grindelwald was worried about his daughter, so he sent her to England where she would hide while the war was underway. Grindelia lived with her Aunt in London, but Harry didn't feel he needed to check into her in any way. He figured that she would be better off not knowing that he killed her father.

Harry also found that Grindelwald had a small mansion in German and a private castle in Transylvania. Harry Apparated to the mansion and once he was outside of it he turned into a shadow just in case people were around the mansion. Harry drifted inside and found that it was deserted for the most part. There were a few members of his family there including his daughter Grindelia. As Harry looked at her he lost all control of his mind as he looked at her beauty. He was lost in her sparkling green eyes as looked at her from his hidden hideaway.

For some reason Harry couldn't get Grindelia out of his mind as he Apparated to the castle in Transylvania. The castle was empty for the most part except for one follower and when Harry saw the follower he knew he was in trouble.

Sharon Letum sat in the throne room of the castle, the room where Grindelwald sat when he talked to his followers. Harry turned from his shadow form into his Victor Drake persona. He then made his way into the room where he looked at Professor Letum.

"Victor, how did you get here?" Letum asked as she stood up and walked over to Harry.

Harry looked at her for a moment. "I Apparated in here, the same way I Apparated into Grindelwald's bunker."

Letum looked at Harry with a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean you were in his bunker?"

Harry waved his hand and made Sharon's robes disappear with wandless magic. She stood there with just her bra and panties on. He then grabbed her arm and muttered an incantation and the mark of the nazi disappeared. "I mean that I was the one who really killed Grindelwald. I just modified Dumbledore's mind to think that he killed the Dark Lord."

Sharon was again shocked by what she heard. "Why? Why would you do something like that?"

Harry laughed in an insane manner. "Isn't it clear yet?"

"Victor why?" Sharon screamed as she went to the throne and collapsed.

Harry laughed again as he looked at the barely covered professor. "The name is Lord Ragnarok."

Sharon looked at Harry with disbelief in her eyes. "You're a Dark Lord?"

Harry stepped forward and looked at Sharon with a glaring stare. "Now you're getting it Sharon. So now you have a choice serve me like you did Grindelwald or be obliviated of all memories and sent off somewhere that you can't reveal this information."

Sharon had a look of lust in her eyes as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Lover I would serve you in any way you want."

Harry had Sharon stick her arm out and he applied his new mark on her. It was almost like Rettop's mark, but a bit different. Harry used a lightning bolt inside of a pentagram as his mark, and like Rettop's once the mark was on her arm it disappeared from the naked eye.

Sharon looked at her arm and grinned. "How did you make it invisible?"

"It's a secret." Harry said and grinned as he looked at Sharon. "Now I have work to do, I am thinking of using this castle as my headquarters."

Sharon looked at Harry for a moment and a look of fear fell over her. "You do know this castle is cursed right?"

Harry thought a minute and then realized what she meant by that. The castle was located in the middle of a dark forest, where there were dark creatures all around. Though Grindelwald never knew if they were really there or not it was believed that there was a group of vampires nested within the forest. "It is only a rumor Sharon, there hasn't been any proof."

Sharon stilled had a look of concern on her face. "Well I know that three of Grindelwald's followers disappeared when they went outside at night. I don't know if the vampires are really nested here or if the other dark creatures are around here."

Harry laughed at the comment as he walked over to the throne and sat down pulling Sharon down on to his lap. "If they are here then I will make them serve me or they will die, so there is no need to worry about that."

Harry spent a few weeks changing the castle to meet what he wanted it to be. The castle was perfect as the dungeon was set up with a potions lab and a standard dungeon, which was good for holding any captives that were brought in.

After he completed the castle he went back to England and sent Sharon back to Hogwarts were she was still employed so she would not be suspected of any wrongdoing.

**April 30, 1960**  
Harry spent the next fifteen years building growing in power and planning how he would best bring down Dumbledore and his precious order. Harry knew he would have to buy his time until he brought down the light side. He also had to worry about the dark side even if he was now part of it. 

Harry still couldn't get over the feelings he felt toward Grindelia Grindelwald, and when he found out that she was pregnant he decided to go check it out. However he found out that Grindelia Grindelwald had died during childbirth and her daughter was sent to an orphanage.

Harry went into denial after finding out that she was dead and he went into hiding inside his castle. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone and he needed time to sort through all his feelings and rage.

**1970  
**Harry spent ten years getting into a better position to claim his role as the most powerful Dark Lord. Harry went to the United States for a while trying to get away from England for a while, while he sorted out a lot of things that were rushing through his head.

While in America Harry honed his Necromancy skills to the point that he created a better killing curse. Harry took what he knew about the Avada Kedavra curse and how it killed and made it so when anyone was killed with his killing curse he would absorb the person's life force to add it to his own, so he could stay young. It was also designed to draw the magical essence out of people, so it would replenish his magical reserves. He called the spell Necro Kedavra and it was every bit as deadly as its brother the Avada Kedavra curse. When someone killed by Necro Kedavra is examined, it appears that the person died of a heart attack. Necro Kedavra leaves no traces of magic when tests are done on the body.

Also while in America Harry went to the American Ministry of Magic and was hired as a Hit Wizard. This gave Harry a chance to bring down dark wizards and it also gave him a chance to grow in power. Not to mention that he was getting paid well too, so the income from it was great.

When 1970 came Harry knew that Voldemort would be returning to the Wizarding world and he wanted to be back in England to greet his old friend. Harry was going to resign from the American Ministry, but the President of the ministry decided to transfer him to England instead.

Harry knew he needed to find a way to get back into Hogwarts, and he really didn't feel like entering as a student again, since he would have to do that when he got to 1990. Harry thought about it for a while, and finally he had the perfect plan to get back into Hogwarts.

**September 1 1971**  
Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff sat at the head table and waited as the first years were brought into the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry listened to the sorting hat begin into his rhyme for the year telling how all the houses should come together in the time of need. One by one Harry watched as the first year students were brought up to the seat and had the sorting hat placed on their head to see which house they would be in. 

Harry watched as Black, Bellatrix was called up to be sorted and was in awe about how she looked at that age. He felt a lot of rage towards her for what she did to Sirius, but he was willing to put that behind him since she wouldn't get another shot at killing Sirius, not this time around. Harry then heard the hat shout "**Slytherin!**"

Harry grinned to himself knowing that she would turn out to be a real Slytherin in time. Harry continued to watch as Black, Sirius was called up to be sorted. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he looked at Sirius. He couldn't help, but feel the pain of watching his godfather die, but he knew it would be different this time. "**Gryffindor!**"

Harry watches as Sirius headed for the Gryffindor table as Evans, Lily was called to the front. As Harry watched his mother make her way towards the sorting hat and image of Grindelia popped into his head and he couldn't believe that Grindelia and Lily looked so much like. Harry projected his mind out to Lily and could feel Lily fighting with the hat. Harry knew it wanted to put her in Gryffindor but Lily wanted to be in Ravenclaw, so Harry decided to help his mother. "**Ravenclaw!**"

Harry grinned to himself as he saw the joy on his mother's face as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Albus Dumbledore didn't look too happy about it, but finally he clapped along with the rest of the staff.

Lestrange, Rastaban and Lestrange, Rudolphus were both put into Slytherin and Harry felt his rage for the build and he knew that they would have to suffer for what they did in his time.

Harry again felt the bite of pain hit him as Lupin, Remus made his way over to the sorting hat. Harry knew that one day Remus would remember all the future events that Harry remembered. He wished that he was himself now, but he knew he wasn't. "**Gryffindor!**"

As Pettigrew, Peter was called up Harry felt a sting of rage for the rat, but as he looked at him he knew that this Peter wasn't the traitor he would one day become. "**Gryffindor!**"

Harry felt another sting of pain as he saw Potter, James make his way over to get sorted. The boy was arrogant even at eleven, but Harry was happy to see his father alive. "**Gryffindor!**"

Snape, Severus was called up and Harry grinned to himself as he thought about how the Death Eater turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix, only to turn on them and join him in the future. "**Slytherin!**"

Harry looked around as the final students were sorted and he saw Narcissa Black sitting by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had a smug look on his face, which was really not a shock. What shocked Harry was how beautiful Narcissa Black was and he could see why he liked Tonks so much.

After the last student was sorted Albus Dumbledore stood up and looked over the students in the Great Hall. "Welcome once again to another great year here at Hogwarts. I would like to take a moment now to introduce you to the new potions teacher for this year as Professor Letum retired at the end of last year. So I am proud to announce that Professor Drake will be taking over as the potions teach and the head of Slytherin House."


	14. Gaining Loyal Subjects

**A/N**: Well guys this is an extra long chapter, but I am afraid it will be the last one for at least a week. My Brother-in-Laws' girl passed away today and I have to drive my wife out for the funeral, so I will not be home for a week or so depending on how long we stay in Philadelphia. Hopefully it wont be more than two weeks, and I hope you all understand. I promise to update as soon as I get home.

**Silverscale**: Harry will probably be an Animagus, but not sure yet. Harry will have a pet, but it wont be a pet dragon or a pet dracolich. I have no idea why the sky is blue, but on my world it is purple. I don't know why dogs sniff crap, but i am sure they have a reason. If you would quit eating bat bogeys you wouldn't fart bats lol. As for the meaning of life that is to be and hell and meaning of death is to be at peace. Thanks for the laugh and the questions.

**Shadowed Rains**: Sorry about keeping you up, maybe this update will be better timed for you.

**deathumi**: The name Lord Ragnarok is used because Harry thought it could cause fear and command respect. Though later it might have more to it.

**ContemporaryManner**: Well your worry about the Black sisters isn't needed since You will see the what happens with the Black Sisters in this chapter. I am a very loyal reader to your fics because they our outstanding. I was so into your story Chain Reactions that I scrubbed my story **Rewriting History **since it would have been too much like yours. Can't wait for you to update.

**Really Frozen Phoenix**: Thanks for your review. I tried to e-mail you my reply, buy I got an auto response so I hope you got it. If not I said "yes" in my reply to you about what you asked me about.

**Slash&Burn**: So far he isn't messing too badly with the time line, but just wait things are still bound to happen. This is the first of my 'big' chapters were things start falling into place. All I can say on the Lily issue that her section starts in this chapter, but next chapter is where she really comes out to show what will happen with her. As for Snape that will also have to wait until next chapter as well. Well I hope it don't take a month to update though this will be my last one for a while because of what I said in my A/N.

**shadow of the black abyss**: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Gaining Loyal Subjects**

Harry was in the position that he had planned to be in at the start of his parents' school year. He had Sharon Letum retire from her post and appoint him as her replacement, which Dumbledore did without a hesitation.

Harry was about to have his first class and it was Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the class. Harry was lost when he first saw his mother walk into the classroom. He knew that he had to get her to trust him for his plan to work, but since she was still a first year he wouldn't try anything yet.

Harry went on to teach the class like he would any of his classes, but every once in a while he found himself looking at Lily wondering how it would be to have her as a mother.

Harry's second class turned out to be with first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. This class was about as hard to teach as it was when he had his mother in the class, because now he had his father, his godfather, a really good friend, and many enemies. He also found himself unable to keep his eyes off of Bellatrix; there was something about her that drew him to her.

Harry laughed to himself as he saw Severus Snape try to get Rudolphus Lestrange to understand how a potion should be brewed. _'Snape was even a know-it-all potion maker when he was a punk kid.'_ Harry thought as he made his way over to Snape who was busy fighting with Lestrange.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Snape?" Harry asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

Snape looked at Rudolphus and sneered before turning to Harry. "No professor, I am merely trying to explain to Lestrange here that he doesn't know how to brew the potion right and that he should allow me to do it."

Harry shook his head a bit and then walked over to Bellatrix, who had a big smile on her face as she worked with Avery. "Very nice Black your potion is coming along nicely." Harry said as he continued to walk around and look at the other potions being brewed.

Harry classes were all going fine for him until he had the class with seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He watched as Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy made their way into his classroom. Narcissa seemed to be locked on to Malfoy's arm and it about made Harry sick to think about her being with such an evil man.

Harry sat at his desk looking over all the students as they were working on their potions and he caught Narcissa looking up at him. She had a wide smile on her face as she looked at him, and then she licked her lips in a seductive way. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her do it, and he thought that he was just seeing things.

It wasn't until after the class had finished and the students were dismissed that Harry found out that he wasn't seeing things. Narcissa Black stayed behind as the rest of the students rushed off for dinner. She made her way up to Harry's desk and had a grin on her face.

"Professor might I have a word with you?" Narcissa asked as she continued grinning at Harry.

Harry looked at her and was once again taken in by her beauty. "Yes Miss Black?"

"Professor I am having a bit of trouble getting the hang of these potions, and I was wondering if you might be able to help me by tutoring me." Narcissa said as he slowly licked her lips in the same seductive way that she had when Harry looked at her earlier.

"Sure Miss Black, I am sure that I could fit you in for some tutoring. Though this is only your first NEWT level class. Maybe you should consider waiting to see if you pick it up on your own first." Harry said though he knew that she didn't want the tutoring because she didn't know how to do the potions. He had a clear image of why she wanted the tutoring, and if he was right he could probably use that to his advantage.

Narcissa was a bit shocked that Harry wasn't jumping at the chance to tutor her, but she wasn't about to give up that easily. "Professor I know the basics, but I could really use the tutoring in the NEWT level potions."

Harry stood up and took in her body as he did and grinned. "Okay Miss Black I will see you tomorrow at 7pm and we will begin your tutoring."

Narcissa smiled broadly and about jumped for joy. "Thank you professor, I will see you then."

Harry decided since he had a free period after dinner he would go explore around to see if he could find anything out that was useful since he was going to have to bring down Voldemort's forces by stealing his followers. Though Harry had to decide, which of those loyal to Tom he would take, and which ones he would allow him to keep.

After dinner Harry snuck off and turned into a shadow and made his way first to the Gryffindor tower to see what his dad and the rest of the Marauders were up to. As he drifted into the common room unseen, he saw that Peter was sitting by himself while Sirius and James were looking at Quidditch books and Remus was busy looking over his defense against the dark arts textbook.

Harry laughed to himself as he drifted out of the Gryffindor tower and made his way over to the Ravenclaw tower. Harry made his way into the Ravenclaw common room but he didn't see his mother anywhere. He then drifted up into the girls' dormitory where he found his mother in the first years room and she was sitting on her bed. Another girl with a slight Asian appearance sat beside her.

"Come on Lily tell me that you saw him checking you out." The girl said as she looked at Lily.

"I don't know if he was, and if he was that is just wrong." Lily said as she looked at the girl.

"I don't know, but it would be nice if he was checking me out. I hope he is around when I fill out in a few years."

"That is just wrong Chang, he is a professor!" Lily said as she got up and made her way out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong with that he is still hot." Chang said as she went over to her bed.

Harry grinned at his mother's reaction and then drifted out of the Ravenclaw tower with a new puzzle to solve. Harry then drifted up to Dumbledore's office to see what the old fool was up to. Unfortunately Harry didn't get anything useful from his spying, so he decided to go check on the Slytherins since he had to still decide which ones to pick as his servants so Tom didn't get them.

He drifted into the common room and could tell there was a lot of tension inside the house he was head of. He drifted up towards the dormitories and made his way around looking to see what was happening. As he came to the seventh year dorms he saw Lucius and Narcissa sitting in the boys dorm on Malfoy's bed.

"Narcissa the wedding contract is already in place. Once we finish at this pathetic school we will be married uniting our pureblood families." Malfoy said as he looked at her.

"Lucius it isn't that I don't like you, but I really am not prepared to get married. I want to be able to have a life before I settle down." Narcissa said as she pulled away from Malfoy a bit.

Malfoy was pissed and he nailed Narcissa right across the face with his hand, which sent her off the edge of the bed on to the floor. "You never disobey me! You and I will be married and that is final!"

Harry saw enough he was so angry that he instantly turned into solid form forgetting that he was still in shadow form. As he became solid taking the identity of Professor Victor Drake he pulled his wand out and aimed it at Malfoy.

Malfoy was shocked by the sudden appearance of his professor, but he was even more shocked to find that the professor had his wand aimed at him. "Professor this doesn't concern you!"

Harry didn't say a word as his rage over took him and he waved his empty hand and sent Malfoy flying off the bed on to the floor. "**Crucio!**" Was the only thing to come out of Harry's mouth as he stared at Malfoy on the floor. Malfoy didn't scream out in pain as he was probably already use to this curse being used on it. "It is my concern Malfoy and it would serve you well not to piss me off again!"

Harry held the Cruciatus Curse on Malfoy for a minute longer, but taking it off of him. Harry then sent a full body-binding spell at Malfoy along with a silencing charm to keep him quiet. Harry levitated Malfoy over to a corner and stood him in it, as he went over to check on Narcissa. Malfoy was still conscious and therefore could still see and hear what was happening, he was just helpless to do anything about it.

Harry picked Narcissa up off the floor, and then mumbled a healing charm as he sat her down beside him on the bed. Narcissa instantly started to hug Harry thanking him for saving her. Harry looked at her as tears rolled down her face. "Narcissa why do you put up with him?"

Narcissa looked down at the floor for a moment as tears continued down her face. "I have no choice really, and most of the time he is okay. You see when I was thirteen my parents and Malfoy's parents made a marriage contract, which stated that I would marry Lucius once we finished Hogwarts. I hate the idea of being forced to marry him, but there is little that I can do about it, since it has been arrange for so long."

"Narcissa tell me does he hit you often?" Harry asked with deep concern in his eyes.

Narcissa tried to hide the pain in her eyes, but there was no denying it was there. "He only hits me when I make a mistake, like me telling him that I didn't want to get married right after graduation."

Harry held on to Narcissa trying to comfort her. "That is no reason for him to hit you." Harry stood up and turned to Malfoy. "You are one sick person Malfoy, first your parents force this beautiful lady to marry a monster like you, then you hit her for not wanting to be with the likes of you! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry lifted the silencing spell off of Lucius so he could answer. "I do whatever I want with my property Professor and it would serve you well not to mess with me! My family is powerful and we will see to it that you are kicked out of here for this!"

Harry heard enough and silenced the spoiled brat. Then he thought about Draco and how he was just as spoiled as his father. "The sins of the father are bestowed upon the son." Harry said as he stepped forward and looked at a rather confused Lucius Malfoy. "**Dementorcy!**" A stream of black mist left Harry's wand and nailed Malfoy making him feel cold as any and all happy thoughts were being sucked out of him like a Dementor would do.

"What the fuck!" Came a voice as someone entered the boy's dormitory.

Harry turned as he released Malfoy from the spell and saw that Wilkes had walked into the room. "Wilkes what do you want?"

"Professor what are you doing to Malfoy?" Wilkes asked as he pulled out his own wand, but before he could do anything Harry nailed him with an expelling charm that sent his wand right into Harry's hand.

"Now, now we don't need you casting anything in here." Harry said then sent a stunner at Wilkes that dropped him to the floor. Harry then sent a sealing charm at the door to make sure no one else would interfere while he took care of Malfoy.

Harry then turned his attention back to Malfoy. "As you see I do not fear you, nor do I fear your family. I have no reason to fear anyone Malfoy because I am far too powerful to fear the likes of you!"

Harry once again released his silencing charm so Malfoy could rant again. "You will pay for this! Once my lord is powerful enough he will destroy you for what you have done to me!"

Harry laughed an insane laugh as he looked at Malfoy. "So you already serve him then? Well that is surprising I didn't think ole Tom would be recruiting kids just yet. By the way how is my old friend Tom? I haven't seen him since we graduated from here."

Malfoy's eyes widen with shock that his professor knew about his lord. "Master will not be happy that you are doing this."

Harry laughed again as he smacked Malfoy across the face. "Silence! I doubt that Lord Voldemort would want you speaking of him like that. Maybe you didn't hear me before Malfoy, but your master as it is was a close friend of mine in school, and I have no reason to fear him. If you want to fear someone Malfoy you should fear me because I promise that I will make your life hell and the life of any of your descendants shall be hell as well!"

Harry turned back to look at Narcissa who had been listening to all of this with shock and glee in her eyes. "Narcissa come here my dear."

Narcissa jumped off the bed and ran over to Harry with a large smile on her face. "Yes Professor?"

"Narcissa I should obliviate all this from your mind, but seeing as you have to deal with this asshole for a while yet I think I will allow you to remember all that you heard here, but you must promise me never to tell a single soul of what you heard." Harry said as he looked at her.

Narcissa smiled broadly and then right in front of Malfoy she kissed Harry right on the lips. "I swear to you that I will never tell a soul, I swear this on my magic."

There was silence in the room as a bright blue flash occurred locking the promised that Narcissa made to Harry. Harry smiled, as he knew that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone now without his permission. "Ok Narcissa head to your dormitory and I will see you tomorrow night for your tutoring session."

Narcissa again kissed him this time on the cheek and then left after Harry unsealed the door with a wave of his hand. Harry then looked at Malfoy again as he aimed his wand at him. "Are you marked Malfoy?"

Malfoy remained silent even without the silencing charm being in place. He was still in shock by what he saw Narcissa do with Harry.

"Malfoy I will not ask you again!" Harry said sternly bringing Malfoy out of his stupor.

"Go to hell!" Malfoy said, as he looked straightforward.

"Fine you let me no choice, but to do this the hard way." Harry said as he walked over to Wilkes and lifted him off the floor. He pulled up his sleeve to see that he had the dark mark on his left arm. Harry woke Wilkes up and then obliviated his mind of what happened and sent him back down to the common room. Harry once again sealed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room, so no one would hear what would happen in the room.

Harry stepped back towards Malfoy. "I know Wilkes is marked, so this is your last chance to show me yours." Malfoy didn't say a word as he continued to stare forward. "So be it Malfoy we do this my way then. **Imperio!**"

Malfoy got a blank look on his face as Harry took control of him. Harry lifted the body binding with Malfoy now under his control. "Show me your left arm."

Malfoy had no choice, but to pull up his sleeve and reveal that he was marked just like Wilkes was.

Harry grinned a bit as he thought about Tom already collecting students as followers. "How many of you are marked in this house?"

Malfoy being under Harry's complete control had no choice, but to answer. "All of the seventh year boys are marked and one of the seventh year girls is too. Half of the sixth year boys are marked, but no one else is yet."

"Is Narcissa marked?" Harry asked almost dreading the thought.

"Not yet, but she will be as soon as we are married." Malfoy said still unable to control himself.

Harry knew he would have to do something about that because he wasn't going to allow Narcissa to become one of Voldemort's servants because he wanted her as one of his. Harry obliviated Malfoy's mind and then told him. "You will forget everything that has happened in this dorm room. You will however remember what I am about to say, though you wont remember who said it. If you even as much as think about touching Narcissa Black you will feel pain a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus Curse. You will never touch her again as long as you live, which will only be until I kill you. Now go down to the common room and act as if nothing has happened here!"

Harry watched as Malfoy left the room and then he once again became a shadow and drifted over to the girl's dorm where Narcissa was told to go. After he made sure no one was with her he once again became solid since she already knew of his shadow form.

Narcissa stared at Harry for a moment. "Professor what did you do with Malfoy?"

"I took care of him Cissy, and he won't be touching you again. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Harry said as he walked over by her.

Narcissa jumped off her bed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Thank you professor you don't know how much this means to me."

Harry held on to her for a few minutes before pulling away. "Cissy no matter what happens you must never allow him to touch you. If he does I want you to tell me, because I will personally see to it that he pays for it. I am sure he wont, but you never know what he might do in a time of heated rage."

Narcissa nodded and then kissed Harry again on the lips, which Harry found that it was even more passionate then the first time she did it. Harry couldn't help, but start to kiss her back.

The next day all Harry could think about was his tutoring session that he would have with Narcissa Black that evening. For some reason he found that he was madly attracted to her and he had no idea why.

Harry tried to distract himself by brewing up a batch of Wolfsbane potion. He knew that the potion wouldn't become known to the world for a few years yet, but he couldn't allow his friend to suffer. After he completed the potion he stored it away until he was able to talk to Remus about it. Though he didn't know how he would explain it to the young Gryffindor without him thinking that he was lying since he was head of Slytherin now.

That evening Harry waited in the dungeon until Narcissa made her way in for the tutoring session. As she walked in he saw her eyes light up with joy, a sight that was rarely seen in her when she was with Malfoy. Harry waved his hand under his desk and mumbled a sealing charm and a silencing charm on the door, so no one would disturb his tutoring session.

Harry then stood up and walked over towards the cauldron he had set up. "So Miss Black what exactly do you need help with?"

Narcissa didn't say a word as she walked right up to Harry and started to kiss him like she did the day before. Harry was mildly shocked, but started to once again kiss her back.

After a few minutes of kissing Harry pulled away and saw disappointment in her eyes. "Narcissa I know why you are here, but you do know it is against school rules right?"

Narcissa grinned as she removed her robes to reveal that she was wearing a see through red teddy underneath. "I know professor, but I am sure you of all people don't mind breaking a few rules."

Her beauty entranced Harry as he stood looking at her ample breasts that were clearly visible through the teddy. "Cissy we could get into a lot of trouble, then again you are very beautiful."

"So you like what you see then Professor?" Narcissa asked though she could tell that he did like how she looked.

"Yes very much so Cissy." Harry said as he waved his hand and made the teddy disappear revealing her whole naked body. "Though I like it better now."

Narcissa smiled as she moved closer to Harry and started to remove his robes from him. Harry mumbled a spell under his breath to hide the chameleon belt from view as his robes were taken off to reveal that he only had boxers on under it. Narcissa smiled at this as she slid her hand down into his boxers finding his hardness.

After they had finished Harry waved his hand and had his clothes appear on him and then dressed Narcissa in only the red teddy at first. "Narcissa would you willing serve me?"

Narcissa still taken in by the sex session they just had smiled at him. "I would serve you in any way you want."

Harry smiled as his eyes turned red. "Would you serve me if you knew I was a dark wizard named Lord Ragnarok?"

Narcissa never stopped smiling as she looked at him. "Yes I would, would you mark me as one of your loyal servants?"

"Narcissa my dear you will be more than just a servant to me once I come to full power. You will be one of my inner circle, as well as one of my wives if I so choice it." Harry said as he looked at her.

Narcissa smiled even more at this. "What about Malfoy I am to marry him when I leave school."

"You shall marry him, only so you can become heir to the Malfoy line when poor Lucius accidentally dies!" Harry said in his Lord Ragnarok voice, which he had perfected over the years.

"Yes my lord I will marry him, but will always love only you." Narcissa said as she extended her arm for Harry to place his mark upon her. Just like the others he marked it instantly vanished bonding her to him.

"Now Narcissa if Malfoy does anything to you just call out my name in your mind and I will be at your side in no time." Harry said as he kissed her one last time before clothing her and escorting her to the Slytherin common room.

The rest of the first year was pretty uneventful. Harry continued to see Narcissa off and on for 'tutoring' sessions, and he continued his planning on how to bring down a few of Voldemort's servants. He also arranged a way with Madam Pomfrey for her to give Remus the Wolfsbane without anyone knowing where it came from or who had given it to her, since he didn't want Dumbledore or Remus to know that he knew about his condition.

The summer of 1972 Harry spent at Hogwarts brewing a few potions and preparing for the next year. The most eventful day came when Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were to be married. Harry was sitting in his office looking over some papers when he heard Narcissa call out for him.

He had quickly flooed to Hogsmeade and then Apparated right to Narcissa's side. She was alone in a room and was dressed in a wedding gown as he arrived.

"Professor I just had to see you, because today is the day I am to marry Lucius and I really don't want to." Narcissa said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry held her for a few minutes and then pulled away. "Don't worry, I will make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. Would it be easier for you if I was to take his place?"

Narcissa looked a bit shocked, but then came over it. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes I would Narcissa and you know I would." Harry said as he looked at her and saw a joyful smile come to her face. "If that is what you want my dear then I will do it for you." Instantly Harry changed into Malfoy. "You see it isn't that hard to become someone, now all I have to do is take care of the real Malfoy for a few hours."

Harry turned into a shadow and drifted off in search of Malfoy leaving a very happy Narcissa in his wake. Harry found that Malfoy was with Wilkes in his room getting ready for his wedding.

"Tonight I finally get to fuck Narcissa. I have been waiting a long time for this and thanks to my father I am finally able to." Lucius said as he was dressing into his wedding clothes.

"When shall I tell the master that you and her will be joining him?" Wilkes asked as he looked over Malfoy.

"Tell him that we will be away for a week on our honeymoon and when we return I will bring her to him, so he can make her his loyal servant." Malfoy said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Harry had heard enough there was no way that he would allow this monster to touch his woman. Harry materialized in his professor appearance and looked at a shocked Wilkes and Malfoy for a moment before stunning them both.

First he had to deal with Wilkes, which was easy enough. He obliviated him and then gave him new instructions "You are to tell your master that Malfoy and his wife will be away for month. At which time Malfoy will return to serve him."

Harry sent Wilkes off out of the room with no memory of what happened, but what he was told to remember. Harry then woke Malfoy up and placed him into a full body-bind.

"You have some nerve attacking me!" Malfoy said as he glared at Harry.

Harry laughed as he placed a silencing charm around the room and sealed the door shut. "Malfoy when will you learn that I do not fear you? Narcissa asked me to come here because she doesn't want to be with the likes of you. However I know that with her marrying you she will be marrying into a powerful family, so I have arranged a way for her to be happy and for this marriage to work."

Lucius was shocked and a bit scared as he stared at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry grinned as he turned into the exact image of Malfoy and could even speak exactly like him. "It is quite simply, I shall be you until after the honeymoon. You will just disappear until then, since there can't be two of us running around looking like you."

Harry turned back to himself then grabbed Lucius and Apparated to the dungeon of his castle where he locked Malfoy away. "Sharon report to the dungeons."

A moment later Sharon Letum appeared beside Harry and looked at him for a second. "Yes milord?"

"Sharon what have I told you about calling me that? No matter right now I want you to look after my guest until I return. Make sure that he is given some food by the house elves. I will be away for a while, so please be careful not to damage him too much." Harry said with a smirk as he looked at Malfoy. "So sorry Malfoy that your dreams of getting laid wont come true with Cissy, but I am sure if you asked Sharon nicely should would relieve some of your frustrations."

Harry grinned as he once again became Malfoy and then aimed his wand at him. "**Memorious!**" Instantly Harry got a small selection of Malfoy's memories so he would know everyone who was at the wedding.

Harry the Apparated back to the Malfoy mansion where the wedding was to take place. He knew this would be a long day, as he had to marry Narcissa Black as that insufferable Lucius Malfoy.

Harry turned into his shadow form and once again went to visit Narcissa and once again found her alone. He turned into himself and smiled as he sealed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room.

"It is done my dear Malfoy will be vacationing in my dungeon, while I take his place as your husband to be." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Narcissa said as she jumped up and hugged Harry tightly.

After the wedding Harry and Narcissa Apparated back to his castle where he once again turned into himself. "So my dear how does it feel to be married?"

Narcissa smiled broadly as she looked at him. "As long as it is to you and not that git Malfoy I can handle it, but what will happen when you return him to his role as my husband?"

Harry pulled her into his arms and held her close to his body. "Well we have a month for our honeymoon and then after that we will decide just how to use Malfoy to our advantage. Do not worry though Cissy he wont lay his hands on you ever, because like today all you have to do is call me and I will come to help you."

Harry spent a very enjoyable summer with Narcissa 'Black' Malfoy. Once he returned Malfoy with a modified memory of what had happened he returned to Hogwarts to finish preparing for the next school year. Though almost nightly he was called to replace Lucius as Lucius tried to have sex with Narcissa.

The second year at Hogwarts was spent much like the first year showing the students how to brew potions properly and finding that he was starting to like Bellatrix more and that Lily was starting to look at him more during class.

Harry knew he could wait a bit to get his followers since they would not take their marks until the fifth year, but he wanted to make sure to get them before Voldemort could. Voldemort was already pissed that Malfoy didn't bring Narcissa to be marked, but his control on Voldemort prevented him from forcing Malfoy to do it.

Harry was also busy making a necklace that he had started the year before and it was almost done. All he needed to do was add a few drops of his own blood into the amulet and chant the correct ritual and it would be done. Though he had to wait until the correct time to complete it.

Finally half way through the second year Harry completed the amulet and was ready to give it to the person it was intended for. Harry had the person stay behind after class and then once everyone was gone he sealed the door and placed a silencing charm around the room.

Harry walked up to the student and looked at the student for a moment. "I asked you to say behind because I wanted to give you something." Harry said as he pulled out the box that contained the necklace.

The student looked at the box for a moment and in a small female tone spoke. "Professor I…"

"Lily I am not coming on to you if that's what your worried about. I merely wanted you to have this as a token of all your hard work in my class. Think of it as an early Christmas present if it makes you feel better." Harry said as he handed the box to Lily Evans.

Lily opened the box and pulled out the amulet, which was a small black phoenix. "Professor I don't know what to say."

"Well you could say thank you, but you don't have to." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

Lily placed the necklace around her neck and then hugged Harry. "Thank you professor."

"Be sure never to remove it Lily for it is charmed to help you whenever there is any danger near you. I may be a Slytherin, but I wouldn't want anything happening to you in these dark times." Harry said as he looked at his mother with love in his heart.

"I swear I will never take it off professor." Lily said and a light blue aura wrapped around her proving to Harry that she would never take it off.

Harry grinned as he watched her leave because if she did take that amulet off it could cost her, her life, but if she kept it on it could save her life. The first stage of his operation to save his parents was in place he was now sure that Lily was going to be safe, all he had to do was figure out a way to protect his father to be, because he had a feeling that his Gryffindor father wouldn't like wearing an amulet especially one given to him by the Head of Slytherin.

By the end of the school year Harry had made a friend in a few of the Slytherins in his house and he also became friendly with Lily Evans. He still hadn't pulled many punches when it came to the Gryffindors, but he knew he just had to keep buying his time.

Third year was the year that Harry decided to begin looking closer to supporters, so he could nail down who was on his side and who wasn't. Harry's first target was none other than the woman that gave birth to him.

Lily Evans 

Harry knew that it wouldn't be easy to get Lily to side with him, but he had to find a way to make her see the light. He knew that the only way to make her believe him was to prove to her that he was only looking out for her.

Harry came up with a plan to get Lily to trust him and to do that he would need to plan out everything just perfectly or else he would get caught and never recover from it. He summoned Tom to him and then told him that he needed to attack Hogsmeade. Tom agreed to do it, not like he had much choice. Harry arranged that the attack would happen the first Hogsmeade weekend that the third years were allowed to attend. Harry instructed Voldemort to only bring a few Death Eaters and strike when the students were there and kidnap Lily Evans. It was planned that Harry would save Lily from Voldemort, thus making her believe that he was totally on her side, which he was without a doubt on her side.

The weekend came and was almost blown when Lily decided not to go into Hogsmeade. Harry knew that his plan would be destroyed if she didn't go, so he had to find a reason to get her to go to Hogsmeade.

"Lily could you go with me to Hogsmeade. I need to get a gift for a female companion and was hoping that you would be kind enough to help me." Harry said as he looked at Lily as she was about to head back to her common room.

"Professor I am honored and surprised you would ask me, but why not ask one of the girls in Slytherin. I am sure one of the older girls would be much better at helping you with this." Lily said as she tried to leave.

'Actually Lily it is a birthday gift for a girl your age, and that is why I am asking you. I could ask a third year Slytherin, but I would much rather ask you." Harry said as he looked at Lily with a smile on his face.

Lily finally agreed to go with him and together they headed into Hogsmeade where Harry knew he only had one hour until Voldemort would attack, so he had to time it right. Harry took Lily into a jewelry store to have her help pick out something that a girl her age would like. Lily was a bit eager to know who the girl was, but Harry wasn't telling.

Finally as the hour was about up Lily selected a pair of diamond earrings that were in the shape of unicorns. Harry thought that they were magnificent and so did Lily, but she knew she could never afford them.

Harry took one look at them and agreed even if they did cost 2,500 Galleons. Lily was shocked that a teacher would have that type of money, but didn't say anything.

"Lily as a thank you for helping me, please allow me to take you out for ice cream or dinner." Harry said as they walked out of the store.

Before Lily was able to answer the attack happened and as the Death Eaters were busy fighting with Aurors who came Voldemort went for Lily. As he grabbed her Harry set a barrage of curses at him causing him to let go of Lily. Harry brought his plan to a climatic end as he sent a curse designed to immobilize an enemy at Voldemort, only as it hit, it Apparated him back to his castle where he would be safe. It looked like he Apparated out just as the curse about hit him, but actually it was the curse that made him Apparated.

Harry rushed over and picked up Lily. "Lily are you okay?"

"You…you saved me.' Lily said as she fainted in Harry's arms.

Harry's plan didn't go as well as he had hoped Lily wasn't suppose to pass out, but Harry hoped it worked. Harry Apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts and rushed Lily inside the castle and to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Drake might I have a word with you?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore. "What is it Headmaster?"

"I would like to thank you for saving Miss Evans. If you weren't there Voldemort might have abducted her." Dumbledore said as he extended his hand to Harry.

Harry shook his hand as the thoughts of killing that lying bastard crossed his mind. "I was merely protecting the life of a student like anyone on the staff here would do. Just because I am head of Slytherin doesn't mean that I don't care about the students here."

The next couple of days went by as rumors about the attack spread through the castle like wild fire. Everyone wanted to know how Professor Drake managed to make Voldemort run away and how he saved Lily Evans.

Harry was disappointed his plan didn't work as he intended and instead of gaining Lily as a supporter he gain wide spread fame of being a hero, which he didn't want. Harry was so disappointed that he couldn't focus on the classes he taught, and having Lily Evans in his class didn't make it any easier.

After the class was over he dismissed the students without even looking up at them. He heard them leave the room and as he looked up he saw Lily standing there.

"Is there something you needed Miss Evans?" Harry asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Actually Professor I wanted to say thank you for what you did in Hogsmeade." Lily said as she stood there looking at Harry.

Harry looked at her for a moment. "You're welcome Miss Evans, but really I just did what anyone would have done in that situation."

Lily looked a bit shocked but then a gleam came to her eyes. "Yes I am sure you did, but to me you saved my life and for that I will always be grateful. However Professor there is a small matter of you owing me dinner that I would like at ask you about."

Harry was shocked that Lily even brought that up; he expected that she forgot all about that. "I suppose you're right Miss Evans I do owe you dinner, so how about we plan to go to dinner of the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Lily stood looking a little disappointed, but then regained control. "Actually Professor I was thinking that we might be able to get away this weekend for a private dinner in your quarters."

Harry couldn't believe it and if he didn't know better his own mother was coming on to him. "I doubt that the Headmaster would like that, but seeing as I do owe you…okay Miss Evans we will have dinner in my quarters this Saturday night, how about that?"

"That sounds fine to me professor, now I better get to my next class before I am late. I will see you this Saturday at 7pm." Lily said as she left his classroom.

Harry couldn't believe that he just made a dinner date with his mother of all people. Though he figured it would be the perfect time to get her as a follower, since she felt that she owed him for saving her. If only she knew how much he was planning for her, then she would really owe him as much as he would owed her, which would actually make them equal in a way.

Saturday night came and Harry had the house elves in the castle set up a romantic dinner for two. He didn't tell them who his dinning quest was, but instructed them that he was not to be disturbed at all by anyone.

When Lily arrived Harry was shocked to find that she was not dressed in her normal school robes, instead she was dressed in a beautiful violet dress that made her look even more radiant than she already was. Even at thirteen she was turning out to be a beautiful woman and Harry had a hard time focusing on the business at hand.

Harry and Lily had an amazing dinner together and they talked about a lot of things. Then as they finished dinner Harry knew he had to make his move.

"Lily I know you are young yet, but with this pending war on the rise, who's side do you find yourself on?" Harry asked as he led Lily into a small common room for tea.

Lily was young, but she was also a very smart witch, so she knew what he meant by that or at least she thought she did. "Well I definitely wont be on You-Know-Who's side, so I suppose I would have to pick Dumbledore's side since he seems to be looking to bring the Dark Lord down. Professor if I may, who's side are you on?"

Harry grinned as he poured out some tea. "Well Dumbledore does seem like a good man and I am sure he will do his best to bring the evil lord down, but I must say that right now I am on my own side. I can't say I trust Dumbledore because of things in my past with him and I definitely won't be siding with Voldemort." Harry had to hide his rage for Dumbledore as he spoke his name, so Lily wouldn't know how much he wanted to kill the old fraud.

Lily shivered slightly as he said Voldemort's name aloud. "You speak his name as if you don't fear him."

Harry laughed slightly as he slipped his tea. "What is there to fear in a name? It is the man who is evil not the name he uses."

Lily laughed at this knowing it was a bit naive to fear a name. "Professor if you would could you tell me why you do not trust Dumbledore?"

Harry had to stop and think about that for a moment, as he couldn't tell his mother exactly why he disliked Dumbledore without blowing his own cover. "Let's just say that I have caught him lying more than once to make himself look good. Not to mention that he is willing to manipulate and use students to achieve his own selfish desires. I have even seen him arrange for two people to get married, even when one of these people didn't want the marriage to take place and the other had no clue the arrangement was being made."

Lily could tell that there was more to it than that, but she decided not to push the issue. "Professor might I ask to join your side then, since you seem to protect everyone and not just those you want to manipulate into helping you."

Harry felt a large lump grow in his throat as he realized that he had done just that. He manipulated the situation with Voldemort to get Lily to side with him. Did that make him any better than Dumbledore. _'No, but Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice students to be a hero, I had everything carefully planned that no one got hurt!'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at his mother. "Lily it would be an honor to have you on my side when you finish school, but until then I ask that you be careful and if anything happens that you need help with please feel free to ask me."

Lily agreed and then finished her tea before heading off to her dorm room. Harry wanted to mark her then, but he knew he would have to wait. She already agreed to be on his side, so there was no way she would go back on it now. At least he hoped that his mother was a witch that kept her word, and so far he saw no reason why she wouldn't.

Andromeda "Black" Tonks 

Harry had two reasons for wanting the next person on his list as a loyal supporter. The first reason being that she was a Black and it would add to his over all power. The second reason being that she was the mother of the woman he loved, and it would be great to have her as a follower.

Harry contacted Narcissa in early October and asked her if she could introduce him to her sister Andromeda. Narcissa didn't know why he wanted to meet her sister or if her sister would even want to see her after the falling out Andromeda had with the Black family. However as Harry's loyal servant she agreed to at least try and get her to see him. Harry could have Bellatrix, but since she was only thirteen and not yet his supporter, he wanted a Black sister that was older and his supporter to do it.

On Saturday October 27, 1973 Harry met Narcissa in Hogsmeade and then Apparated to where Narcissa said that Andromeda had been living with her husband Ted Tonks and their six-month-old daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Harry still couldn't get over the fact that in his time Tonks was seven years older than him and yet he would see her now when she was only six months old, that was if everything went as planned. (**A/N: I am not sure what date Tonks was born, but I know it was 1973, so I gave her the birthday of April 25, 1973, just in case your wondering where the six months came from.**)

Harry stayed in his disguise as Professor Drake as him and Narcissa walked up to the door and knocked. Harry waited and then saw as a man in his early twenties opened the door and looked at him for a moment and then he glanced at Narcissa and about fainted at the sight of his 'sister-in-law'. "Can I help you?" The man asked trying his best to be polite.

Harry looked at him for a moment and figured that the man had to be Ted Tonks. "Mr. Tonks I do not wish to intrude, but I would like a few minutes to speak with you and your wife. My name is Victor Drake and I am a professor at Hogwarts."

Ted didn't look like he was going to leave them in and just as it seemed he was going to slam the door in their faces Andromeda stepped up beside him. Right away Harry was sure that Tonks got her beauty from her mother, but then he never did see Tonks true form, so he could be wrong. He made a mental note to ask Tonks once he was back with her to show him her true appearance. Andromeda looked at Harry and then glared at Narcissa. "What are you doing here?" she asked still glaring at Narcissa.

Narcissa looked away from her sister's glare and looked at Harry. "I told you we wouldn't be very welcomed her Victor. Maybe we should go before I cause any more problems."

Harry prevented Narcissa from leaving and then smiled at Andromeda. "Mrs. Tonks my name is Victor Drake and I only ask that you give me and your sister a few minutes of your time to explain why it is that we are here. However I don't think it is a good idea to speak out here where muggles might over hear us."

Andromeda didn't like the idea of having Narcissa or an unknown man in her home, but she was a kind witch and was willing to at least listen. "You have five minutes and then I will have Ted escort you both out of our house."

Ted and Andromeda stepped aside to allow Harry and Narcissa to enter into their home and Harry saw instantly that he was a very comfortable looking house. It was nothing like 12 Grimmauld Place, their home was warm and inviting.

Harry looked at Ted and Andromeda and sorted his thoughts a bit before he started. "Mrs. Tonks I know that you and your family have not been too well off since you married your husband and part of my reason for coming was to try and mend that a bit. Narcissa here is not like the rest of your family. As you may or may not know she was forced into marrying Lucius Malfoy by his father and your father. She isn't a bad person and she came with me today because I was hoping you could at least try to talk a bit to get to know each other again."

There was a dead silence in the room as Harry made his first reason for being there known. Narcissa was even shocked into silence though she hid her shock from view, she had no idea that he was going to do that, but deep down she was thankful he did. She secretly wanted to be friends with her sister, but she knew her sister would never agree since she was married to a Malfoy and was believed to be siding with her family.

Andromeda was shocked by what Harry had said and didn't know what to say. She didn't like the idea of being bullied by her family and was appalled when her family had disowned her for marrying a muggle-born wizard. However she had always been friends with her sisters up until she was disowned and she didn't like hating them for something they really didn't have any control over. Andromeda looked at her sister for the first time in so many years as her sister instead of her enemy. "Narcissa do you really want this? I personally will never forgive our parents for what they did, but if you truly aren't following their commands then I don't see why we can't try and be friends. That is if that is what you want."

Narcissa couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she looked at her sister. "Andromeda I have never hated you, but I knew I would be hated because of things that weren't my fault. I would love nothing more than to have my older sister back, and my friend."

Andromeda started to cry slightly as she stepped forward and hugged her sister. "It wont be easy, but in time I hope we will become close like we once were."

Harry felt some of his burden lift off of him as he watched the ladies embrace because he knew that in time they would be able to be friends and sisters again. They he did still feel the burden of the next part of what he had to say to Andromeda, as he knew it would not go over as well as this had.

Harry waited until they were finished hugging and then looked at Andromeda again. "I do have a few other things I wish to discuss with both of you if you wouldn't mind."

Andromeda looked at Harry with a smile on her face, which just radiated off her to show her true caring nature. Though Ted didn't seem as willing to listen, though he kept his mouth firmly closed. "Certainly Mr. Drake, maybe you can my sister could join us for tea while we talk."

"Actually, umm I really hate to say it, but I really should be going." Narcissa said in a low tone. She didn't want to leave her sister not now that she finally just got her back, but she knew she should be home when Lucius returned. _/'If I am not home when Lucius returns he will punish me for sure.'/_ Narcissa said through her mental connection to Harry.

Harry sighed, but knew she was right. Even after the warning Harry had given Lucius he still didn't trust that Malfoy wouldn't hurt her. "Andromeda I am sorry, buy Narcissa is right if she isn't home when that bone head husband of hers returns he will surly not be happy and I would hate for that to happen."

Andromeda didn't want to see her sister leave so soon, but she knew deep down it was for the best. "Mr. Drake will you be staying to finish speaking with us?"

Harry looked at Narcissa and then at Andromeda. "Yes Mrs. Tonks I would like to continue my discussion with you and your husband if it isn't too much of a burden on you."

"No, it will be no burden." She said as she looked at Harry and then turned to Ted. "Ted would you be a sweetheart and go set three places for tea and we will be right in?"

Ted nodded and walked off towards the kitchen as Andromeda once again hugged Narcissa. "I hope you will come see me when you have more time to stay and talk. I am sure you will just love your niece."

Narcissa agreed to stop by later and after hugging Andromeda one last time she Apparated home so she would be there before Lucius was.

Andromeda then turned and did something that Harry never expected she gave him a big warming hug. "Thank you so much for bringing my sister and I closer together."

Harry hugged her back and then pulled away. "You're welcome I am glad I could help. I just wish I could have brought Bellatrix with me for this reunion, but the headmaster would have probably flipped out."

Andromeda looked a bit shocked by his statement, but then again this guy she barely knew seemed to be full of surprises. "Do you mean to tell me that my little sister Bellatrix wants me back too?"

"I am sure that she would be as eager as Narcissa was, after all losing an older sibling is not an easy thing to handle when your little." Harry said hoping that he was right about Bella, but only time would prove if he was or wasn't right.

She didn't know what to say, but her mind told her if Bellatrix truly did want to try and mend their relationship than she was willing to at least try. She just got one of her sisters back and would love to have the other one as well.

Harry and Andromeda walked in and sat down with Ted at the dinning room table where he had set up for tea. Just as Andromeda finished pouring the tea and was about to say something to Harry Nymphadora started to cry from her crib where she had just woken up from her afternoon nap.

"If you will excuse me for a moment I better check on my daughter." Andromeda said politely and then she stood up and walked off to check on Nymphadora.

Harry's heart just about dropped to his feet as he heard the woman he loved cry from her crib. The burden he felt seemed to increase even more than what it had been when he first arrived. He started to wish that he hadn't come at all, but so much good had come out of it so far he could deal with the pain he felt.

As Andromeda left Ted looked at Harry and his eyes showed that he wasn't as convinced as his wife was about allowing him in his house. "Mr. Drake maybe you could explain to me what exactly you hope to gain from this? What is in it for you to bring my wife and her sister together after all the years they have been apart?"

Harry was a bit shaken by Ted's sudden change of attitude, but then relaxed as he figured the muggle-born wizard was merely afraid for his family's safety in these troubling times. Especially when he knew most of the Black family supported Voldemort, and that Voldemort was looking to kill all muggle-borns. "Mr. Tonks I am merely here to try and bring some peace between the Black sisters because at one time they were all friends. I understand that you are afraid because of all that has been happening, but I assure you that I am completely honest in just wanting to mend the bridges between Andromeda and her sisters before it is too late. Once one loses a family member forever it is a very hard thing to get over, and I would hate for that to happen to three very nice people like Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix."

Ted didn't like he was all to satisfied with the answer he got, but he didn't get to ask more as Andromeda made her way back into the room and sat down. Ted looked at his wife and smiled. "She go back to sleep?"

"Yeah she was a bit hungry and as soon as I fed her some she went straight off to sleep again." Andromeda said smiling at her husband and then she turned to Harry. "So Mr. Drake what else was there that you wished to discuss with us?"

Harry once again felt the lump in his throat as even more dread started to fill within him. He knew what he had to tell them, but he had an overwhelming feeling that once he did they would probably either curse him or kick his ass out of their house. "It is a rather difficult issue to discuss with you, because not everything about me is as it seems."

At this both Andromeda and Ted looked confused and worried though Ted kept his mouth shut for fear he would say something to anger his wife. Andromeda thought about what was said before speaking. "What exactly does that mean Mr. Drake?"

Harry looked down for a moment and then looked at her willing himself to find his Gryffindor bravery once more to be able to explain to them what he meant. "Well the first thing is that my name isn't really Victor Drake, though that is the name I am using in this time."

Ted went a bit paler at this and Andromeda seemed to look like she had a slight understanding of what he was talking about but she still had a bit of confusion in her eyes. "In this time? I am not sure I am following what you mean Mr. a what is your real name?"

"Before I can tell you any more I must have your oath not to reveal anything that I tell you because it could have disastrous consequences if you do." Harry said as he looked at them.

Andromeda was curious by this point as she continued to stare at Harry. "I swear on my magic not to reveal anything that you say within this room to anyone without your permission." There was a light blue glow as the oath took effect.

Ted however didn't seem as willing to do it and he looked shocked that his wife would agree so willingly with the man before him being a complete stranger. "Andromeda what are you doing? Why would you take the oath you don't even know him!"

"Mr. Tonks if you wish not to take this simple oath, then I would suggest that you leave the room for I can not tell you anything without the oath in place." Harry said politely as he looked at Ted.

Ted however became enraged and jumped to his feet and pulled his wand out on Harry. "You will not tell me what to do in my own house now leave you are not welcome in here!"

Harry stood up and looked at Ted. "As you wish Mr. Tonks I shall leave, however I will tell your wife this. Mrs. Tonks if you wish to know the truth then you can find me at Hogwarts where I am currently employed." Harry turned to leave and then stopped and looked at Ted. "Also Mr. Tonks if you ever pull a wand on me again I will not be so polite about it. I have spared you this time for your daughter's sake, but I only give this one warning!" Harry then walked out of the room towards the door.

Andromeda came running into the room behind him just as he was about to leave. "Mr. Drake I am sorry about that I truly am. I was hoping you could tell me though what this was all about."

Harry turned to look at her and smiled when he thought about her own kindness towards him even if he was a complete stranger to her. "Mrs. Tonks I will explain all of it to you if you wish but it must be in private. I will tell you it deals greatly with the future, and has a good deal to with your daughter Nymphadora." Harry walked out of the house and Apparated away leaving behind a very confused and a very interested Andromeda 'Black' Tonks.

The next day Harry was in his office grading some papers when Andromeda Tonks arrived and knocked at his door. He invited her in and motioned for her to sit down and then he sealed his door and placed a complex silencing charm on the office.

"I am glad to see that you decided to come and find out more about me. Though I am a little disappointed that your husband still wont trust me enough to even listen to what I have to say." Harry said as he made his way over to his desk and sat down.

Andromeda looked a bit disappointed about her husband too as she looked at Harry. "I tried to convince him, but he can be stubborn at times. He said if I wanted to know then I could come and find out, but he wouldn't have any part of it."

"Yes well that is still disappointing and in time I hope he will understand, but until then I am afraid that you can't reveal anything to him about what is said in here Mrs. Tonks." Harry said being as polite as possible even if deep down he was still dreading this.

"Please call me Andromeda, Mrs. Tonks makes me feel like I am back in school or something. Now then could you tell me who you are and what you meant by your using the name Victor Drake in this time?"

"That is a rather long story Andromeda, but it might be best if I start at the beginning." Harry said as he fought back the lump growing in his throat again. "My real name is Harry Potter, and I am from the year 1996."

As Harry expected Andromeda went a little pale at this and had a look of concern in her eyes. "1996? How did you wind up in 1973 then?"

"As I said it is a long story, but to make it simple I was sent back in time, only the spell used messed up and instead of landing in 1990, I was sent to 1940. In my time I am known as the Boy-Who-Lived, because I survived where most don't. The Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me, but for some unknown reason I survived." Harry said and he could tell that Andromeda was shocked and horrified by his comments.

"So You-Know-Who is still in power then?" Andromeda asked almost afraid to ask but she needed to know.

"Well he lost his body when he tried to kill me, and this gave the world about ten years of peace, but yes he came back to power and was once again looking to kill me because I am the one destined to vanquish him."

Again Andromeda looked horrified. "Could you tell me what this has to do with me and more importantly what does it have to do with my daughter?"

Harry looked down at his desk for a moment as he thought about his love for Tonks he then looked at Andromeda again. "In my time Andromeda your daughter is a fully grown witch and a very nice person. I must say that Nymphadora takes after you in many ways. Though she doesn't really like her first name much and insists that we call her Tonks."

Andromeda laughed slightly. "I kind a figured she wouldn't like it, I tried to tell Ted that, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted that we name her after his grandmother and I couldn't fight him. So you know my daughter pretty well in your time then?"

Harry smiled brightly at this as he thought even more about Tonks. "Yes I do, and that is one reason I wanted to meet you because I care a great deal for your daughter in my time. In fact we both cared a lot about each other, and that is why when I came back in time she came back as well."

Andromeda was shocked as she heard this. "You mean my baby is in the past now?"

"Not exactly, like I said the spell was set to send us to 1990, so that is where she is waiting for me most likely. Though to her only seconds will have passed, as for me fifty years will have passed." Harry said feeling less than happy about this.

Andromeda got a sad look on her face. "That is terrible, I don't know what I would do if I was separated from Ted for so many years. Though I still do not understand what this has to do with me and why you are trying so hard to bring my sisters and I together."

"That is a bit complicated too, and let's just say that I am trying to put right what once went wrong. In my time Bellatrix and Narcissa became Death Eaters because of the men that they married, and with only your parents on their side they had no choice, but to listen. I know now that neither of them want this to happen, and so my first step at righting this wrong was to mend the bridges between the three of you. I also have prevented Narcissa from becoming a Death Eater by bringing her to my side in this war."

"Your side? Oh yes that's right you are destined to bring down the Dark Lord, so it would make sense that you would want to get people to follow you." Andromeda said as things started to follow into place. "So does that mean my sisters now follow you and Dumbledore?"

Harry looked a bit enraged at the mention of the old fool's name, but managed to regain his composure. "Narcissa is sided with me, but I am not sided with Dumbledore."

"Why not?"

"I know a great deal about Albus Dumbledore, and I assure you that he is not as great of a light warrior as he likes to make people believe he is. I will not sit here and berate him, but I will say that when this war is over neither Voldemort or Dumbledore will be in a position of power."

Andromeda didn't know what to say to this; since she respected Dumbledore for all that he had done for the Wizarding World, though she wasn't one of those that whole-heartedly supported him. When she was in school, in Ravenclaw, she was more into books than into knowing all about what has happened in the world with politics and such.

Harry could tell that she was thinking about all he had told her and was delighted when he saw a smile come to her face. "I take it from your reaction that you aren't upset that I do not support or side with Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry we must each make our own decisions in life and whom we talk to, and who we side with is only a small portion of those choices. If as you say you have reasons for not supporting or siding with Dumbledore then I respect that. It isn't like I openly support him myself, though I do respect what he has done for all of us."

Harry smiled at this and hoped beyond hope his plan would work out for the best. "Andromeda I must ask you with this war so far along as it is, will you remain neutral, or will you pick a side in the war?"

Andromeda thought about this for a moment and then smiled. "I will definitely not follow my parents in their support of the Dark Lord. If you say that my daughter trusts you enough to side with you then I too will side with you for her sake if nothing else."

"Thank you Andromeda, you don't know how much this means to me." Harry said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Now I will ask you this, but in no way will I force it. Will you Andromeda Tonks willingly take my mark to prove your loyalty to only me in this war?"

Andromeda thought about this for a moment and looked as if she was going to say no, but then she smiled. "If my daughter is willing to wear your mark and my sister Narcissa is too, then I shall also wear it with pride. I trust that you will protect all my family including Ted even if he is to stubborn to hear you out."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes I would never allow anything to happen to the father of the woman I love more than life itself." Harry said as he rolled up Andromeda's sleeve and at her nod he gave her his mark, which it then disappeared from view. "You and I are not connected and if you ever need me just merely think my name and I shall be there."

Andromeda nodded in understanding and started to leave, but then stopped. "Harry maybe you could come and visit over the holiday break. I am sure you would like to see Nymphadora, even if she is just a baby. Also if Bellatrix would like to come as well I would love to see my baby sister."

Harry agreed to come by and to try and bring Bella with him. He then unsealed the door and undid the silencing charm and bided Andromeda a goodbye before returning to his desk to finish grading his papers.

Regulus Black 

The next student that Harry went after was a first year Slytherin named Regulus Black. He knew that Regulus was Sirius' younger brother, and he also knew that Voldemort would kill him once he started to doubt Voldemort's actions. He wanted to make sure that he had Black on his side, so he could protect him. Harry called Regulus into his office after class one day in November of 1973.

"Mr. Black you are not in any kind of trouble, but I assure you that you will be if you do not listen to what I have to say." Harry said as he sealed his office door and placed a strong silencing charm around his office.

Regulus looked scared and shocked as he sat waiting for his professor to continue.

"As a Black I know you are suppose to serve Voldemort, and in some ways you even agree with what he is doing right?" Harry asked as he moved over to his desk.

Regulus just shook his head in agreement still a bit scared about what was happening.

"Mr. Black you have no reason to fear me I am only trying to look out for your best interest, which is not to serve Voldemort. I know that in a few years your family's prejudice will persuade you into joining his ranks, and then you will be killed after his down fall. I can't tell you how I know this, but I do, so my suggestion to you is this. Join me now and swear your loyalties to me and I will protect you from him."

Regulus was shocked by what Harry told him and as a first year really didn't know what to think, but he had a strange feeling to trust him. "Professor tell me one thing, how is a professor going to protect me from a powerful Dark Lord?"

Harry laughed a bit as his appearance changed into that of a more demanding overlord. "I am no mere professor Mr. Black and in time people will come to know me as Lord Ragnarok. It would make your life a lot easier if you served me and never even considered joining Voldemort. You would still be serving a semi-dark lord and your family wouldn't be able to do much about it, as I will probably end up killing them if they tried. I am looking to bring all the Black family under my name and you that is why I am asking you now. Those that choose to follow me shall be protected and those that don't shall have to deal with what comes."

Regulus thought about it for a moment and knew his parents would do not approve of this, but he figured if Lord Ragnarok could get them to join then he was going to be there too. "I will serve you provided you do as you say and protect me not only from Lord Voldemort, but also my family."

Harry promised to protect him as long as he was his follower and Regulus became his follower by extending his arm and being marked. "Wise choice Mr. Black, and you make a nice addition since I already have Andromeda and Narcissa whom were Blacks before they got married."

Bellatrix Black 

Well he know had two of the Black sisters and it was now time to get the third. December of 1973 Harry brought the third year student named Bellatrix Black into his office, and told her pretty much what he had told Regulus Black a month before.

Bellatrix looked as the professor changed his appearance and she grinned. "Well, well professor I see you have a knack for changing appearances, but maybe you could show me what you truly look like."

Harry laughed a laugh that was similar to the one Bellatrix used in the future after being in Azkaban. "Now why would you want to see this old man's true form?"

Bellatrix looked at him as he stood there in his Lord Ragnarok appearance, which was awe inspiring. "Well I think I should be allowed to judge for myself if you look old, which by the way how old are you really?"

Harry had to stop and thin about that because as Professor Drake he was forty-seven, and as Harry Potter he wasn't even born yet. Though on July 31, 1973 he turned forty-eight by counting his years in the future and the past. "Let's just say I am old enough to be your father, but that doesn't mean I am not young at heart."

Bellatrix stood up and walked over to him and ran his hand down his chest. "To be honest professor I am like my sister Narcissa, I like older men." Harry looked a bit shocked that Bellatrix would bring up her sister's name. "Don't look so shocked professor my sister and I don't keep many secrets from each other. I know that she wanted to get you into her bed, but she graduated before she could. Since I am only in my third year I don't plan on letting my chance slip away like she did."

Harry was in total shock not only was Bella proclaiming that Narcissa wanted to sleep with him, but now here she was telling him that she wanted to as well. "Bella I am sure that you would like nothing better than that, but now is not the time for that. Though I am glad that you mentioned your sister, because I wanted to speak with you about your other sister for a moment."

"Andromeda? What do you want her for?" Bellatrix asked seeming even more jealous than even Harry believed she could.

"It isn't like that Bella, I do not want your sister like that. No my dear I was merely looking to see how you felt about your sister and whether or not you would like to try and mend some of your relationship with her like Narcissa did."

"Narcissa has seen Andromeda?" Bella asked a bit shocked by this.

"Yes I took her with me two months ago when I went to see Andromeda about getting her to follow me."

"Andromeda willingly chose to follow you?" Bella asked again shocked beyond belief.

"Yes she did, and she also was eager to mend her relationship with Narcissa and you as well. She misses you Bella and if you allow me to help you, you could see her too."

Bellatrix thought about this for a few minutes and then gave Harry a sly smile. "I will go and see Andromeda and I will also serve you as your follower if you willingly sleep with me. If you wont do that then I will be forced to find a real man that will."

Harry didn't like the idea of sleeping with a thirteen year old, but he did admit to himself and Bella that she was beautiful. "Bella you are a beautiful young witch, but right now I would not feel right taking you to bed. How about I make you this promise instead; if you willingly serve me and go to see your sister I will make you part of my inner circle and one of my wives when the time is right."

"I will only do it if you promise to sleep with me when I turn sixteen. That way you can't say I am too young and I still will get what I want." Bellatrix said with her sly smile still in place.

Harry smiled as he thought about it, and he knew he had no other choice. "As you wish my dear if on the day of your sixteenth birthday you still wish to sleep with me then I will willingly take you to bed."

Bella smiled as she slid her sleeve up on her robes. "Then if I have your word you may mark me as one of your loyal followers."

Harry gave her a wizard's oath to make his promise permanent and then he went on to give Bellatrix his mark making her into one of his followers like he wanted to do.

Christmas fell on a Tuesday in 1973, so at the end of classes on Friday December 21 the students were officially on break. Those that were going home for the holidays were permitted to catch the train the following morning that would take them home for the two-week holiday.

Bellatrix remained behind at the school not really wanting to be stuck with her parents over the holiday. Harry arranged it, so Bella could leave the following Monday to go with him to the Tonks' home to see her sister. Harry didn't want to go on Christmas day, so he decided that Christmas Eve was the best alternative.

Harry was please that Andromeda and Bellatrix talked for biggest part of the time they were there and that seemed to building up their relationship again as friends and sisters. Andromeda and Narcissa had met in private over the last two months and were becoming closer as well, which really made Harry happy. He was still disappointed that Ted wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, but at least Ted wasn't kicking him out of his house any more. Harry also was able to spend time with the baby Tonks even if it did make him miss her even more.

Harry gave Tonks a gift he had made especially for her. It was an amulet that would help her over the years because it was designed to help her with her balance, so she wouldn't be as clumsy as she was in the future. He loved her dearly and would do anything to make her life easier.

April 30, 1974 

Harry wanted to surprise Lily with the diamond unicorn earrings that he had bought, because they were in fact for her. The problem was Harry didn't know when her birthday was, so he had to sneak into the headmaster's office to find out. What he saw shocked him a bit.

_Lily Gabriel Evans_

_Born: April 30, 1960_

_Real Parents: Unknown_

_Adopted Parents: Nathan Evans and Rose Evans_

Harry couldn't believe it his mother was only adopted by the Evans, but then he realized that she had to be adopted since she was nothing like Petunia. That also explained why she was a witch and the rest of her family was all muggle. Though it left Harry wondering who her real parents were, and the date of her birth added to the mystery.

Harry waited until after his class with Lily on April 30 and asked her to stay behind, which she did. Harry walked up to her and smiled. "Happy birthday Miss Evans."

Lily's hand was shaking as she took the box and opened it. When she saw the earrings inside she about fainted since she knew how much they cost. "Professor I…"

"Just take them Lily, I bought them for your birthday because I could tell how much you loved them." Harry said as he stood looking at his mother.

Lily wrapped her arms around him and thanked him for the beautiful gift. Then she started to cry a bit from the joy she felt.

The third year at Hogwarts ended like the other two and the students went home for the summer break. Harry had gained a few loyal supporters and he knew that in a few years he would gain even more. He only had to keep playing his cards right to achieve his ultimate goal, which was to make it back to meet his friends in 1990 and to gain enough power to bring down both Voldemort and Dumbledore.


	15. Shocking Truths Revealed

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay but as I said I had a family matter to deal with, but your wait is over and here is the next chapter of the fic. Thank you all for your patience.

Thanks to all the following for reviewing. **shadow of the black abyss**, **silver**, and **jbfritz**.

**g3tog4**: I think Silverscale asked the question as a joke, but thanks for your views on it and thanks for reviewing.

**Slash&Burn**: Thanks you it has been a hard week and I am sorry for making you all wait, but as you know it couldn't be helped. I want to thank you for defending my story, but I must also say that it was unnecessary though the thought of it is appreciated. (Hope that makes sense.) Now then a comment you made though caught me because I suppose I am a maladjusted kiddy as stated because I don't believe dark to be evil and evil isn't dark. Sure Dark can have traits that are evil in nature, but that doesn't make the person evil. An evil person is nothing but evil. More on this issue can be found on my yahoo group. How did you post four reviews for chapter 14? Also I would like to add that Slash&Burn isn't a friend as he has stated, he is just a loyal reader who wants his views on my story known. (Just in case anyone is wondering.)

**Silverscale**: Well no wonder you are farting bats if you are eating chocolate covered vampires. lol

**illusion0910**: All is not as it seems when in an Alternate Universe, but I am afraid you will have to wait and see.

**deathumi**: James Potter's fate is in the hands of his son and though I haven't told you much about him so far you are going to find a great deal about him soon. You must only be patient and wait for it to come. I have only covered the first three years of the school year, so there is still plenty of time for you to learn about my version of James Potter. Sorry I didn't understand what you said before about the whole 'Lord Ragnarok' thing. I guess I am a bit slow at times, which explains why my wife tells me that lol. As for Demon God of Chaos and his fic the Dark Lord. Yes I have read what parts of it that were up at the time, and I know that he used the name Lord Ragnarok, but I assure you that I did not get it from him. I had three names in mind when I wrote the story to switch with Lord Rettop; they were Lord Doom, Lord Armageddon, and Lord Ragnarok. I then allowed my beta to decide the fate of the name, and that is why Harry is now called Lord Ragnarok. I hope that clears up that little issue unless I missed something else. If so I am sorry and please feel free to tell me of my stupidity and explain it to me even more.

**ulkser**: I have a yahoo group, but as I have been told my romance scenes like much of my stories plots suck, so it would probably be best if I didn't try writing any more sex scenes. Though I may try it again at some point, but not until after Harry is back with Tonks.

**Inimene**: Sorry you didn't like the recruitment of Regulus Black part; I hope that the rest will be more to your liking.

**Shadowed Rains**: Alerts seem to pile up if you do not get to them, just like reviews pile up when I go to respond ;) Thanks for reviewing.

**Dragonmaster**: I have a full post on your issue on my yahoo group, so if you would go there you will see what I had to say about the Dark and Evil debate. Though I will say this to you just in case you don't go to the group. I agree that dark and evil are two different things because dark to me means that a character doesn't act like they should. They do not conform to societies standards and there for are labeled dark. Evil is more to the cold-blooded murders that only care about money or power and nothing else. I used Dark because Harry isn't going to be a cold-blooded killer, though he will kill if he has too! More on this issue can be found on my yahoo group.

**TonksSlave**: I am a big fan of Dungeons and Dragons and you are exactly right about where you placed Harry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort's alignments. I like to give the characters alignments from D&D and portray them in that sense, so that was an excellent example. You are also right that reviewers flaming other reviewers is not something I agree with, but I am in no position to tell them otherwise, because I do not tell people how to act or feel.

**deepthoughtz**: Time travel is an issue that is complicated and to go into detail here would take way to long. That is why I will send you an e-mail explaining my theory on time travel and then maybe you will see where I am coming from. After you read the e-mail if you have more issues with it feel free to let me know in a review or e-mail me back.

**Really Frozen Phoenix**: Thanks for your support.

**FF-loverHP1**: You will have to wait and see what happens with Harry and Lily, as there will be more about them in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Shocking Truths Revealed**

During the summer break between the third and fourth year Harry once again went to his castle in Transylvania. This time he went there looking to gain a bit more power, and he decided that it was time he dealt with a matter that had consumed his life.

Harry set up a pentagram in the center of one of the chamber in his castle and started the chant to summon a Time Mage to him. As he chanted he felt the floor beneath him shake and then there was a bright light that consumed the whole chamber. When the light died down he saw a woman in the center of the pentagram with raven black hair and a figure to die for.

"Who summons me?" The lady asked as she looked at Harry.

Harry stepped forward a bit before he spoke, so she could get a complete look at him. "I am Lord Ragnarok and I have summoned you here. Might I ask your name oh great and beautiful time mage?"

The woman blushed a bit as she looked over Harry. "I am Major Ravenclaw of the Time Clan, and why is it that you have summoned me Lord Ragnarok?"

Harry was a bit taken back by her name, but her looks definitely told him that she was a Ravenclaw. "I have summoned you here because I seek the power of time. I find myself in a time that is not my own and am seeking a way home."

Major Ravenclaw looked at Harry with a bit of distrust but then her eyes gave way to a bit of caring. "Time is not something to be dealt with lightly, and it is a protected magic by my family. How is it that you came to be in a time that wasn't your own?"

Harry looked at her and wondered if she would help him or not as he told her how he got here. "A rival lord in my time chose to vanquish me to the past in the hopes that I would not be able to destroy him. He is far darker than I and wishes to deal great harm to muggles of my time."

She looked him over for a minute and grinned. "I see that you too have a dark side to you, but if the wizard you speak of his darker than you, then he must be stopped."

"I assure you Major that he is a lot darker than I am. I only have a dark aura because he tried to kill me as a baby and failed."

"I see that you have mage blood running through your veins and as such I am bound to help you. I shall grant you my power under the condition that you use it to bring an end to the evil lord that sent you to the past."

"I shall Major I swear on my magic that I will bring down Lord Voldemort." Harry said knowing full well that he had to blame Voldemort for his predicament though it was actually himself that sent him back in time.

There was a glow of yellow light as a ball of energy grew in her hands, and then she sent it at Harry and it was absorbed into his body as he fell to the ground. "I trust that you will keep your promise and bring down the one called Lord Voldemort."

Harry felt a rush of power come over him as the knowledge of the time mage and the skills of the time mage were transferred into him. It took a few minutes for him to be able to stand, but when it was over he was able to. He stood up and thanked Major Ravenclaw before sending her back to her own time and place.

Harry tried to make a portal back to 1990, so he could see Tonks and Remus, but found that he couldn't make the portal. "What the hell? I thought that Time Mages could manipulate time!"

Harry sat down and started to look through the knowledge that he received in his mind about the Time Mage and how their magic worked. That is when he found out that portals could only be opened by true time mages and even then they could only open a portal up to twenty-four hours after that the portal would become unstable.

Harry was disappointed that he couldn't jump ahead in time, but he did find that he had some new powers. He was able to freeze time around him, he could rewind time up to hour or he could fast forward time up to one hour. He also could put a time bubble around him that would slow down time around him, while time outside the bubble would move at its normal speed.

Harry also found that he was still being plagued by the nagging question of who Lily Evans' real parents were if Mr. and Mrs. Evans were only her adopted parents. Harry decided to try out his new powers as he Apparated back to London.

Harry made his way to the orphanage that he figured dealt with Lily's adoption. As he arrived outside the orphanage he turned into a shadow and drifted inside unnoticed by any spectators around.

Once he was inside the orphanage he froze time inside the orphanage to test his powers and found that it worked. Harry made his way into the records section of the orphanage and started to go through the files in the cabinets.

It took him an hour to find the file, and he was shocked that it was even there after fourteen years. Harry pulled the file out and was shocked a bit by what he saw, but it wasn't like he didn't expect it.

_Birth Name: Lily Gabriel Grindelwald_

_Adopted Name: Lily Gabriel Evans_

_Born: April 30, 1960_

_Adopted: May 5, 1960_

_Birth Father: Unknown_

_Birth Mother: Grindelia Lillian Grindelwald_

_Adopted Father: Nathan Evans _

_Adopted Mother: Rose Evans_

_Adoption Witness: Albus Dumbledore_

Harry folded up the paper and placed it into his robes, and then he made his way out of the orphanage. _'That old bastard knew who my mother was! He knew that she wasn't really an Evans and yet he made me live with that bitch Petunia!'_ Harry thought as he Apparated away from the orphanage.

Harry was so mad about what he found out that he wasn't even thinking straight as he made his way down the sidewalk. He wasn't sure even where he was walking until he wound up standing in front of Number 4 Privet Drive.

'_Why am I here? This is the last place I want to be!'_ Harry thought as he looked at the house that he had grown to hate. As he was looking at the house as a flash of red caught his attention in the window and for a split second he thought he saw his mother, but then figured he saw wrong.

Harry was about to leave when the door opened and a fourteen-year-old red haired girl stepped out. "Professor?"

Harry just stared at the girl who would become his mother and he lost it. He didn't know if it was the house or not, but for some reason he lost all control as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

Lily saw her professor and was a bit shocked to see him standing out in the middle of the street dressed in his robes. She decided to go out and see what he was doing there and as she opened the door she called out to him. Which it shocked her when the professor didn't answer instead she saw a tear roll down his face. Lily ran down to him dressed in a small T-shirt and a pair of short shorts. "Professor what's wrong? Come inside before someone sees you."

Harry didn't fight as Lily helped him inside the house and shut the door. She helped him over to the couch and sat him down. "Professor what's wrong?" She asked again as she sat down beside him.

Harry looked at her and couldn't hold back any more. "Lily I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

To say Lily was confused was an understatement as she looked at Harry in bewilderment. "Professor you're not making any scene. How did you hurt me?"

Harry finally started to come to his senses and realized what he was doing and quickly jumped off the couch. "I can't do this, I can't tell her. It would change everything, I don't even know why I came here." Harry said rambling to himself.

Harry's ramblings added to Lily's confusion as she stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing. "Professor please tell me what is going on, you are starting to scare me."

Harry finally got himself under control and turned to Lily. "Lily I am sorry, but I have lied to you, and I feel terrible about it. You must understand that I have reasons for doing it, but that doesn't excuse my actions."

Lily was still confused as she looked at Harry. "Professor what did you lie to me about?"

Harry looked at her for a moment and then decided that he had to tell her. There was no way that he could continue to lie to his future mother without feeling worse for doing it. He had only ever been completely honest with Andromeda Tonks and it was time for him to come clean with Lily as well. "Lily my name isn't really Victor Drake, and it never was."

Lily was a bit shocked, but that wasn't a big lie, after all some wizards change their names when they are hiding or something. "Then professor please tell me your real name."

Harry couldn't believe she took that so well, but the next part he knew she wouldn't take so well. "My birth name is Harry James Potter."

"**POTTER!**" Lily said as she heard the name, but then slowly calmed down. "Then that means you're related to James Potter at Hogwarts?"

Harry slowly started to change his appearance until he was back to what he would look like at forty-eight years old. His messy black hair and his emerald green eyes. "Yes I am related to James."

Lily was a bit shocked, but couldn't figure out why he would hide that. "Professor why would you hide that you were a Potter, better yet how are you related to James?"

"Lily what I am about to tell you wont be easy to take in and you will probably think I am lying, but I swear on my magic that it is the truth." Harry said as he looked at his mother's shocked expression. "James Potter is my father."

Lily's eyes went blank as she fainted; luckily Harry reacted quickly and froze time to prevent her from hitting the floor. He then carried he over to the couch before unfreezing time and reviving her. She blinked a few times as she looked at Harry. "What happened?"

Harry smiled slightly. "You fainted and I put you on the couch."

Lily sat up and looked at Harry and for the first time she got to see his eyes. "Your eyes they seem so familiar."

Harry laughed slightly as he stood up. "I guess they would seem familiar considering they are your eyes."

"My eyes!" Lily shouted as she jumped off the couch and ran over to the mirror. She looked in the mirror and got a horrified look in her eyes. "How do you have my eyes?"

"Come on Lily I know you are smart enough to figure that one out." Harry said with a slight chuckle as he walked over to her.

Lily still seemed horrified as she turned to look at Harry. "James is your father and I am your mother?"

"That's right." Harry said as he looked at her.

Lily felt herself become lightheaded, but managed not to faint as she sat down on a near by seat. "Pro.. I mean Harry how did you get here, because you are a lot older than James and I are."

Harry grinned for a moment as he thought about what to tell her now that the truth was out there. "Well that is a long story, you see I am actually from the year 1996, and things are a lot different then. Remember how I told you that I didn't trust Dumbledore?" Lily nodded that she did, how could she forget after all she had been dying to ask him more about it for months. "Well I told you that Dumbledore arranged for a boy and girl to be married without them agreeing. Well the boy was me, and the girl was a close friend of mine. Dumbledore arranged with the girl's parents that I would marry their daughter, without even asking me. He forced the girl into agreeing to the marriage contract."

"Harry why would Dumbledore do that? Better yet why would James or I allow that to happen?" Lily asked forgetting for a moment that it was James Potter that she was speaking of.

"Well you and dad didn't have much to say about it, because by this point in time you had been dead for fifteen years. As for why he would do it, well I can only assume that he wanted the bloodline of the Boy-Who-Lived to carry on with a pureblood family line, which was the girl's bloodline."

"What do you mean the Boy-Who-Lived?" Lily asked a bit scared to even ask.

"When I was a year and three months old Voldemort found out where you were hiding and killed you and dad, then he tried to kill me, but for some reason the spell backfired and knocked him out of his body. Everyone thought that he was dead and went on to claim me as a bloody hero, but the truth was he went into hiding buying his time until he could get his bloody body back and kill me once and for all." Harry said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Anyway that isn't what I was talking about. I was talking about what happened in 1996. I found a way to travel back in time, and well it got messed up and I went too far back. Anyway now I plan on making sure that bastard Dumbledore doesn't get the people I care about killed! He was supposed to protect you and dad and he didn't! He was supposed to protect my godfather Sirius and he didn't! I wont allow him to get the people I love killed this time around!"

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry and started to cry too. "Harry I don't know what to say, I just wish I could help you."

Harry held on to her for a moment and then pulled away. "Lily I found out today that Dumbledore has been lying to both of us. He lied to me in the future and he is lying to you by not telling you the truth."

Lily was again shocked as she looked at Harry. "I am confused again."

"Lily your last name isn't really Evans. I had a suspicion for a few years now, but it wasn't until today that I could prove it." Harry said as he pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to her. "Your birth name was Lily Gabriel Grindelwald, your mother was the daughter of Lord Grindelwald."

Lily couldn't believe it as she looked over the paper and saw that Albus Dumbledore was the witness for the adoption. Then she thought about how proud her parents were when they found out she was a witch, and now it explained it that they knew all along that she would be a witch. She wasn't just any witch either; she was the granddaughter of an evil lord who slaughtered countless people.

Harry looked at Lily and could tell that she was trying to piece together all the pieces of what she was told. "Lily I have to ask you something personal, and if you don't want to answer I will understand. Lily have you or do you like James Potter?"

Lily looked at Harry coming out of her own thoughts. "Honestly I think he is an arrogant ass, and have no idea why I would even consider dating him let alone have a kid to him, no offense Harry to you, but James is an asshole."

From all that Harry had learned about James over the last three years at Hogwarts he couldn't deny that James was an arrogant git. "I was told in the future that is, that you and James never dated until your seventh year when he became head boy and you became head girl."

"I become head girl?" Lily asked a bit shocked.

"Yes you do, and don't seem surprised considering you are an outstanding witch. What I am having a hard time piecing together is why all of a sudden you started to date James in seventh year after six years of totally ignoring him." Harry said as he walked over and sat down.

Lily stood up and made her way over to him and sat by him on the couch. "Harry I don't know what to say, I suppose we will just have to wait until seventh year to find out."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon talking with his mother and finding as much out about her as possible since he never really got to know his mother the first time around. He even explained to her what the necklace was that he gave her and how it was suppose to save her life when Voldemort tried to kill her in 1981.

Hogwarts Fourth Year 

The first part of the fourth year at Hogwarts pretty much flew by for the Marauders, Lily, and Harry. Harry wanted to enlist more known Death Eaters to his side, but was busy dodging pranks by the Marauders and trying to investigate certain things that were still puzzling him.

There was one thing that Harry knew he would have to take care of, and as the end of the 1974 came to pass he knew he had to act quickly. He drifted into the Gryffindor common room and froze time like he had done a few times before school started.

He then made his way to the boy's dormitory where he saw the Marauders had completed the Marauders' Map. He had to make sure that the map read Victor Drake instead of Harry Potter, because he couldn't allow them to find out who he was.

Harry preformed a very complex concealment charm on the map, so it would show his name as Victor Drake. He did the same for Lily, who was appearing as Lily Grindelwald instead of Lily Evans. He had to make sure that the map didn't reveal anything it wasn't suppose to or else things could get dangerous real quick.

After he finished his task he turned into a shadow again and unfroze time. The Marauders didn't even seem to notice the change as he drifted out of the dorm and into the common room. What he didn't think about was that his name appeared on the map as he was leaving, and yet when the Marauders looked they didn't see their professor there.

"That was a bit weird, maybe the map is malfunctioning?" Remus said as he looked at James.

"Maybe, but it seems a bit weird that his name was here, but we couldn't seem him, unless he was concealed some how." James said as he looked at the map.

After the day in the Gryffindor tower the Marauders paid closer attention to the map they had made trying to solve the mystery of why Professor Drake's name appeared in their dorm and then quickly disappeared back down into the Slytherin common room.

Harry decided to test his own theory and brought out his copy of the map and opened it on his desk after sealing his door. He then turned into a shadow and was shocked to see that his name still appeared on the map. Harry knew right away that he was in trouble, because he figured that the Marauders already knew he was in their dorm, and were undoubtedly trying to figure out how.

Harry was shocked to find that even after fixing their map, his map from the future was not altered. He couldn't figure out why it wasn't, but he assumed since his future was now altered that it was like being from an alternate universe in this time's reality.

Harry knew he would have to be a lot more careful about how he did things now that they could track him with the map and if he knew them like he thought he did, he knew they would be keeping a close eye on him from now on.

Fourth year was about to come to an end when Harry got his next surprise, one that he didn't expect. He had just finished his last class with the fourth year Ravenclaws and had dismissed them to find that Lily was still in his room.

Lily walked up to his desk and looked at him. "Could you sound proof the room please?"

Harry waved his hand and mumbled a silencing charm and a sealing charm on to room as he looked at Lily. "Okay now do you mind explaining why you wanted it?"

"Harry I have been thinking since last summer about what you told me. I have finally worked up the nerve to ask you this and I hope you don't take it the wrong way. When you said you had your own side and you wanted to bring down Voldemort, did you mean you were a Dark Lord too?"

Harry was shocked by his mother's statement and hearing her say it made him feel badly about it, but there was no denying who he had become. "In a way I suppose I am becoming a Dark Lord, but I do not kill muggles like Voldemort and I don't manipulate students into doing things they don't want to like Dumbledore. I do have a dark side because those that deserve to be punished by my views are."

Lily smiled slightly as she looked at Harry with her sparkling emerald eyes. "Then if you are a lord, that means you are gathering followers right?"

Harry wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he had a slight idea. "Yes I have collected a few followers that you could say I stole from Voldemort before he could turn them into cold blooded killers."

Lily smiled even wider at this as she looked at him. "Harry I want to become one of your followers. I agree that Voldemort has to be stopped, and I don't want to be used by Dumbledore either. You are the only person I can trust and I once said I would pick your side in this war and now I want to make it official."

Harry was glad to hear his mother say that she wanted to support him, but he was a bit shocked by it too, since she was said to be a crusader for the light side. Then he figured that was before she found out the light side was actually gray. "Mom I would be honored to have you by my side as a member of my inner circle."

Lily rolled up the sleeve of her robe and exposed her arm to him so he could mark her, and when it was done the marking disappeared like all the rest had. Instantly they both could feel the bond that was made and could feel the mental connection as well. Harry explained to her that now if she ever needed or wanted him all she had to do was call his name in her mind and he would be there.

Summer Before Fifth Year 

Harry spent a lot of his summer at Hogwarts planning out all he had to do the following school year and also trying to gain some vital information about Dumbledore. He did have a few distractions as Narcissa called him to come to her on occasion during the summer. Lily also called him, but it wasn't like his calls from Narcissa. Lily had called him because she was upset because neighbor kids were picking on her and she had no one else to turn to.

One day in July he arrived to find Lily outside crying on the steps and as he walked up to her he felt rage begin to grow inside him for some reason. He sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. "What's wrong Lily?"

It took a few minutes of being held before Lily calmed down enough to tell him what was bothering her. "Petunia brought her fat of boyfriend home to meet her parents and he kept calling me a freak the whole time while Petunia kept glaring at me. She told him that I went to some damn reform school for mental deranged kids or something like that."

"That sounds like something she would do! Let's get out of here before I forget that it is against the law to curse muggles with very painful curses." Harry said as he stood up and started to walk with Lily.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Lily asked as they walked still crying slightly.

Harry put his arm on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't let nasty Petunia and fat Vernon get to you Lils you're a lot better than they are. Petunia is just jealous of you."

Lily stopped walking and looked at Harry through tear-drenched eyes. "How did you know her boyfriend's name?"

Harry took Lily aside so no one could see or hear them and then whispered in her ear. "As you know I am from the future, well in my time after you and James were killed I was sent by Dumbledore to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley."

Lily wasn't as shocked as she expected that she would be. "Why would he do that? Even if James and I were dead surely he would have sent you with your godfather. That would have been a lot better than sending you to live with those awful muggles."

Harry looked down and knew that he should have told her the whole story. "You see the night you and James died everyone believed that Sirius was the one that sold you out to Voldemort. He was sent to Azkaban for your murders, even though he was innocent. There was no proof of his innocence, not that it mattered since he was never given a trial. Anyway after that Dumbledore said I would be protected by the blood of a relative if I stayed with Petunia."

"But you proved I wasn't related to her." Lily said as she looked down at the ground.

"I know, and Dumbledore knew it too. He used it as an excuse to keep his precious weapon locked away were I was tortured and turned into their damn slave!"

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry and cried. "I am so sorry Harry."

Harry hugged her for a moment and then wiped away her tears. "Are they still at your house?" Lily nodded indicating that they were. "Then I think it is time that we sent them over the top. I think it is time for you to bring your boyfriend home."

"But I don't have one." Lily said a bit more saddened than she was before, but she quickly cheered up when Harry spoke.

"You do now." Harry said as he started to morph his appearance into a fifteen-year-old boy with black messy hair, emerald green eyes, and a body to make most girls cream in their pants over.

Lily couldn't believe it when she saw him standing there, and she felt her heart fly into her throat at how amazing he looked. "How did you do that?"

"My dear some things are best kept secret at least for a little bit yet. Shall we go make Petunia and Vernon sick to their stomachs?" Harry asked as he took Lily's arm. Lily smiled and started to walk with Harry back to the house that he learned to hate so much.

As they walked into the living room where Vernon, Petunia, Nathan, and Rose were having tea all four stopped chatting as soon as they saw Lily and a young man that didn't recognize.

Lily had a big smile on her face for the first time this summer, as she looked at the shock in all their faces and especially the horror she saw in Vernon and Petunia's faces.

Nathan stood up and walked over to Lily. "Lily dear who is your young friend?"

Lily smiled as she looked at her dad. "Dad since Petunia brought her boyfriend for you and mom to meet I thought it was only fitting that I brought mine. Dad this is Harry Potter."

Harry was a bit shocked that Lily introduced him by his real name, but he didn't much care either way. He knew he was going to have fun one way or another.

Petunia stood up and threw a tantrum. "Mom tell her to take that freak and leave this minute. This is suppose to be my day and she is going to ruin it by having one of her freaks act like her boyfriend!"

Rose Evans looked at her daughter and sighed. "Petunia that isn't nice, now sit down and behave."

Harry could feel himself becoming angry at what Petunia said, but decided to bring her down a notch. "First Miss Petunia I am not acting, I am surely dating your sister, and second I resent being called a freak."

Vernon stood up to defend Petunia's honor. "Don't you talk to my girl like that you hoodlum!"

Harry laughed slightly. "First I am a freak and now I am a hoodlum. Mr. Dursley if you failed to notice I am neither, but if you would like I will gladly show you what I am."

Nathan knowing full well what Harry was decided that he best intervene before the truth about Lily came out to Vernon. "Mr. Potter I am sorry for the way those two are acting, and I hope that you will not hold that against us. Would you like to join us for some tea?"

Lily grinned knowing that she had gotten to Vernon and Petunia, and to further make them sweat she leaned over and hugged Harry in a loving manner. "Actually dad, Harry and I just stopped in to tell you that we were going out for a while."

"That's right Mr. Evans I was going to ask you if it would be alright if I took your beautiful daughter to the movies with me this afternoon." Harry said just to add salt into the wound he had already made in Petunia and Vernon. If he knew one thing about Petunia it was the fact that she resented the fact that Lily was much better looking than she would ever be.

Rose stood up and walked over to her daughter. "That would be fine Mr. Potter, and maybe you could join us for dinner tonight."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Evans." Harry said as he took Lily's arm and led her out of the house leaving everyone in the house in a bit of a shock.

Lily couldn't stop laughing as her and Harry walked down the sidewalk together and Harry smiled as he continued to hold on to her arm. "It is nice to see you laughing Lils."

Lily smiled as she looked at Harry and before she even thought about what she was doing she kissed him right on the lips. _'Lily what in the hell did you do that for he is your son for Merlin's sake!'_ Lily thought as she pulled away from a shocked Harry.

Harry was shocked that his mother kissed him that way and what was even more shocking was the fact that he wanted desperately to kiss her back. _'You idiot your to old to let your hormones act like this especially with your own **mother!**'_

They both walked down the sidewalk in awkward silence as they were both lost in their own thoughts until finally Harry broke the silence. "So do you still want to see that movie?"

Lily stopped and was a bit shocked by his question. "What? Oh I thought you just said that since you knew I didn't want to stay for tea."

Harry looked down. "Oh, well I suppose we could walk around for a few hours then."

"Harry that's not what I meant, I was just shocked that you really wanted to go to a movie with me." Lily said as she looked at the ground too.

Harry moved his hand to her chin and lifted it until their green eyes met. "Lily I meant it when I said I wanted to take their beautiful daughter to a movie."

Lily was stunned into silence as she looked into his eyes and for a moment she didn't see him as a professor or a son, she saw him as a boy who really liked her for who she was.

Harry kept his word and took Lily to a movie in town and after the movie they stopped off for ice cream before heading back to the Evans' house for a dinner with Lily's adopted parents. After the dinner was over Harry was about to leave and Lily grinned as she walked him out.

"I had a lot of fun today Harry." Lily said as she looked into his green eyes.

"I am glad, because I found it to be a fun day today too." Harry said as he glanced over her for a moment and then met her eyes.

Before Harry knew what to think Lily wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long slow kiss on the lips and then blushed before returning into her house. Harry smiled at her as he felt his face turn red as he turned to leave. Once he was away from the house and out of the sight of muggles Harry Apparated back to Hogsmeade and then walked up to the castle.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts to await the students' return, but he couldn't quit thinking about the day he spent with his mother. It wasn't like he spent it with a mother though, for some weird reason Harry felt like he was spending a day with a friend, possible even a girlfriend, which really freaked him out in a way.

**Hogwarts Fifth Year**

Fifth year for the Marauders, Lily, and the once Death Eaters brought O.W.L.s. this made this year that much harder, and Harry knew exactly what they were going through. He also knew that this year would cut a lot of these students out of his potions class the next year, because a lot of them would not be able to handle N.E.W.T. level potions.

Harry also knew this year brought about a prank for James Potter that would start the downward spiral between him and Severus Snape. Harry did his best to limit the damage that James' pranks had on Snape, but this prank could not be allowed to happen. Thankfully Harry knew it wouldn't happen until the end of the year, so he had time to prevent it.

Harry's classes with the marauders seemed to gain him glances from them, as if they were looking for signs that he wasn't who he portrayed himself to be. Harry knew this was because of his appearance in their dorm room, when he showed up on their map.

Harry's powers had grown enough that he could almost tell when someone was around him even if he couldn't see them. It was like he could feel their magical auras, which he believed he gained when he killed Grindelwald. He also honed the skill to be able to feel magic in use, and this is how he learned of the plan to prank him and expose him as a fake.

Harry quickly froze time as the prank started and Harry was able to see the charms themselves that were aimed at him. He had to figure out a way to bring this prank back on those that pulled it, but how. Then Harry had an idea he could rewind time slowly and see where the charms went back to.

As Harry had expected the charms went back to Sirius Black and James Potter. Harry only had one chance to teach both boys what it meant to mess with him and more importantly was the fact that his father and godfather would not be pranking him and getting away with it.

Harry returned to his seat where the charms were aimed and positioned a reflection charm that was powerful enough to send their charms straight back at them. Harry unfroze time and allowed the boys to go about their prank as he acted like he was looking at papers, like he was when he first felt the surge of magic.

The charms hit the reflection charm and went right back at James and Sirius. The room erupted into laugher as James was turned into a female version of himself and his robes were changed into a dress. Sirius didn't get off much easier, in fact his was worse as he had added a clothing vanishing charm to his so the dress he should have had one vanished leaving him sitting in his boxers.

James and Sirius both looked totally shocked as they looked at Harry. Harry just grinned and then went back to his papers, as he knew that the pranking was over for the day. James was furious that his prank failed, but Sirius found it to be a challenge to pull a prank on Professor Drake before he graduated.

Harry glanced over at Snape, who was in the class and could have sworn he saw him grin at what had happened, but then Snape quickly went back to his potion as if nothing had happened at all.

For twenty-four hours James and Sirius were stuck in their female forms, though they did get regular robes to wear. They tried to undo the charms they used, but found that they wouldn't reverse. It was like the time on the charms had been altered, but how could that have happened with a simple reflection charm?

His classes with fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs weren't as exciting as the ones with Gryffindors and Slytherins, but they were still a bit rough on Harry. Harry was having a hard time thinking about Lily as he saw her in his class, and he could tell that she kept glancing his way.

To make it even more interesting was the fact that Chang, also a Ravenclaw with Lily, kept looking at him and smiling shyly before returning her attention to the potion they were brewing.

Harry knew he had to be careful about how he acted around Lily, not only because it would jeopardize his job at Hogwarts, but also because he couldn't mess up the future, which meant that, she would have to marry James and have him. He also knew that James was a jealous type and if he thought someone was even looking at Lily he would make they pay for it. This didn't scare Harry because he could handle James, but since James was his father he knew enough not to tamper with that piece of history.

The other issue this that tampering was like the rest he worried about when changing anything about his past. He had to contend with fate, and the fates didn't like having their grand design tampered with.

**Severus Snape**

Snape might have been one of Harry's most despised teachers in his future, but he also knew that Severus was one of the most gifted Potions Masters in all of England. Harry didn't want to give Severus a chance to join Voldemort and later join Dumbledore. He wanted the man to join him first and remain loyal to him through all of the upcoming war.

Harry spent a large portion of his fifth year trying to save Snape from the embarrassments that he was subjected to by his father. Though he left a few of the more harmless pranks to occur, and he allowed the school wide pranks to occur, since they didn't single out Snape.

Harry had planned on waiting until it got closer to the end of the year before he recruited Snape because he wanted to prove he would watch out for him by preventing the prank that James had planned for the afternoon of their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s. It was this prank that humiliated Snape in front of the whole school, and Harry could not allow that to happen again.

However two weeks before Christmas break in 1975 Harry got an unexpected visit from Bellatrix informing him that Voldemort was planning on recruiting fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherin students during the Christmas holiday. When he asked how she found out she was told that all those in Slytherin house in those years was talking about it, and that's why she felt she should warn him.

This inevitably caused Harry to speed up his plans on recruiting Snape into his fold and the best way he could think of was by making Snape see the truth of what Voldemort was planning, and show him why he shouldn't be on his side in the pending war.

Harry held Snape back after his final potions class before Christmas break. He once again sealed Snape in his classroom like he did the others when he talked to them and he placed a powerful silencing charm around the room.

"Mr. Snape I am sure you are curious as to why I have asked you to stay here, and I know you're a man of little patience, so I will get right to it. I know that Voldemort is looking to recruit the fifth years during the Christmas break, and I wanted to talk to you about that." Harry said as he looked at Snape.

"Professor I am not sure how you gained this information, but I assure you that I know nothing about it."

"Severus there is no need denying it, I already know that you plan on swearing your allegiance to him because you think on some levels he is right in wanting to purify the world of muggles and mudbloods. However Snape I also know that when, not if, but when Voldemort falls you will run to Dumbledore and become a spy for him, at which point you will become so sick of the brutality that Voldemort is causing that you will practically beg him for the position as his spy."

Snape looked shocked as he stared at Harry. "How do you think you know all this?"

Harry grinned slightly as he looked at Snape. "I do not think I know these things, I do know these things! I am about to tell you something that I have not told anyone including most of my followers, except for two that had to know. Snape I am not from this time, I am in fact a Time Mage from the year 1996. That is how I know what is going to happen and when for the most part and I assure you that Voldemort will fall and when he does the world will have ten years of his absence, but like most plagues he will return only to have to deal with me!"

Snape grinned slightly and then sneered at Harry. "I am sure you could ramble on about a lot professor, but that doesn't mean you are right. Who are you to think that you can bring down the most powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald?"

Harry laughed in his crazy tone as he transformed his body into that of Lord Ragnarok. "The name is Lord Ragnarok and I know I can bring down Voldemort because I am the one who brought down Grindelwald! Sure Albus Dumbledore got the credit for it after I modified his memory into thinking he was a big hero, but I am the one who gained all Grindelwald's power and knowledge! I am offering you a position as one of my followers to bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore and make the purebloods of this country pure again! You can either accept my offer and become one of my inner circle or you can have your memory modified and take your chances with Voldemort."

Snape could tell his power as he stood before him and knew just by his aura that he was a powerful wizard. "Lord Ragnarok if you guarantee protection to those that follow you from the wrath of the Dark Lord, then I will serve you."

Harry looked into Snape's mind and saw that he was being honest and so he marked Snape as one of his followers, and like all the rest the mark vanished from sight. "Now as my follower you swear never to divulge any information that I tell you, and if you do I swear you will have a very slow and painful death."

Snape stood up and looked him in his blood red eyes. "Yes milord, I swear to keep all information secret from everyone."

Harry looked at Snape and knew that his next time around with Snape was going to be quite different, though he still didn't like being referred to as master or milord. "Snape first thing you will learn is that I am just in my serving punishments to people and there is one thing I will not tolerate. I do not want to be called milord or master. I am either Lord Ragnarok or Professor since we are still in school. When the time is right all my followers will learn my real name and when that happens then I expect to be called by it, but until then Professor will do nicely."

Snape nodded and then Harry dismissed him so he could get to his next class.

**O.W.L.s**

The fifth year students were all set for the O.W.L.s as it marked the end of another school year. All of them had to study hard after the Christmas break to ensure that they got their best possible scores on the tests.

Finally the day arrived that Harry had been waiting for, the afternoon of the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s. Harry knew that James was planning on humiliating Snape for Sirius' entertainment, but he was going to be in for a rude awaking. It was time for the professor to show the students what a real prank was like.

Harry waited until the exact moment that James had planned to hang Snape up upside down and expose his undergarments. As James set his prank into motion Harry froze time and positioned a very strong reflection shield around Snape. Harry then returned to his position and unfroze time.

The charm hit the shield and bounced back nailing James dead on and instead of Snape being levitated into the air it was James who was sent upside down and exposed his red underwear to the whole class. Everyone including Sirius was laughing their asses off at James as Harry walked out into view.

Sirius looked over at Harry and Harry mouthed the words "Gotcha ya!" Sirius couldn't believe Professor Drake had managed to once again out smart the Marauders and mainly he out smarted James. Sirius was impressed with his skills, James on the other hand was furious at the prank backfiring.

Once James was released he forgot about his war with Snape and redirected his vendetta against Harry.

**Hogwarts Sixth Year**

The summer between terms was brutally boring for Harry so he spent most of it working on potions and working out in the Room of Requirements. He was getting more powerful magic wise, but his physical conditioning was way down, so he decided to use some magic to help him get into better physical condition. He wanted to be stronger and more agile when he went to doge curses in a fight.

James spent his summer planning out how to get revenge on Professor Drake. If there was one thing James Harold Potter wouldn't stand for it was someone out pranking him, and also anyone looking at his flower, which he had a sneaking suspicion that the professor was.

The sixth year started out like all the rest, but from the start of term feast on James and the marauders had planned prank after prank to catch Harry. A few times they almost caught him, and if it wasn't for his ability to freeze time they would have, but most of the time Harry was ready as soon as the prank was set off. James continued to get pissed off and every time he would try a new tactic to bring the professor down it would back fire on him.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to enter the Gryffindor common room unseen if the marauders were using their map, which he suspected they were to make sure he wasn't spying on them. However Harry had to know what they were planning, so he would have a bit of an advantage, not like he needed it. Though he was starting to like the idea of being one step ahead of the marauders.

Harry was sitting in his quarters one night looking through some old books when the perfect idea came to him. It was a mix between the Weasley Twins extendable ears and a muggle bugging device. Since muggle devices wouldn't work at Hogwarts Harry knew he would have to resort to a purely magical bugging device. Ones that would be invisible to everyone, but would enable Harry to hear what was happening.

It took Harry a week to work out all the kinks, but he was sure he was ready to test out his device. Now all he had to do was try it out before placing it in the Gryffindor tower. He had to make sure it would work, or there was no point in planting it.

**Bug Test One**

Harry placed his bugging device in the Slytherin common room to see if it worked and as he sat in his quarters and listened he got a smile on his face as he found out it work.

"Master is definitely not happy about the lack of support he is getting." Came a male voice over the bug, which had to be one of the Lestrange brothers.

"I know he thought that Snape and Black would have join him, but neither of them showed." Came the other Lestrange's voice.

"I think its time that we showed them what it means not to support him."

"We can't right now, if anyone suspected what we were doing, we could be expelled."

"Well once Bellatrix becomes my wife that little slut is going to follow him or die."

"You still planning on marrying Black? Even after she said she didn't like you any more?"

"Yeah we have a contract and it is binding! When we finish school she has to marry me, and she can't say no."

Harry heard enough and disabled the bug. He knew that it worked, and now he also knew what Bella was in store for. He would have to prevent her from marrying Lestrange, even if it meant killing him! He would not allow one of his inner circle to be married to him, it was bad enough having Narcissa still married to Malfoy! Though Harry had to focus on one problem at a time, first he would retrieve his bug and bug the Gryffindor boy's dorm and then he could worry about what to do with the Black sisters' husbands or husband to be in Bellatrix's case.

Harry cared about Bellatrix more than he would actually admit and was actually looking forward to her sixteenth birthday. From the way she was acting in his classes he was certain that she was looking forward to it too.

**Bugging the Marauders**

Harry waited until all the marauders were off in class and then made his way towards the Gryffindor tower. It felt a bit weird having to break into the tower, since he had called it home for so many years, but it was exciting too. Once he was within range of the fat lady he froze time just in case the marauders happened to look at the map, which he doubted. Then he changed into his shadow form and easily gained access into the tower without the need for the password. Once inside the familiar tower he made his way out to the dorm room that housed the marauders and planted his bug. He had it set up so he could even hear the lowest of noises. The nice thing was with the bug inside the room, even if they put up a silencing charm to prevent people outside from hearing them, he could still hear them. Now all Harry had to do was return to his quarters and wait to hear what they were planning, so he could be one step ahead of them.

Harry waited until that night as he sat in his quarters and he listened in on the marauders trying to find out anything useful about any upcoming pranks.

"I am sick of Drake always blowing my pranks." James said in his normal arrogant and cocky tone.

"You just need to calm down a bit Prongs, if you let him get to you, then you will never beat him." Remus said in his normal calm tone.

"Mooney's right mate you just got to relax and think up a prank that he wont see coming." Sirius said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I just don't get him Padfoot, how does he always manage to turn my pranks on me? Look what he did after O.W.L.s last year."

"You could always ask your great grandfather what he thinks you should do about it." Came a small ratty voice that could only belong to Wormtail.

"I don't want to bring him into it, he will tell me to let the man alone. No this is something we have to do on our own, it is a matter of Marauder Pride!" James said clearly still pissed off.

"I don't know mate, it is possible your great grandfather could help. I mean look at the suggestion he gave you about your other problem." Padfoot said coolly.

"What other problem Prongs?"

"Nothing Mooney, Padfoot just doesn't know how to keep his trap shut at times. Look we will have to deal with Drake some how that is the problem I want to focus on right now."

Harry listened intently to what they were planning and laughed when he found out that they were going to pull a prank at breakfast. Though part of him wanted to know what other problem Sirius was talking about, and who was James' great grandfather.

Harry pulled out his version of the Marauders' Map and watched as James and Sirius headed down towards the Great Hall. "Prefect they are planning to set up the prank now. Well maybe I should show them what it means to try and prank the great Lord Ragnarok!" Harry's eyes flashed blood red for a moment before returning to their normal color.

Harry waited until they were in the Great Hall for about five minutes and then he froze time and made his way down into the Great Hall. He had caught them in the act of setting up dungbombs under the Slytherin table. Harry saw that they didn't have the map in their hands as it was sitting on the table where they were working. Harry decided that now was the time to charm the map so it wouldn't show his shadow form. He had found a spell that would replicate his name in his quarters whenever he was in his shadow form, so that way the Marauders couldn't tell where he truly was. Harry created a small bubble around him and unfroze time inside the bubble so he could check his charm out. Harry looked at the map and it showed him in the Great Hall. He turned into his shadow form and found that his name now appeared in his living quarters. The spell worked perfectly and Harry unfroze all time in the castle and drifted around the hall watching as James and Sirius worked on the prank.

After they had finished setting up the prank and left the Great Hall, Harry froze time again and become solid. Now all he had to do was rearrange a few parts of the prank, and move the dungbombs to the Gryffindor table to complete the back firing of the prank. Everything was set for the prank to get them instead of him and his house.

Harry turned into his shadow form and unfroze time and drifted out of the hall behind James and Sirius.

"Padfoot you really need to keep your mouth shut about what I told you. Wormtail and Mooney can't find out about it." James said as him and Sirius quietly walked down the hall watching the map for any trouble.

"I am sorry mate I didn't mean to let that slip. Your great grandfather really is a genius you know, but I am shocked that he would suggest you using potions on her to make her like you."

"Well he isn't the headmaster for nothing you know, and he wants her to be with me as much as I want to be with her. He is even working out a plan to get her to marry me when we graduate."

"Damn mate, I am glad I disowned my family, cause I wouldn't want them setting up who I marry."

"Its cool with me since I have been in love with her since the first day I saw her. My dad even says that she is perfect for me even if he does think she comes from a muggle family."

"Well doesn't she mate?"

"At first I thought she did, but my Great Grandfather made a comment that I wasn't suppose to over hear. He said that when I married her and had a kid with her, our child would be a very powerful pureblood witch or wizard. The only way to be a pureblood is if my love isn't actually a muggle-born witch."

**Sirius Black**

Harry had heard enough as he froze time again. _'Dumbledork is James' Great Grandfather? How come I never knew that, then again Dumblefuck never did tell me anything that was important. To think that he is scheming to hook James up with a wife, and there is no doubt who that wife is!'_ Harry thought as he took human form. Harry walked over and unfroze Sirius who was shocked as hell to see the professor standing there.

"Professor how did?" Sirius started to ask as he realized James was quiet and looked to see him frozen in place. "What did you do to James?" Sirius asked as he went for his wand only to have it fly into Harry's hand.

"I simply froze time, like I have done countless times before." Harry said smugly as he grinned at Sirius.

"That's how you been able to reverse all our pranks on us, but why? Why would you go through all the trouble of doing that?"

Harry laughed slightly as he looked at Sirius. "That is quite simple Padfoot, I wanted to teach dear ole dad here that it isn't nice to prank people, especially those with more power."

"Dad? You mean Prongs is your father?" Sirius asked as he became even more confused at this statement.

Harry transformed into his fifteen year old form, so Sirius would see what he looked like when he was sent back in time. "Yeah Sirius I am James' son, my name is Harry James Potter."

Sirius about fell over when he saw Harry become his younger self. "But, that means your.."

"From the future?" Harry added as he interrupted Sirius. "Yes Padfoot I am from the year 1996. Things have gotten really out of hand in my time, so I used my powers to go back in time to fix what once went wrong."

Sirius was stunned into silence for a moment and Harry couldn't believe his godfather would be so speechless. Finally Sirius managed to find his voice again. "What happened? What could be so wrong to make you want to rewrite history, which is what I expect you are doing."

Harry was surprised that his godfather, the goof off, was acting so mature. "Well Padfoot it is like this. My parents are dead, you are dead, and a lot of good people are dead because of Voldemort and the misconceptions of an old asshole, who thinks he knows everything."

Sirius was again shocked into silence for a moment. "I am dead? How did I die, wait don't tell me if it was horrible."

"Actually you died trying to save me, and for that I will be forever thankful, even when you don't remember what happened." Harry said as he looked at Sirius.

"What about James? Was Lily your mother or didn't James get her after all?" Sirius asked and then finished he hadn't.

"Lily was my mother and she was killed by Voldemort when he came to kill me. James was killed then as well. What I can't figure out is how James and Lily got together, because from all I have heard Lily can't stand him at all."

Sirius laughed slightly as he looked at Harry and found it hard to lie to him, since he already knew a lot about him. "I know I would never have thought that Evans would give Prongs the time of day, but with his family helping him it looks like he will get her. That's good because he deserves to be happy."

"What about Lily, doesn't she deserve to be happy?" Harry asked as he felt a bit of rage burning into him.

"Sure and I am sure she will be happy Harry. James is a good guy if you give him a chance. Its not like he is a slimy Slytherin, no offense mate, but why would you choose to be head of Slytherin?"

"Well that is simple Padfoot, I needed access to the school, and the only opening was Potions Professor. I had to take it, so I could gather information and supporters to bring down Voldemort."

"Followers? You mean your recruiting people to fight the deadliest dark wizard since Grindelwald?"

"Exactly and I have recruited a good many from the Black family already." Harry said smugly as he looked at Sirius.

"Really? I never thought those pureblooded fools would side with anyone but the Dark Lord."

"Padfoot if you haven't noticed mate you are part of that pureblood family."

"Not by my choice Harry. As you probably know I was kicked out of that family, and I gladly left. I didn't want to be part of their prejudice any longer."

"What about your brother? Did you even think about him when you left?" Harry asked wondering about him, since he only knew that Regulus was killed as a Death Eater.

"I loved my brother, but when I left my family I knew I couldn't save him. I wanted to, but when I saw he was sorted into Slytherin I knew my parents had corrupted him."

Harry had a smile devilish grin on his face. "Well I guess you were a bit off there Padfoot, because I spoke with Regulus and he willingly joined me, so I would protect him from your family and Voldemort."

"What? Are you serious?"

"No your Sirius not me, but I am being completely honest with you, and now I am offering you the same protection Sirius."

"Why would I need your protection?"

"Haven't you heard to a word I said? Look you might think that the Marauders are going to protect you, but in a few years you wont feel that way when your ass is sitting in Azkaban because a traitor frames you for murder!"

Sirius looked totally shocked and forgot for a moment that Harry knew the future. "Azkaban? You never mentioned anything about that. You said I die saving you, but how can I do that from prison?"

Harry rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming on. "Look I can't tell you everything, unless you agree to be a follower of mine. Otherwise I have no choice but to obliviate you and let you continue down the path that winds you up in Azkaban. I am really trying to save you, but if you are so blind to see that then I have no choice, but let you continue that way."

"Wait I never said I wouldn't follow you, but I would like to know what happens to me, because if what you say is right I need to prevent this traitor from framing me."

"Take my mark and I will tell you everything, or you can forget all that I have told you up till now."

Sirius thought about it and finally his curiosity got the better of him and agreed. Harry told him that once he was marked he could never repeat anything he was told to anyone or he would die a slow and very painful death. Sirius agreed and after looking at his mind he knew it was the truth. Harry marked him as one of his inner circle and as with all the others the mark vanished from sight.

"Now tell me what James and Dumbledore are planning to get Lily Evans to marry him."

"Milord I…" Sirius started, but as Harry looked at him he lost control over himself and told him how James and Dumbledore planned on using love potions on Lily once Dumbledore made Lily and James Head Boy and Head Girl. That way Lily would have no choice, but to love James and he also arrange a marriage contract for her and James to marry each other."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could James and Dumbledore do something like that? How could his own father force a woman into loving him? Harry was very pissed off as he obliviated Sirius, so he wouldn't remember telling him about James and Dumbledore's plan.

The next morning Harry was still pissed off as he sat at the head table watching the staff and students coming in for breakfast. His thoughts were lost in what happened the night before as he sat waiting for the breakfast prank to backfire on James.

'_How could Dumbledore do something like this? I know he is willing to manipulate students into doing things for him, but this goes beyond that. I know he wants to be a big hero, even if he is just a fucking zero! Merlin I want to kill that bastard where he sits, but I will wait. I will wait until I can bring him down as Lord Ragnarok! I will wait until I show the world who I truly am then I will bring that old bastard down! He thinks that he can make me into his weapon, but I am making myself into his executioner!'_ Harry thought as he waited and then was brought out of his musing as he saw James enter.

James walked into the Great Hall with an arrogant, smug; look on his face as he sat down for breakfast. Harry grinned as he thought about how perfect it was for his arrogant father to get his just deserts by having the prank backfire on him.

James waited a few minutes and then set the prank into motion and was absolutely furious when the dungbombs went off under the Gryffindor table instead of the Slytherin table. The spell that was meant to hit Harry and turn him into a slimy snake was arranged by Harry to hit Dumbledore instead and it worked perfectly turning the old coot into a slimy snake. James was even more furious when he realized that his robes were turned into Slytherin robes with the words I love Slytherins flashing in bright green letters.

Harry laughed slightly as he watched James run out of the great hall looking fit to be tied. For Harry this was only a small measure of what was to come, because no matter what happened to him, he was not going to allow James and Dumbledore to force Lily into marrying James by using a love potion. Even if it meant that history was to be altered greatly and that fate would surely be out to get him after he was done.

**Christmas Break 1976**

As the students were leaving for Christmas break Harry was off in his office waiting for the students to leave while he continued to think about what he had to do. Though he was brought out of his musing as Bellatrix Black walked into his office and she looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Professor my birthday has passed and I am now sixteen. I figured I would wait until we were on holiday before I came to you about fulfilling your promise to me." Bella said as she continued to stare at Harry.

Harry had almost forgot about Bella considering all his other problems and as he looked at her he figured that she was just the type of distraction that he needed right now to keep his mind off of his other problems. "I see Miss Black, and since I am a man of my word I believe I should keep it now to you."

Harry stood up and walked around his desk and waved his hand placing a sealing charm and a silencing charm on the door. Bella licked her lips in a seductive way and then walked over to him and ran her hands over his chest. "I am glad that you are keeping your word, since I have been nothing, but loyal to you."

Harry bent down and kissed Bella passionately on the lips as his hands started to move taking her into his arms.

**April 1977**

The whole month of April Harry showed Lily how to Apparate in preparation for her seventeenth birthday. He knew with him teaching her she would learn it with no trouble and that she would get her license.

On April 30th Harry arranged it so he could take her to the Ministry of Magic and have her tested to get her license. He was a bit nervous as he sat in the waiting room for her, because if she failed she could die, but he was sure that she wouldn't fail.

When Lily Apparated in front of him as he sat looking at the floor he about jumped out of his skin. Harry stood up and looked at her for a moment.

Lily ran over and hugged Harry. "I got my license thanks to you!"

"I knew you could do it Lils. Now what do you say we go and celebrate you birthday?" Harry said as he hugged her back.

Harry and Lily Apparated to Hogsmeade where Harry bought her a beautiful gold locket for her birthday and then they went and had a nice dinner before returning to the castle. Not once did Harry mention anything about what he had heard, but he knew he would have to reveal it to her as soon as he knew what he was going to do. He only had until the start of new term to come up with something, and he was determined to come up with something no matter what happened!

Harry knew that the last full moon of the school year was suppose to be the night that Sirius sent Snape into the Whomping Willow so he would run into the werewolf form of Remus Lupin.

Harry knew he wouldn't do it now since he told him to lay off of Snape, but he had to make sure. So he did the only thing he could think of he put Snape into detention for a bogus reason.

"Professor why am I here?" Snape asked roughly as he sat at the desk in the dungeon classroom.

"Well simply Snape I am protecting you from a prank that would have disastrous consequences if I left it occur." Harry said as he made his way to his desk.

"Professor what prank would that be?" Snape asked unsure what he was talking about.

"Let me ask you something Severus, did you receive any sort of note or hear anything that would lead you out of the castle tonight? Remember Mr. Snape I will know if you are lying to me."

Snape cast a worried look about the room and seeing as he was alone he stood up and walked up to Harry's desk. "Lord Ragnarok as your follower I swear to you that I have no intention of leaving this castle tonight. I was merely planning on looking over a few potions I have that I would like to try and make over the summer holiday."

Harry could tell that he wasn't lying, which meant that Sirius kept his word when he told Harry that he would let Snape alone. Harry dismissed Snape and followed him into the common room where he instructed him to stay until morning. He also informed him that he would know if he left, and if he did he would regret disobeying him.

Harry sat in his quarters watching the marauders' map he owned to make sure Snape didn't leave the Slytherin house. Finally when the sun was starting to rise in the sky Harry relaxed enough to go to sleep for a few hours. He finally knew that his followers were loyal and that he could trust them not to disobey him.


	16. Birth of a Potter

**A/N**: Well it is time for another one of my fast updates and once again I am sure I will get a few disapproving comments for this chapter, but I hope that you will be respectful when flaming me. I can handle the flame, I just can't handle any rudeness at this time. Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **jbfritz, Jeff Higgs, highbrass, **and **hasto7**

**shadow of the black abyss**: You will find out more about Harry and James in this chapter.

**ranma hibiki**: Yes Snape is a bit kinder, but that is something that will have to be tolerated.

**Shadowed Rains**: His arrogance will be his downfall lol.

**Silverscale**: lol that is gross, funny, but gross man.

**Slash&Burn**: You know I didn't even think about having Harry make the love potion when I wrote the chapter, so that is why it is done differently, though your idea would have worked fine too. Doesn't seem like anyone commented on the Dark vs evil post on the yahoo group, so i will assume the issue is now dropped.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Birth of a Potter**

As soon as the students left for the summer holiday Harry went straight to work on how to protect his mother. He was sure that whatever he did would surely mess up his future, but he knew he couldn't allow her to be taken advantage of.

It was almost July when Harry finally found what he had been looking for. It was a potion that would prevent someone from being effected by a love potion or any other potion for that matter, including Veritaserum potion, which is the most powerful truth potions that Harry knew of. If this potion could protect a person against that potion it would surely work against anything that Dumbledore or James made.

There were a few problems in the making of the potion besides the obvious issue, which was that the potion was illegal to make. However Harry didn't care about if it was legal or not since he knew Dumbledore was willing to use an illegal love potion to make Lily love his great grandson James Potter.

The biggest problem was that it would take a month to brew, but if Harry started it soon it would be done in plenty of time to give it to Lily before she went to school and was subjected to the love potion.

Another problem was that it would have adverse effects when subjected to certain potions. One effect was clearly stated that Harry was afraid of. _If a person takes this potion and then is subjected to a love potion their true feeling for the person intended will show through._ This meant that if Lily did like James then the love potion and this potion would cause her feelings for him to increase, which was okay with Harry because it would be her true feelings not the love potion. However if she disliked James as he suspected then this potion would amplify that and cause her to really hate him and that could be dangerous for Harry's life to continue.

The final problem that Harry had to address was that he would need the blood of the person for whom this potion was intended, which meant he would need Lily's blood to make the potion for her. This meant he would have to tell her why he was making the potion or at least come up with something to tell her.

Harry decided that he had to go see Lily and find out some things before he could brew the potion. Harry Apparated once again to the house he dreaded for so many years, which was becoming a house that he was starting to like coming to since it meant he got to see Lily.

Harry slowly walked up towards the door feeling a bit weird for being here, especially when he could have just summoned Lily to him. Though he felt that this was a better way to meet with her. Harry paused at the door for a moment and then knocked on it.

Harry was about to leave thinking no one was home when finally Mr. Evans opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Harry forgot that he was still in disguise as the professor, so naturally Mr. Evans wouldn't know him. "Yes, I am Professor Victor Drake, I teach at Lily's school and was wondering if I might have a minute with your daughter?"

Mr. Evans looked him over for a moment as if considering if the man was who he claimed to be. "I am sorry, but Lily left a little while ago. Her and her sister had a bit of an argument and Lily walked out to cool down. Can I have her owl you when she comes in?"

Harry was a bit shocked that Mr. Evans knew about owling, but figured that Lily had told him all about it. "No that's fine it wasn't really important. I was in the area and though I would pay her a visit. Will you kindly just tell Miss Evans that I stopped by when she gets home?"

Mr. Evans agreed to tell her and then closed the door as Harry turned to leave. Harry walked down the sidewalk and into a side alley out of sight.

_/Lily where are you/_ Harry used his mind to reach out to her through his mental bond that the mark bestowed.

Lily was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron looking at a bottle of butterbeer that was sitting in front of her when she heard Harry's voice in her head. _/Harry/_

Harry laughed to himself as he heard Lily's reply. _'Of course it was me, who else would be talking to her in her mind?'_ Harry thought as he focused on what he was doing. _/Yes it's me Lils. I wanted to talk to you, so please tell me where you are./_

Lily about spit butterbeer out of her mouth when she heard Harry reply. She didn't know why she asked if it was him, because he was the only one who speak to her through telepathy. _/I am at the Leaky Cauldron Harry./_

Harry grinned as he thought about where she was, which would make this simpler really. Harry Apparated into Diagon Alley and then made his way into the Leaky Cauldron to find Lily.

Harry walked over and stopped right behind Lily, so her back was to him. "May I join you miss?"

Lily about jumped out of her seat when she heard his voice and as she turned her face grew red. She stood up and smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't do that! You about made me jump out of my skin!" Lily said as she sat down and laughed a bit before motioning him to sit down.

"How you doing Lily? I stopped by your place and your dad told me you and horse face had an argument." Harry stated as he sat down across from her.

Lily grinned as she thought about his name for her adopted sister. "I am fine really Harry, in fact I started the argument so I would have a reason to leave that house for a few hours."

Harry laughed a bit at the cunningness of his mother as he order a butterbeer for himself. "So its nice to see your finding ways to get away from her, I know I surely don't like being in that house with her and Vernon."

Lily felt a bit bad after all she knew about Harry's childhood with those monsters. "So Harry is there a reason for the visit or do you just like checking up on me?"

Harry could have sworn he saw a bit of seduction in her tone and lust in her eyes, but he dismissed it since it was his mother. "Actually I did have a few things to discuss with you, but we can't do it here."

Lily seemed a bit disappointed that Harry came to see her about business, but then she cheered up a bit when he said they couldn't talk there. "Well we can't go to my house, so maybe we could go to yours."

Again Harry felt that she was coming on to him, but again he dismissed it, because Lily knew she was his mother and that would be more than a little weird. "Well I don't exactly have a house in London. However we could go to my castle in Transylvania."

Lily grinned at the thought of seeing Harry's castle. "Cool, when do you want to go?"

Harry drank down his butterbeer and aimed his wand at it and muttered "Portus." To turn his empty bottle into a Portkey to his castle. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Lily looked at the bottle he just turned into a Portkey. "Isn't it illegal to make a Portkey without authorization from the ministry?"

"Probably since they make everything illegal nowadays, but that doesn't stop me." Harry said as he looked at the bottle and then mumbled a chant under his breath that would prevent the Ministry from tracking his Portkey. "Now they can't trace it, so its no longer a matter of legal or not since we wont get caught."

Lily laughed as she looked at the bottle. "Then lets go."

Harry and Lily left the leaky cauldron and went in between it and Diagon alley to use the Portkey. They were then taken to the throne room of Harry's castle in Transylvania. Lily was taken back by the throne room as she looked around it.

"This place is amazing Harry, but could you do me one favor before you tell me why you needed to talk to me?" Lily asked as she looked at Harry.

"Sure Lils what can I do for you?"

"Could you please change into your seventeen year old form, because it is a bit weird talking to a professor, no offense."

Harry laughed slightly as he turned into what he would look like at seventeen. "Is that better?"

"Much" Lily said as she stared at Harry's new appearance. "Now then what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Harry again could see something in Lily's eyes that he only saw in Narcissa and Bellatrix when he was with them, but he decided to again let it pass. "Lily this is going to be a bit hard to understand, but I really have to know. Lily how do you feel about James Potter?"

Lily was shocked by the question as she stared at Harry with bewilderment in her eyes. "I um, well to be honest I think that he is an arrogant bastard, and I am not sure why I would ever agree to marry him. Though I suppose that would have to be the case or else you wouldn't be standing here."

Harry looked down knowing that this was true. "I should known that is what you would say, in fact I was worried that was what you were going to say."

Lily looked confused as she looked at Harry. "Harry you mind explaining to me why you asked if you felt I would say that?"

Harry hesitated for a moment and then explained to Lily about the conversation he heard and everything that he knew about how James and Dumbledore planned on getting her to marry James.

Lily was shocked and angry as she heard all of this, but tried to remain calm. "They are willing to force me into marrying James, just because he is related to Dumbledore!"

"Yeah pretty much, just like Dumbledore tried to force me to marry a friend of mine. Lily I have a potion that I can make that will protect you from the love potion, but it will undoubtedly make you loath James even more."

"Harry if I don't marry him then you will cease to exist and I know I couldn't live with that."

"I know, but I wont have them forcing you to love him!" Harry said ready to throw his whole life away to protect Lily.

"I wont let you sacrifice yourself for me, I will take my chances with James, it isn't like I have to know I am being forced to love him."

"**NO!** I wont allow it! Harry screamed as he turned and walked over to his throne. "Satana!"

A black and red phoenix came flying into the throne room and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Satana what am I going to do my friend?" Harry asked his phoenix as he petted her sleek black and red feathers.

"That's a. Harry you have a dark Phoenix?" Lily asked a little shocked to see a dark phoenix with her son.

"Yeah I bought her years ago, and over the years she has gotten a little darker, much like my soul has I suppose." Harry said as he continued to stroke the phoenix.

Satana flew off of Harry's shoulder and made her way over towards Lily, and she hesitated for a second before landing on her shoulder.

"She likes you Lils, she doesn't like too many people." Harry said as he stood up. "Much like Satana I like you too, and that is why I am afraid I can't allow you to throw your life away for me."

Lily looked at Harry a bit shocked at his statement and she felt a strange feeling inside her, one that she had felt a few times around Harry. "You expect me to allow you to scarifies yourself for me!" Lily shouted at first as the feeling of love for Harry raged forward, but then she calmed down a bit. "I am sorry about that outburst, but Harry there has to be a way to make this work. I may dislike James with a passion, hell right now I hate the guy, but Harry I love you and I can't lose you!"

Harry was shocked by his mother's statement and outburst, but he figured it was only natural for a mother to love her son and want to protect him at all costs. "I understand that you fear losing me, but remember you died once protecting me, and now I choose to die to protect you mom."

Lily felt a metal slap as she thought about what Harry said. _'I am his mother for Merlin's sake why do I feel this way? Maybe it is because he is my son that I feel this way, but no it…it is more than that!'_ Lily thought as she looked at him. "Harry I wont you let you die! Don't you get it?" Lily stepped closer to Harry and kissed him firmly on the lips and then pulled back feeling really embarrassed by what she just did. "The love I have for you isn't that of an over protective mother, I think I love you a lot more like a girlfriend does a boyfriend!"

Harry was floored! He had seen the warnings all day, but not until she had said those words and had kissed him had he actually accepted that she was in fact in love with him. Deep inside he loved her as a mother, but he also was starting to feel a love for her like he felt for Tonks. _'This is wrong **Harry!** You can't be in love with your mother how fucked up are you! Incest may be accepted in the Wizarding world, but **SHE IS YOUR MOTHER**!' _Harry thought, as he looked at Lily in a new light.

It was a while before either of them said a word in the mean time Satana flew off in search of something to eat. Harry just stared at Lily's eyes and couldn't come to say anything.

Lily was having a battle with herself as she stood looking at Harry. _'Why did I kiss him? Why did I say that? Why would I tell him I loved him like a boyfriend, when he is my **son!**? I know why because it was the truth, but now what will happen, because incest may be acceptable in our world, but I can't be dating my son, especially when he shouldn't even be born **yet!**'_

Finally Harry decided that he would have to speak, but still didn't want to discuss that topic. "Lily I can understand your feelings, but I really don't know what say. What I do know is that time is going to run out for one of us, so we need to figure out what we can do to prevent you from being forced to love James when you clearly don't and a way to save me from not being born."

Lily knew he was right and she didn't know what to really say about her comment. "I know, so you make the potion to prevent the love potion from working, and then we will deal with the matter of your birth later. Though even without the love potion to help him, he will still have the marry contract and as much as I hate the idea I will still have to marry the arrogant bastard."

"Well if it helps he dies in 1981, so you only will be with him till then." Harry said trying to bring up a good point, but he forgot the sad part of that. Lily was to die that day too, though if his necklace worked she wouldn't have to. When Harry came to this time he swore to himself that he was going to save both of his parents, but now with all he found out about James he couldn't bring himself to save the worthless bastard.

Harry got the blood he needed from Lily and went to brewing the potion once he had Apparated with her back to her house. He watched as she went in and felt a bit bad about leaving her, but then returned to his castle.

He would have to make sure that the potion was done exactly right, so that when it was done it would work like he planned. Now all he had to worry about was the side effect of the potion and what would happen when Lily turned out hating James more than she did now.

Harry was sitting in the study of his castle when he heard a pop. He quickly grabbed his wand and aimed it in the direction of the pop and quickly put it in his holster when he saw who was there. "Lily what are you doing here?"

Lily looked a bit embarrassed as she popped in unannounced, but quickly she relaxed when she saw him put his wand away. She walked up to Harry and smiled broadly. "Hi Harry, I have two reasons for being here. First I came here because I wanted to see if I could. I had used the bond to lock on to you and then used that to focus when I Apparated, which I am glad to see it worked. Second I came here because I was thinking about something that has been bugging me for years. You remember when you first said that I was the granddaughter of a dark wizard? Well I was wondering if I was dark too?"

Harry laughed slightly as he thought about what Lily said. "Lils I highly doubt that you can be dark just because your grandfather was. Once doesn't become dark because of their birth parents."

"Well your dark, and that seemed to come from me right?"

Harry thought about that for a moment and then laughed again. "Actually Lily I am dark because I chose to be dark, not because you were a dark wizard's granddaughter. I just got tired of always being manipulated and used by people, and that is why I chose to become dark. I am not evil like Voldemort or mentally disturbed like your grandfather, but I have decided to make my own paths in life. Whether they be right or wrong in the eyes of society they are right to me."

"Then I am choosing to be dark, because I am sick of being the good little girl that does nothing wrong. Harry I have thought about this for a few days now and I have come to the same conclusion. I don't give a rat's ass what people think either, Harry I love you and desperately want to be with you!"

Harry didn't know what to say, he had been thinking about it too, and he found that he did have feeling for Lily, more than what a son should have for a mother.

"Harry I want you to make me dark, I want to stand by your side not as your mother, but as your dark lover!" Lily said as she looked at the shocked look in Harry's eyes.

Harry about feel off his chair as he heard Lily say this, but then an evil little grin crossed his face. "I would be honored to have you by my side as a dark witch, but I just can't turn you dark over night." Harry said and then he froze as he thought about what he had said and his hand went to his black phoenix pendant. "Or maybe I can?"

Harry waved his hand and summoned a book to it. Harry quickly started to read over the pages and then found what he was looking for. He chanted the incantation on the page and a black phoenix pendant exactly like his appeared on the table.

Harry stood up and looked at Lily. "Lily if you put this pendant on it will start changing you like mine did me, but I warn you if you wear it until its eyes turn blood red you will never be able to take it off."

Lily grabbed the pendant and clasped it around her neck. "That is a chance I am more than willing to take." Lily said as she stepped closer to Harry and started to passionately kiss him.

Harry knew he was in trouble as soon as he felt himself let go and started to kiss her back with as much passion as he would with Tonks. He still loved Tonks more than anything in the world, but Lily was a very close second.

Lily stayed at the castle with Harry almost every day in July, though he would make her go home at night, so her folks wouldn't worry about her. Harry may have felt love for her, but he didn't want to risk having her stay the night because he was afraid that he couldn't resist the urge to sleep with her. He had done a good job of fighting off the urge during the day when they were busy with Lily reading all the dark books Harry had in his ancient library. Harry knew it wouldn't be long before she was completely dark like him, since she was reading a lot faster than he had. Though he knew he had became completely dark when he first killed, so maybe the reading alone wouldn't make her like him.

At the beginning of August the potion was ready and all he had to was pray that Lily wouldn't hate James enough to kill him and become completely dark like him. Just as Harry finished the potion Lily showed up like clockwork.

"Is it done?" Lily asked as she walked up to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Harry carefully removed the potion from the fire and then looked at Lily. "Yeah all it needs is to cool down, and then it will be completely ready."

"Great." Lily said as she turned and walked over to the chair in the room. "So what you say we go get some lunch?"

"Any place in particular?" Harry asked as he walked over to Lily.

"Yeah, how about we have lunch at my house?" Lily said with a sly smile on her face.

"Umm that probably wouldn't be a good idea, I don't think Petunia would like me showing up again." Harry said as he looked at the mischievous little grin on her face.

"Who said she would be there? Oh you thought I meant Number 4? No I said my house not my parent's house." Lily said as if it was a known fact that she had a house.

"Mind telling me when you got a place?" Harry asked a little worried about how she got a place.

"Well it isn't mine yet, I am merely renting it, but I could own it if I had enough money. Mom and dad took me looking at houses and they paid the rent for me until I have enough money to buy it. I told them that since I was legal age in the Wizarding world and would be legal in the muggle world soon I wanted to have a place of my own for when I left school." Lily said still with the same smirk.

"Well then I guess I can't say no, not like you would take no for an answer." Harry said with a smile to show he was joking.

Lily told Harry the address and then they Apparated to the house, and it was a beauty inside. It was furnished in purple, black, and had some red to it. Harry looked around at the place and was in awe as he looked around.

"Well it isn't a mansion, but it will be mine one day." Lily said as she walked over and plopped down on a black couch with red cushions. "Come sit down Harry."

Harry walked over and sat down beside Lily on the couch. "It's real nice Lily."

Harry and Lily spent the afternoon in her house after they had lunch together. The place was so calm and relaxing that Harry wondered why he never knew about this place, then he thought that maybe Lily never owned it in his old past. There were a lot of muggle items all over the house; one wouldn't believe a witch lived there. That was unless they went down into the basement. Lily hadn't done much down there yet, but she had turned part of it into a potions lab.

Hours had passed as they usually do when you're having fun, and for the first time in a long while Harry was having fun. He had helped Lily set up her basement, and now it looked a lot like the one in his castle. The one added difference was the cell that that put in there. It had no door and had no windows since it was underground. In fact the only way to enter it was by Apparating and they set it up so only Harry and her could Apparate in or out of the room. Anyone else that tried wouldn't be able to, because of the complex Apparation ward that they placed on it. The cell wasn't really part of the basement since it was below the basement. There was also a vault room beside it, which was designed like the cell room. The exception was that the cell room had a bed and a toilet in it, which the vault room was designed to hold valuables.

After they had completed their work they had dinner and decided to head back to the castle. Harry went to his lab along with Lily to get the potion and after a final word from Harry Lily drank down the potion and made a face as it tasted awful.

**Hogwarts Seventh Year**

The start of the new term started and Harry once again resumed his role as the potions professor. Lily returned to her studies and preparing for N.E.W.T.s that were to come at the end of the year, not to mention that she had her responsibilities as Head Girl. James also became Head Boy, so he could get close to Lily.

Harry was in his quarters looking over some papers after dinner when he got the feeling something was wrong. _/**HARRY!**/_ Came a scream in his mind that could only belong to Lily Evans.

Harry instantly froze in place as he heard her scream and knew that it had started. Harry froze time and then pulled out his marauders map. He unfroze the map, so he could see where Lily was, and he found her in the Head Girl's room. As he looked at the map he saw that James Potter was also in the room with her, which meant she was really in trouble. _'How did that arrogant git in the girl's dorm?'_ Harry wondered as he took off to help Lily.

Harry changed into a shadow and drifted up into the head girl's dorm where he saw James grabbing Lily's arm. By the redness of Lily's arm Harry figured that James had a pretty tight grip on her arm. Harry felt the blood boil inside him as his eyes turned blood red. Harry took the form that represented Lord Ragnarok and then unfroze time in the dorm room only.

"James let go!" Lily shrieked, as time was unfrozen.

James hadn't noticed the addition to the room as he held on to Lily's arm, but it didn't take long for him to feel it, as Harry lost all control and punched James right in the face. James left out a shocked groan as he released Lily's arm and fell to the floor. He was clutching his bloody nose as he looked up at the man who hit him.

Lily looked at the man too and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you milord, if you hadn't come he would have raped me for sure."

Upon hearing this Harry's eyes grew wide with anger as he looked down at James. "You dear to try and rape one of my followers boy!"

James was seething as he looked at the man who had his arms on his woman. "She is mine! I don't know who you are, but that is my **WOMAN!**"

Harry laughed his evil laugh as he looked down at James. "Allow me to introduce myself then since you don't know who I am! My name is Lord Ragnarok, and this lady whom you seem to want is mine! That's right lover boy she has been with me for many years now, and it seems that she doesn't want to be with the likes of you."

"**I'll kill you!**" James shouted as he jumped to his feet with his wand out.

Harry laughed again as he looked at James. "Do you really think you can take me? Even your great grandfather would have a bit of trouble fighting me, so what makes you think you can boy?"

"**Expelliarmus**!" James shouted as he aimed his wand at Harry.

Harry laughed as he moved his hand and made a small shield appear that absorbed the disarming curse. "Is that the best that you can do Potter?"

"**Expelliarmus**, **Stupefy**, **Petrificus Totalus**!" James shouted as rage built up inside him.

Harry again didn't even bat an eye as he merely moved his hand and caused a shield to appear to block the minor spells. "Really Potter if you want to beat a lord like me you will have to do better than that."

James was fuming as he thought about how to bring down this man, and then he paused as he lowered his wand. "You're right I will have to do better if I wish to beat you, so I will not beat you with magic. Name your price Ragnarok! How much will it take for you to give me my woman back?"

Harry laughed again as he looked at James then at Lily. "Is this kid for real? Does he actually think he can buy you like some common street woman?"

Lily was irate at the thought that James would try to buy her. "Potter I am not some slut you can just buy!"

"Be quiet Lily!" James shouted as he turned his attention to Harry. "So how about it Ragnarok, how much will it cost? Money is no object as I am from a very wealthy family."

James' arrogance and smug attitude were really pissing Harry off as he looked at his father. "Are you stupid boy? The lady is not for sale!"

"Surely there is some understanding that we can come to, after all everyone has their price. How about 100,000 Galleons?" James said as he looked at Harry with an arrogant grin on his face.

Harry was becoming even angrier as he stared at James, and finally Harry had enough. "**Stupefy!**"

James fell to the floor unconscious as Harry turned to Lily. "No wonder you can't stand him, I am about to kill him myself if he didn't shut the hell up."

Lily laughed as she looked at James. "Harry what are we going to do? He tried to give me that love potion, but thankfully your potion protected me. I tried to act like it was working, so he didn't know it wasn't. Then he tried to force himself on me and make me sleep with him."

Harry was boiling over with rage as he looked at his unconscious father. "First we make him suffer, then we will have to modify his memory, so he doesn't think any different. It is clear that James is going to be a bigger problem then I had first imagined, and what is worse is my very future is at stake here."

"One thing at a time." Lily said as she walked over to James' body. "**Petrificus Totalus**, **Enervate**!"

James woke up, but he was still unable to move as he was under the effects of the full body bind. "Lily help me."

Lily grinned as she looked at James. "Not this time Potter, this time you will suffer for what you have done. **Silencio!**" Lily turned to Harry. "Now then my love may I have the pleasure of striking the first blow to this swine?"

Harry grinned at what Lily called him and figured that she did that to make James hurt even more, since he could still hear her. "Sure my queen, after all you're not my dark queen for nothing."

Lily smiled as she aimed her wand at James. "I have been dying to do this for a long time James. **Crucio!**"

Harry quickly cast the charm so the ministry wouldn't detect the use of an unforgivable curse and then he placed a silencing charm around the Head Girl's dorm room.

James couldn't scream out or move, but the pain in his eyes showed that he was in extreme pain by the curse that was placed on him. Lily undid the silencing charm, so she could hear James scream from the pain and it was joy to her ears. After a minute she released the curse and then silenced him again.

"That felt great." Lily said as she walked over to Harry. "What shall we do next?"

Harry looked at her and then at James. "That was interesting Lily, but I think that mere pain isn't enough to break him. No I think it is time that we give him something that will really hurt him."

Harry waved his hand and James was brought up to his feet. Harry position James so he could see everything that was about to happen. Once he was in place Harry turned to Lily and pulled her close to him and started to kiss her with all the passion that he had before. Lily of course returned the kiss with even more passion than she had before.

James had no choice, but to watch as the girl of his dreams, since the first year of school, kiss Lord Ragnarok. From what he could tell she was madly in love with Lord Ragnarok, and he was in love with her. This tore James' heart in two, but also caused a great amount of rage to build inside him. He tried screaming at them, but nothing came out as he was still silenced.

After they finished their kiss they pulled away from each other and looked at James. They could tell by the look of pain and rage in his eyes that their kiss really hit him hard.

"Awe it looks like Potter got his little heart crushed by seeing that." Lily said with no compassion in her voice.

Harry looked at her for a moment wondering what type of monster he had turned his once loving and caring mother into. "Lily that isn't nice."

"Is trying to force me to have sex with him nice? I would rather have sex with the squid then this arrogant bastard." Lily said as she walked over and slapped James across the face.

Harry knew he was in trouble as he looked at Lily slapping James. "Lils how about you allow me to finish with him. I think he has been through enough today."

Lily turned and looked at Harry. "No, this isn't over yet. He wanted so badly to force me into having sex with him that he needs to suffer." Harry gasped as he saw Lily remove her robes to reveal a purple bra and panties under it. "Is this what you wanted James? Did you want so badly to see my body that you were willing to rape me to get it done?"

Ever since Harry found out how Lily felt about him, and how he felt about her he did everything he could not to see her in this position. Now here he was standing there in awe as he looked at Lily's semi-naked body. He felt his body wanting to take her, just like James wanted to, but Harry fought his instinct.

Lily moved her hands over her body making sure to run her hands over her ample breasts and down between her legs as she looked at James. "Is this what you wanted? Did you want to be able to run your hands over my body? Oh wait you probably didn't want anything in your way." Lily moved her hands to her back and unclasped the bra that was covering her breasts and left it fall to the floor. She then moved her hand down and pulled down her panties and left them hit the floor. "This is how you wanted me right Potter? You wanted me completely naked and at your mercy!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Lily become completely naked and it took every ounce of his control not to go to her.

Lily smiled as she looked at James' eyes and knew that she was right. "When my love obliviates your mind, I am going to make sure this image is left intact."

As Harry watched and listened Narcissa came to mind, but at first he didn't know why the golden blonde haired witch would come to mind, and then it hit him. He knew how he could save his life and still keep James from doing anything to Lily that she didn't want.

Harry walked up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her naked body, which made her jumps a bit, but then she realized who it was and relaxed against his body. "Lily you are very beautiful, no wonder James is head over heels for you."

Lily turned around and smiled as she kissed Harry on the lips. She then pulled her lips away from Harry's lips and looked into his eyes. "I want you to take me."

At first Harry wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he was sure he would find out. "Take you were?"

Lily grinned as she pulled completely away from Harry, which left him very confused. "I want you to take me to bed like this swine tried to do."

Harry looked at her and knew she wasn't joking. "Lily I.." Harry was lost for words as he felt Lily start to run her hands over his chest. He waved his hand and made all his clothes disappear, and he now stood there naked in front of Lily.

"Umm even nicer than I thought." Lily said as she continued to allow her hands to roam over Harry's naked body.

After his encounter with Lily, Harry had modified James' memory to think that it was him who had sex with Lily Evans. He also modified his memory into believing that Lily was in love with him and willing to marry him, but she would not have sex with him again until they were married. Harry made it clear that she only had sex with him now to complete the marriage contract.

Harry was sitting in his office thinking about all he had done when Lily walked in with a smile on her face. Harry instinctively knew that whatever was said couldn't be over heard, so he sealed his door and placed a complex silencing charm on it.

"Harry that was amazing, and I just had to see you." Lily said as she walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

Harry looked at her for a moment as thoughts about what had happened flooded his mind even more. "Well we have to be careful or else someone might get wise. It would seem a bit weird you coming to my office at all hours of the night or to my quarters."

Lily looked a little disappointed. "Harry did I do something wrong? Is that why you are trying to push me away?"

Harry stood up and walked around and held Lily close to him. "No Lils, you were great. I just have to think about what would happen if Dumbledore or James suspected anything. Not to mention the fact that there is the issue that your suppose to be my mother not my girlfriend." Harry could tell that hurt Lily some because it hurt him to even say it. " Look Lils we have to keep everyone believing that you and James are this happy couple or else our plan will never work. Don't worry I am not pushing you away because I don't like you, because believe me I feel more for you than I should. Just while being at school we will have to be careful about when we meet, once you graduate from here then we can arrange to spend time together."

Lily smiled as she held on to Harry. "I really do love you Harry."

**Strange Visitor**

The rest of the year was moving along nicely and Harry was getting use to not being with Lily and Lily was doing her best to seem happy being with James, though she always imagined that he was Harry when she was forced to be with him.

Harry was in the middle of teaching a potions class when he felt a slight surge of magic around him. As he looked up he saw a girl about sixteen years of age with shining emerald green eyes, long golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail to hide the fact that it was messy standing in front of his desk. As he looked around he saw that none of the other students were moving. "Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked at the girl.

"My name isn't important Harry. I am here to warn you to watch out for the traitors that are unknown. Your life will be in danger if you do not figure out who the traitors are, for they will be your downfall!" The girl said in a cool tone.

It took Harry a moment to realize that the students in his class weren't moving because time itself was frozen. "How did you freeze time?"

"The sins of the father are bestowed upon the children, remember to watch out for the traitors or they will cause your down fall!" The girl said before she disappeared and time was unfroze.

Harry just sat there wondering who the girl was and what she meant. _'Was she really there or am I starting to lose my mind?'_ Harry thought as he tried to get back to the job of teaching his class.

Harry spent weeks trying to figure out who the girl was, but nothing in any of the memories he had could place the girl. Something about her seemed familiar, but he didn't know who in the world she was. He also couldn't figure out how she was able to freeze time, unless she was a time mage, which would explain that part.

Lily suggested that Harry and her head to her house over Christmas holiday, and Harry accepted only because he needed to get away from Hogwarts for a while. James was disappointed that Lily chose to go see her family over the holidays instead of going to meet his, but Lily told him she would stop by for a visit she just needed to tell her folks first about her engagement to James.

Lily was excited that Harry agreed to spend some of the holiday with her in her house, but she also knew she would have to tell her adopted parents that she was engaged to James. She didn't want to tell them, but it would seem weird if she didn't do it.

After the Christmas holiday was over and the students had returned to Hogwarts they were all busy getting ready for the end of the year N.E.W.T.s, which they knew would be very hard.

Finally the end of the school year had come and the exams were all done. All that was left was for the seventh years to graduate from school and then they would be on their own in the real world forever.

The students were excited and scared to be entering the real world, because now they had to come face to face with reality. Not to mention that Voldemort was at the height of his terror and was killing muggles, muggleborns, and wizards alike.

Lily and James arrange to be married in July of 1978, but Lily didn't want it to happen then, so Harry arranged it so it wouldn't.

**Wedding Crasher**

The wedding was all set up a month after the graduation had occurred, and Lily really wasn't ready. Thought she could never tell James that, so instead she told Harry that she wasn't ready.

Harry grinned and told Lily to let everything up to him. He still had control of Voldemort, so all he had to do was tell ole snake face to sent his Death Eaters to the place of the wedding. Harry then had Voldemort come see him and as he did he took Voldemort and placed him into the cell at Lily's house. Voldemort was unable to escape form it, as Harry and Lily were the only ones who could enter and exit it.

With Voldemort unwraps Harry took on the identity of his rival and went to meet the group of Death Eaters that were planning the attack. This was a chance for Harry to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. He could prevent the marriage from happening, and he could eliminate Rudolphus Lestrange from marrying Bellatrix Black, who was his woman.

Lily knew nothing of the plan and was becoming worried as she heard the music start to play for her to go down. _/Harry where are you/_ Lily screamed in her mind to get his lover's attention.

Harry grinned as he heard the desperation in Lily's call to him. _/Fear not my love I am coming, and don't be afraid, but I have Death Eaters with me. They think that I am Voldemort/_

Lily relaxed, as she knew her savior was coming to crash her wedding. She started down the aisle towards the spot where James stood waiting for her. As she reached him and Albus Dumbledore started to perform the wedding Lily was occupied with the thoughts of how Harry had managed to mislead the Death Eaters into believing that he was Voldemort. She didn't have to think about it long before the Death Eaters and Harry arrived to crash the wedding.

People in attendance screamed as they saw them enter the room where the wedding was being held. A lot of the wizards jumped and had their wands drawn as other tried to hide, especially the muggles related to Lily.

Harry froze time to prevent as much death as he could and then he walked up to Lily and unfroze her. She blinked a few times and looked around.

"You froze them?" Lily asked looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah didn't want all sorts of spells flying around until I had worked out what was going to happen." Harry said as he looked around.

Lily had a grin on her face as she pulled out her wand. "Lets kill them now and be done with it."

"Lily Evans I am shocked! I thought you were such a good girl and here you are wanting to kill all these people." Harry said with a fake look of shock on his face.

"It was only a suggestion and I am not a good girl, I am going to be your dark queen remember lover boy." Lily said as she kissed Harry on the lips. "Though I hope you don't keep that look cause it doesn't suit you."

Harry laughed as he cast a few spells so that they would go into effect once he unfroze time. This would give him a slight advantage when it came to the battle that was about to take place. "Well my dark lady, you will have to continue to play the role of the helpless bride, because we can't have your cover blown. Once I grab James and go to Apparate make sure you are by me so it looks like I took you too."

Lily nodded to show she knew her role and then placed her wand back where it was hidden. "Ready when you are lover, oh and Harry you best set up a stunner for Dumbledork, so he doesn't try to kill you."

Harry agreed and then walked behind Dumbledore and set up a strong stunner to nail him from behind when time was unfroze.

Harry returned to his position and unfroze time and all hell broke loose as his spells went into effect. The stunner he aimed at Dumbledore hit him before he knew it and he fell to the floor out cold. The rest of the spells worked fine as to protect them long enough for Harry to get to James. Harry stunned him without much trouble while his back was turned. Lily ran to protected James as Harry moved towards him.

Harry then froze time again as he almost forgot a critical point in his plan. He made his way over to Rudolphus Lestrange and moved him right in front of a green streak of light that Harry knew was the Avada Kedavra curse. Lucius Malfoy had used it and it was directed at an Auror, but Harry wanted Rudolphus dead, so Malfoy might was well kill him.

Harry made his way back to his position and unfroze time. As he did the curse nailed Rudolphus Lestrange right in the back killing him and Malfoy was shocked as the man hadn't been there a second ago.

"**NO!**" Lily shouted as she watched Harry grab James and Apparate away. Lily also Apparated at the same time to her house where she knew Harry would probably head.

The rest of the Death Eaters soon Apparated away as well not knowing what really happened.

Back at Lily's private house Harry took James down into the cell and took Voldemort out. After modifying his memory he told him to Apparate back to his castle and punish his insufferable Death Eaters for their failure at the mansion. He also was to punish Lucius for killing one of his inner circle.

Harry turned back into himself and then told Lily to Apparate to his castle. Once there they both laughed about what happened.

"It was prefect baby, now they think James and I were kidnapped by Voldemort. That should keep them busy for a while." Lily said as she hugged Harry tight.

"Yeah it all worked out nicely, now all I have to do is keep James locked away and torture him from time to time to make him believe Voldemort has him, until we figure out what to do about him." Harry said as he walked over to his throne.

"I suppose we can't just kill him right?" Lily said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"No we can't just kill him Lils, we will have to send you and him back. You will have to marry him and make people believe that you're a happily couple until I am born." Harry said as he looked at her.

"About that Harry, if I am not sleeping with him how will you be born?" Lily asked as she went over and sat on Harry's lap.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "I am working on that Lils, soon I will have a plan totally worked out."

Harry kept Lily at his castle with him and went to torture James on a daily basis just so he thought that Voldemort was holding him captive. Some times Harry would allow lily to come along after changing her appearance she would look like a Death Eater.

Lily was starting to become as dark as he was and the more he did the darker he was becoming. Even Satana had changed over the months, as she was blacker with a lot less red in her feathers.

Harry found out from Sirius that Dumbledore and the ministry Aurors were all trying to find James and Lily. It was nice having a spy who was going to become an Auror, but it would be nicer once he had Tonks in there too. Though Harry had his hands full with Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Lily he still missed Tonks more with every passing day. She would turn five this year, so he had a long while to wait yet before he would get to see her again. Though he did visit her and Andromeda whenever he could because she was a loyal follower and a good friend.

Harry had no idea when he would allow James to return, but he knew his time was running out. The ministry had all, but given up hope of finding him, but Dumbledore was determined that he would find his great grandson.

The new school term was about to start and Harry knew that he couldn't finish his plans if he stayed at the school, so he went to see Dumbledore.

Harry arrived at the school and found that there was a lot going on even for the summer time. Dumbledore had people there strengthening the wards protecting the school. He made his way through the halls and came to the Gargoyle that blocked his path. "Lemon Drop."

The gargoyle moved and allowed Harry access to go up and see Dumbledore. As he came to the door the headmaster called him in.

Harry walked in and sat down in front of Dumbledore. "Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks." Harry said as he looked at the headmaster.

"What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at him.

"Well Albus I was thinking that I might retire this year, seeing as I have already been here for seven years and have trained a few good replacements."

Dumbledore looked at him with a cautious eye and then smiled. "Well I hate to see you leave Victor, you have been an outstanding professor here at Hogwarts, but I can understand that you need some time. Though I would ask if you had a replacement in mind?"

"Actually sir as you know Severus Snape graduated in June, and he was the top of my class right behind Miss Evans."

At the mention of Lily Dumbledore went a bit pale, but recovered a second later. "Yes Mr. Snape was great at potions and I suspect that he will be a great Potions Master one day, but mind telling me why you think he would be interested?"

"Well I wouldn't know if he was or not, but if he was he would be my choice for the position." Harry said, lying through his teeth, as he knew Snape would gladly take the position though he fancied the Dark Arts position more.

"I will send an owl to Mr. Snape and see if he would consider working here right away, but if he declines would you be able to stay on until I find a replacement?"

"Sure Albus I would never think of leaving unless you had someone perfectly capable of handling the job in place." Harry said, as he thought how funny it would be for Dumbledore not to have a potions teacher.

Dumbledore sent the owl to Snape and a week later Severus Snape was moving into the position as the Potions Professor as Harry was moving his belongings out.

"Professor Drake might I ask why you appointed me as your replacement?" Snape asked as he ran into Harry in his new office.

Harry quickly sealed the door and put a silencing charm in place. "Severus you are an outstanding Potions Master, and even in my time you were my teacher, so it was only natural for me to appoint you. Though it is three years earlier than expected, but I know you are ready since you didn't become a Death Eater."

"About that, do you know what happened to Miss Evans and that git Potter?" Snape asked knowing that the room was protected.

"I know they were kidnapped, but like you I know little else."

"No disrespect, but I feel your holding back information. After all you are from the future and would have already known about this."

"I did know about this, but as I have to let certain events happen I didn't interfere. I know that James and Lily will escape and will get married. So there was no point in messing it up since it will work out fine in the end."

"I must say that you are more evil than I would have believed milord, because you know that James is probably being tortured day and night by those Death Eaters. Not to mention what horrors they could be doing to sweet little Evans since she is a mudblood."

Harry felt the bit of rage build as Snape called Lily a mudblood, but he knew that Snape had no idea she was a pureblood. "Actually Snape I was looking into Miss Evans background and found that she isn't a poor little mudblood. In fact she was adopted by muggles after her pureblood parents were killed."

"Evans is a pureblood? Wow if I knew that I would have tried to…never mind it doesn't matter now. If you will excuse me I have to finish unpacking." Snape said as he quickly turned to leave.

"Snape before you go there is a matter of a job I have for you." Harry said as he walked over to Snape. He then told him that he wanted Snape to be a spy for him within Hogwarts and to alert him if Dumbledore was planning anything big. He needed to have him watched and since he was leaving Snape would have to do it.

Harry kept James captive after the term started and was growing worried about keeping him too long. If he didn't let him go soon Lily might decide to kill him, and that wouldn't do.

Finally in September of 1978 Harry took James out of the cell and Apparated him to his castle where Lily was positioned as a captive as well.

"Lily!" James said weakly as he looked at her.

"James your alive." Lily said with a fake look of shock and relief on her face.

Harry placed the Cruciatus Curse on James as he looked at Lily. "I told you he was live flower, but I didn't say he wasn't in pain!"

Lily climbed to her feet and charged at Harry knocking him down. Harry acted like he was unconscious as Lily ran to James. "Come on we got to get out of here."

James barely was able to stand as Lily helped him to his feet. She grabbed her wand off the ground, the wand Harry used to torture James with and then Apparated her and James safely into Hogsmeade.

Once Harry knew they were gone he reverted to his normal appearance and then replaced the wards protecting from uninvited guests. Only those with his mark were able to pass through the wards, the rest would be sent elsewhere.

**Prophecy**

The rest of the year went by and Harry knew that time was running out for him if he didn't get his plan into motion soon. He knew that Dumbledore would be meeting with Sibyll Trelawney in a few months and when he did, he would find out that this time he didn't get to play the big fucking hero. This time it would take the power of a mere boy to bring down the evil that Dumbledore himself created!

Harry went to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, where he knew the meeting would take place. Sure enough as he arrived Dumbledore was making his way into the pub for his meeting.

Harry turned into a shadow and followed Dumbledore to where he was meeting with Trelawney. After listening to a long-winded talk Harry was seeing why Dumbledore wasn't impressed with her and then she went into her trance and told him the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Now that Harry knew Dumbledore heard it he decided to follow the old coot to see what he did next. Dumbledore made his way out of the pub and started to walk towards the castle. Harry easily followed the man at a distance.

Once they were at the castle Harry followed Dumbledore to his office where he watched Dumbledore use the floo to call James.

"James I need to speak with you privately, so could you floo over here?" Dumbledore asked as he talked to James.

Harry couldn't hear what James said, but figured he agreed because a minute after the call ended James came through the fireplace.

"James I have just heard a prophecy and I believe that it could involve you. That is if you and Lily have managed to get past the whole shock of your abductions."

"Well Lily is still pretty shaken up, but she did agree to marry me, so we are moving on. What makes you think the prophecy has anything to do with us?"

"Trust me I know these things and it all fits except for the child part, which means you have to make sure you make Lily pregnant on November 30! It has to be that day exactly and not a moment before or after."

"I have trusted your wisdom all my life great grandfather I will not stop now. Lily and I are to be married in July of this year, and I will make sure that I use protection until November, so your prediction of the child will not come till then."

"Very good my son, now return to your wife to be, and please be nice to her, I know both of you have been through a lot."

Harry went back to his castle and summoned Lily to him and as she arrived he told her all about what he had heard both at the Hog's Head and at Hogwarts.

"Harry the prophecy is about you isn't it?" Lily asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yes it is Lily, and I already knew it before hearing it now. Though it was weird being there to hear it foretold."

"I suppose I will have no choice, but to marry the git now."

"Lily we all do things that we don't want to, it is a matter of life. Though you will be spared some leeway as he thinks you are still in shock from your kidnapping a year ago. Just play on that you and will be safe, and I will plan out how the birth can come along, since you already stated you wont sleep with James."

On July 15, 1979 Lily Evans and James Potter married without incident as the wedding was held in a private location that Dumbledore felt no dark lord would find. If only Harry could have shown the old coot how wrong he was, since Harry himself was there watching over the wedding.

Dumbledore got them a place in Godric's Hollow for Lily and James to live that would protect them from being found by Voldemort. It was unplottable and was a very secure location in a muggle community.

What Dumbledork didn't know was that a Dark Lord was in fact able to find the house, and had entered it a few times in the months following their arrival there. Lily Potter invited the Dark Lord there, since he was in fact her lover Harry.

**Unexpected News**

Months passed and Harry knew that the time was drawing closer and he knew he would have to implement his plan soon. However he had been busy with other matters and it was clear that with three women all wanting him it was a bit hard to plan for conquest. Though Harry was in fact enjoying himself more than he had ever before. Lucky for him conquest of the Wizarding world wasn't what he was after. He was looking to bring down Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the corrupt ministry, so he had plenty of time to work it all out.

Harry was in his castle hideaway when he got an unexpected visitor. He had not expected to see her for another week or so since her husband should have been keeping her busy for a while yet.

Harry looked at her with shock clearly in his eyes. "Cissy what brings you to my castle? I didn't expect to see you until the weekend."

Narcissa Malfoy had a few tears in her eyes as she walked up to Harry and looked down at the floor. "Milord I am pregnant."

Harry wasn't too shocked by this statement given the fact that he went to school with Draco, but then his eyes widened with fear. "Cissy are you telling me that I am the father?"

Narcissa looked up at him and he could tell that she was having a hard time getting it out. "I am positive that you are, but if you don't want it I will abort it."

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No, it is just I had to be sure. You will have to make Lucius believe it is his child, since he thinks he has been having sex with you."

"I know I just wanted to see how you would react and see what you felt the best course of action would be." Narcissa said as she leaned into him.

"Its okay Cissy I have expected this in a way, and I will do anything I can to help you though I know Lucius makes enough money to provide for you and the child. Though one day I will kill that Death Eater of a husband of yours and when that happens I will watch out for you and our son."

Harry sent Narcissa back to her mansion and then returned to his study where he sat down with a dazed expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy is now going to be my most hated rival and also be my son! What are the odds of that happening?"

**November 30, 1979**

Weeks went by for Harry as he thought about what Narcissa had told him and also thoughts about what would have to come.

Finally the night arrived that Harry knew would, and he made his way to the Potter's small cottage and froze time. He made his way to where James was and saw he was holding a spell in his hand that would ensure that Lily would become pregnant after having sex.

Harry read the spell and knew it, so he could use it on her. He then went to her and found she was asleep in the bedroom. Harry unfroze time and woke her up and she was a bit startled, but calmed down when she saw it was Harry.

"Harry why are you here?" Lily asked still somewhat a sleep.

"It's time Lily, today is the day I have to be conceived and James is down stairs right now trying to memorize the spell to ensure you get pregnant."

"No that means I have to sleep with him then?" Lily stated as she realized what this meant for her.

"Well yeah that's how one would get pregnant, but seeing as you don't like him I can't see you willingly doing it. That is why I am here."

"You're not going to put me under the Imperious curse and make me do it are you Harry?"

"No, though he might think of doing that. No I was planning on doing like we always do. That is if you want to do it that way?"

Lily jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Harry I love to have sex with you, you know that."

Harry smiled as he looked at Lily. "Well then I think it is time to get this plan underway. I will be right back after I make sure James is taken care of."

"Okay you take care of my asshole husband and I will get ready for you lover." Lily said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Harry went back down and unfroze time after he had placed a full body bind flying at James, which dropped him to the floor like a stiff log. Harry stunned him on top of it just to make sure he didn't move and then tied him up. He then went back to Lily to do the only thing he could to ensure that he would be born.

As he walked into the room Harry saw Lily laying in the bed under the covers. Harry waved his hand and the covers flew off the bed to show that Lily was completely naked on the bed.

"Merlin's beard! You are more beautiful each time I see you like that." Harry said as he made his clothes vanish. Then he cast the spell to ensure Lily conceived and then went over to her.

Harry started by kissing her lips and then moved to her neck. Before slowly moving down the rest of her body getting her well warmed up for the encounter.

After Harry and Lily finished Harry cast a spell to make sure that she was pregnant and sure enough it showed that she was. Harry then went down and modified James into thinking he did the deed and that he had impregnated Lily.

Harry then Apparated back to his castle to comprehend what he had done.

**Two Children Born**

(**A/N: Since I didn't know the date of Draco's birth I gave him one**.)

Months passed by quickly as Harry waited to see what adverse effects his interference would have on this timeline.

June 30, 1980 came and Draco Lucifer Malfoy was born. It was believed by all that he was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but Harry and Narcissa knew differently. Draco was actually Harry's son, though they could never tell anyone about that.

A month and one day later, July 31, 1980, Harry James Potter was born. It was believed by all that he was the son of James and Lily Potter, but Harry and Lily knew differently. Harry turned out to be his own father in his messed up timeline.

When baby Harry was born, the older Harry could already feel time trying to pull them together, but he couldn't allow it to happen. Not yet, he couldn't be reduced to a new born when he still had a few problems to fix. So he used his power to block the possession of time, and in doing so feed some of his power to his younger self.


	17. Death to Potter

**A/N**: Another quick update and only one more chapter after this. Chapter 18 will be the final chapter in this fic. Then you will have to wait until the sequel to know what happens next.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **jbfritz** and **anoigma**

**Black-Hood**: Glad you liked it I thought people would object to what happened.

**ranma hibiki**: Lord Rettop sent Harry back and time and vanished. Harry then goes through time until he meets his younger self, which he will then merge with. Which will all be explained in this chapter or the next.

**Silverscale**: Too funny man and keep that gay ass dino away from me lmao

**darth**: I am not a Star Wars fan but that was funny.

**Slash&Burn**: I haven't read HBP yet cause my wife is reading it, I will read it when she is done. As for the Love Potion well yeah my potion was a bit unbelievable, but it served its purpose in making Lily loath James more. As for the visitor I can't say who she is or isn't because she plays a role later on in the series.

**Shadowed Rains**: first off he didn't forget the warning he just wasn't thinking much about it with the other problems he has. No it isn't Snape that is the traitor because the mark Harry gives his followers, if they try to turn on him they will die a slow and very painful death.

**highbrass**: The transfer of power from old to young Harry was not intentional and when they merge the power combines anyway, so the flux of power at the time don't really matter in the end.

**Disclaimer**: Lord Grac, Damon Frost, and any other wizards that you do not know from HP are mine. They come from the novel that I am writing and have been used since I know so much about them.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Death to Potter**

Harry knew that his birth was now secured even if he was his own father, but now he had to start planning for the end of his control of Voldemort. He didn't care that James would die because he couldn't stand the guy once he got to know him. Though he hoped that the necklace he gave Lily would really save her life. If it did then he would have her by his side, but if it didn't then it would be really hard to get over her death.

Dumbledore was excited to find out that Lily gave birth on the last day of July, because that meant that the prophecy would now be on the shoulders of one of his descendants. He had hoped to take the glory for killing Voldemort, but he would instead craft the very weapon that would bring down the Dark Lord.

Harry knew that he had to find a way to remember where the Potter's Godric's Hollow cottage was located because once they went into hiding and the Fidelius Charm was used he would not be able to remember it any more. The only way for him to hear where it was located was to get the Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, to tell him where it was. Though Wormtail wouldn't just tell him unless he managed to be in the room when he told Voldemort.

Harry also had to make sure that Sirius wasn't to blame for James' death, so he would have to get proof that he wasn't the Secret-Keeper. The best way was to prevent him from going after Peter, and to bring Peter to justice on his own.

Harry knew what he had to do, now all he had to do was wait until the time came to do it. The waiting was what always ate at Harry because he wasn't a patient man in the slightest bit.

Harry was sitting on his throne in his throne room completely bored out of his mind after reading all the books in his library. He really needed to find something to do, and had considered heading back to America to do some work as a Hit Wizard since he had all this free time now that he quit his job as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts

As Harry was sitting there thinking about returning to America he felt a strange surge of magic inside his throne room. It was the same surge that he felt in his classroom a few years back. As he looked up he saw the same girl as before and she still looked to be about sixteen years of age with shining emerald green eyes, long golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, just like when he first saw her.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"As I said before my name doesn't matter, as for my entering here, I can go anywhere that you are. Harry you have been changing so much, but yet you haven't thought about the traitors. When I returned I found minor changes, but your downfall still occurs. You must really consider what I say and heed my warning for one day you will be brought down by those you claim to be friends."

Harry had no idea what to think as the girl looked at him. "You have to tell me more or I wont be able to know what you mean."

"You must beware of the fiery one most all for it is that one that will start the spiral to damnation. Beware the more you spite fate, the more fate wants revenge! Fate will be an enemy of yours soon enough, so get rid of the traitors before fate steps in." the girl said as she once again disappeared, and again Harry felt the flow of time return to normal.

"The fiery one? What in the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked himself as he tried to piece together what in the world that girl had been saying to him. _'I know fate wont be happy with my changes, but what is the worst that could happen?'_

Harry had to get some space between him and his younger self as it was taking a lot of energy to keep time from binding him with his younger self. He couldn't allow that to happen, not before Voldemort's attack, and even after that he didn't like the idea too much. Though he figured he would still be able to transform, so it wouldn't be all that bad.

Harry decided to go back to America and instantly he was able to pick up where he left off. There was always some dark wizard with a bounty on his head, so there was always a need for a Hit Wizard.

Harry really missed the excitement that he felt when off in search of some wizard that thought they were better than he was. That was when he met up with a wizard that would change a few things in his life, and not necessarily for the better.

**Damon Frost**

Harry had found out that a group of wizards calling themselves Mage Knights were working for a Dark Lord by the name of Lord Grac. One of these dark wizards named Damon Frost was supposedly the ringleader in Las Vegas, Nevada and was looking to recruit young wizards to work for him.

Damon was said to be a power wizard himself and possessed a few mage qualities. He was also said to have harnessed the power of wind and used it as well as an Elemental would. The man was said to have set up inside a muggle casino and was using it to rob the muggles of their money in a legal fashion known as gambling. Only Damon had an ace up his sleeve, so to speak. He used his magic to rig the games so the muggles would think they were winning and then they would sink all the money back into the games.

Damon had quite a scheme going, and by all accounts the American Ministry couldn't find grounds to arrest him since he was in a way stealing the money legally. Though there were a few charges filled, which brought Harry into it.

The ministry wanted Damon in connection with the Mage Knights, since he was a suspected member of that group. They figured if they could get someone on the inside they would also be able to nail him for misuse of magic, and a few other charges for his 'crimes' against muggles.

Harry exchanged some Galleons into American muggle currency as he made his way to Las Vegas, Nevada. He also bought a set of nice looking muggle clothes, and did his best to come off an average muggle just out to have a good time. He wanted to get a feel for the place before he decided how to approach the situation considering he had never been in a casino before.

Harry stood outside the casino he knew Damon owned and looked at it. It was a huge casino like most in Las Vegas with its bright lights and flashes signs. He slowly walked in and instantly he could feel slight amounts of magic within the casino, due to his highly skilled magical sensors.

He made his way through the casino and was just eyeing up some of the games while taking in which of them had more magical energy coming off them. mainly the big money machines had the most magical energy so they could get a lot more money off the people inside.

Harry walked over to once of the slot machines and sat down in front of it. It cost a quarter a credit, so Harry put in a five and got twenty credits. He went through the credits pretty quick and was catching on to how the magic worked to scam the players. There was a charm on it that drove you to keep playing even when you knew you were going to lose all your money.

Harry spent a few hours playing each of the machines and all the higher priced ones were set up pretty much the same. Harry was really impressed with the way Damon had set up the place, but he also knew he could beat it too. Harry called it a night and went to get a hotel room in the casino. He would wait and start playing for 'real' the next day that way he could get some of his money back.

The next day Harry put operation bandit into effect. He would simply counter the charms on a few machines that he played at and win a small amount of money back from the casino. He had to be careful though if Damon was as powerful as he was rumored to be he might be able to catch on to what he was doing.

Sure enough an hour later as Harry hit his sixth jackpot Damon was alerted to his winning streak by one of the pit bosses he had. Damon watch Harry was he worked and then grinned to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but I am afraid I will have to ask you to come with me?" a big African American male said as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at the man for a moment before speaking. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, the owner of the casino has requested a word with you in his office. Now please come with me." The man said as he motioned for Harry to follow him.

Harry grinned to himself _'About time I was wondering how long it would take for Damon to ask for a word with me.'_ Harry thought as he followed the guard through the casino to a private office on the ground floor.

Harry kept his emotions well hidden as he sat down in front of Damon Frost. "You wished to see me?"

Damon Frost was dressed in a business suit and tie as he sat behind his desk. "You seemed to have some amazing luck out there. Would you mind explaining to me just how you managed to win six jackpots?"

"As you sir amazing luck I suppose." Harry said as he looked at Damon never once taking his eyes on the wizard.

Damon looked at Harry for a moment as if he was deep in thought. "I doubt that luck actually played much of a role in your winning streak. In fact I believe that you are not just some muggle who got lucky are you?"

Harry knew he was caught and there was no point in denying it. Harry slightly moved his hand unseen by Damon and placed a sealing charm and silencing charm on the office so no one could hear them or get in to the office. "You are quite right Mr. Frost I am not a simple muggle, I am in fact a very power wizard. I have knew exactly what you were doing here, and found it quite easy to counter your charms. In fact Mr. Frost I am a bit amazed that they were that simple to counter considering you are supposed to be a powerful wizard yourself."

Damon stood up and looked at Harry with rage building in his eyes. "I am a powerful wizard, it would serve you well to remember that! Just who the hell do you think you are to talking to me that way?"

Harry stood up and grin he started to change his appearance into that of Lord Ragnarok. "The name is Potter, but my followers call me Lord Ragnarok!"

"Well then Potter I think it is time you learned some respect!" Damon said as he aimed his hand at Harry.

"Bigger wizards than you have tried and failed." Harry said as he moved his hand and made Damon's wand fly out of his hand and into Harry's hand. "Now then Mr. Frost where is your boss?"

"Go to hell!" Damon said as he stood his ground in defiance even without his wand.

Harry laughed slightly as he extended his hand and slowly moved it up making Damon rise off the floor. "I am sure I will see you there, now I wont ask you again where is your boss?"

"I will die before I tell you!" Damon said defiantly though there was a trace of fear in his voice as he was suspended in the air.

Harry started to close his fingers into a fist and Damon left out a gasp as if he were being choked. "That's not a bad idea, either way I win!" Harry moved his hand forward in a quick movement and released his clutched fist. As he did Damon went flying into the wall and lumped to the ground.

Damon was a bit stunned, but recovered quickly and moved his hand making his wand fly back to him. "Kill me if you can! **Camiento**!"

Harry quickly put up a shield to protect him from the crushing curse that was sent at him. "**Crucio**, **Expelliarmus**, **Crucio**, **Dementorcy**!"

Damon ducked under his desk to avoid the curses, but soon found that it did him little good cause he was unable to send any spells back. He cursed under his breath as he looked at his situation.

Harry grinned knowing that Damon was trapped. "Give up and I will let you live!"

"**Never!**" Damon yelled back though he knew he had little chance to fight his way out of this.

"Suit yourself alive or dead I still win." Harry said as he transfigured a section of wall behind Damon's desk into a mirror and sent a stunner a second later that hit Damon before he even knew what happened.

Harry walked around and pulled him out from under the desk and put him in a full body bind before reviving him. With a grin of victory Harry looked down at him. "You lose, now tell me where your Lord is or I will kill you."

"Fuck you!" Damon said as he stared up at Harry.

"Sorry you're not my type." Harry said as he aimed his wand at him. "I gave you a chance to live, but you decided death was the answer, so as your judge, jury, and executioner I here by sentence you to death to be carried out post haste. **Necroquickin!**"

There was a bright flash as the curse hit Damon killing him and transferring his life, magic, and memories to Harry. Harry dropped to the floor as he was nailed by all the information and power that Damon had inside him.

It took an hour for Harry to full recover from the massive transfer. After he recovered he got rid of the body and then took on the appearance of Damon Frost. He had every aspect of the man right down to the marking he wore on his right forearm.

Along with the new appearance and power Harry also gain the knowledge of where Lord Grac was and all his loyal followers. Not to mention that he also gain possession of the casino that Damon owned, which would add to his nice collection of properties he will own in England in time.

Harry spent some time in America building his small empire out of what Damon owned. He was gathering all the recruits that Damon planned on getting, but instead of marking them as Lord Grac's followers he marked them as his own.

The down side to killing Damon Frost with the Necroquickin curse was that Harry turned even darker and he also gained Damon's lust for money and power, which drove him a bit closer to being evil in nature. Though he had power and money already the lust was still there to have more.

**October 1981**

Harry stayed in America until October of 1981 and then he knew he had to leave for England so he would be able to watch Voldemort kill James and to make sure that he didn't get to kill Lily.

Harry still had control of Voldemort when he returned so it wasn't hard to find out where Voldemort was hiding. Harry was glad that he had sent Voldemort after the Potter's after making him believe that the Longbottom's had nothing to do with the prophecy. Harry gave him the thought that Potter was the child that needed killed, so Voldemort never sent his Death Eaters after Frank and Alice Longbottom, which meant they were never tortured into insanity. Once Harry arrived at Voldemort's mansion he simply had to get Voldemort to bring his little rat spy in and tell him where the Potter's cottage was.

Harry stayed in his shadow form as he waited and finally Wormtail showed up and started to tell Voldemort where the Potters were located. This is what he had wanted; he now knew the location, the date, and the time of the attack.

Harry drifted out of the mansion following Wormtail and waited until they were clear of it before he froze time. Harry set up a full body bind behind Wormtail so he would be hit with it and then Harry unfroze time and watched as Peter fell to the ground.

Harry looked him right in the eyes with a gleam of rage in his. "Wormtail you don't know how much I wish to kill you right now, but seeing as James deserves to die I wont kill you. Though I will not allow you to take Sirius down for what you did."

Peter couldn't move, but he knew he was in trouble as he saw the man standing over him. Harry sent a stunner down knocking Wormtail out and then Apparated him into the holding cell at Lily's old place, which Harry had bought for her.

Once Harry had Wormtail tucked away in the cell he just had to wait, but decided to do his waiting at the Potter estate. He just hoped he would be able to over come the pull of time that his younger self had on him.

Harry stayed in shadow form as he watched Lily closely. He had missed her more than he had realized until he saw her holding their baby in her arms.

"Oh Harry how I wish you were here to see yourself as a baby." Lily said quietly as she rocked the baby back in fourth in her arms. "I miss you so much and yet I may never get to see you again."

Harry couldn't take it any more and froze time then turned into his normal form when he met with Lily. He then unfroze her and his younger self. "Lily I am here."

Lily about jumped out of the chair she was sitting in. "**Harry!**" Lily quickly laid baby Harry in his crib and then went to hug the older Harry. "Harry how did you find me? When did you find me?"

Harry held on to her wishing to never let go, but finally after a long embrace he pulled away and looked into her teary eyes. "I just got here a little bit ago. As for how I found you, well as I said you would only be married until 1981. In fact you only have one more day to be married as Peter Pettigrew has told Voldemort where you are hiding."

"You have to get young Harry out of here." Lily said as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Harry pulled Lily close again. "Lils you know I can't do that. I have to let this event happen as it was meant to or else I will never be marked as his equal and will never have to power to beat him."

Lily knew he was right and she also knew that he would survive though she didn't know what to make of all that was about to happen.

Harry decided to spend some time with Lily, so he found James and knocked him out so he could spend time with Lily without having time frozen to do it. Harry was experiencing something very few people ever do, and he wanted to cherish the moments he could before Voldemort attack.

Harry left James out of his state of unconsciousness, so he would be in position when Voldemort attack. Harry stayed in his shadow form as he waited for Voldemort to strike.

Harry saw the door blast open and watched as Voldemort entered the small cottage. James pulled out his wand and aimed it at Voldemort. "Lily get Harry and get out of here!"

Harry watched as Voldemort and James exchanged curses until finally Harry saw the Avada Kedavra curse streak towards James. In an instant his want to be father would be dead, but this wasn't what Harry wanted. Harry quickly froze time and hauled the curse just as it about it James.

Harry then unfroze James and watched his eyes widen with fear as he saw the streak frozen in front of him. Harry then appeared in his form that he used with Lily the form of Harry Potter at the age of eighteen.

"Hello dad." Harry said as he looked at James.

James turned to see a man standing there calling me dad. "Harry?"

"That's correct dad, how does it feel to know that you are a second away from death?" Harry asked as he looked at his father.

"You froze time to save me?" James asked as he looked at his son.

Harry laughed slightly. "Not exactly James. You see before I didn't know much about you, but now that I know how big of an asshole you really are I can't think of anything better than for you to die. Oh yeah I can, for you to die at my hand! **Necroquickin**!"

There is a flash of light as the curse hit a very shocked James Potter and as he fell dead to the floor Harry absorbs all that he can from him. After a few minutes of absorbing it all Harry levitated James so his body would be in the right position to be hit by the killing curse. He then turned into his shadow form and unfroze time allowing the curse to hit James' body right as it was about to fall back down.

Harry drifted up where Lily was protecting baby Harry with her life as Voldemort burst through the door into the room. "There is no reason for you to die tonight just give me the boy!" Voldemort said sternly as he looked at Lily.

"Never I would gladly die first!" Lily said as she used her boy to shield baby Harry.

Harry prayed that his necklace would work as Voldemort sent the Avada Kedavra curse at Lily. There was a steak of green light that nailed Lily directly on, and she seemed to shimmer a faint green color and then fell to the floor.

Harry gasped as he watched her fall. _'Did my necklace work?'_ Harry thought as he watched Voldemort aim his wand at baby Harry and sent the curse right at him. The spell rebounded off the baby and hit Voldemort separating his soul from his body. Harry heard his younger form cry as the spell hit him, and then there was an explosion that rocked the whole house.

Harry quickly froze time to prevent the whole house form caving in on Lily as he saw his younger self already levitating out of his crib. Harry turned human and unfroze Lily and started to check if she was dead, and was relieved that she was merely stunned by the spell. The necklace had protected her from dying like he planned, but he didn't know how it would effect her.

Harry revived her and then told her to grab the baby and Apparate out of the house to his castle. Harry unfroze his baby form and watched as Lily grabbed him and Apparated away. Harry turned to look at Voldemort's soul as it tried to escape to go into hiding. "We will meet again Tom and though it isn't entirely your fault that you became who you did I have no choice in what I must do. I promise you that I will finally bring peace to you Voldemort by killing you!"

Harry Apparated outside the house and unfroze time as he turned into a shadow. He watched as the house collapsed inward causing a huge dust cloud to escape into the air. As Harry drifted about for a moment Hagrid came booming towards the cottage as Sirius flew in on his motorcycle.

Sirius looked at the house and its condition as Hagrid reached his bike. "Hagrid what happened?"

"Dark Lord!" was all that Hagrid managed to get out as he looked at the house.

Harry knew that things were going to get real interesting, real soon, since the baby Harry wasn't sitting there waiting for them.

"**Harry!** I'm going to kill him!" Sirius screamed as he ran for the collapsed building looking desperately for the baby. He already knew that James and Lily were probably dead if what he heard from the future Harry was correct, so he focused on finding the baby.


	18. Tenth Birthday

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this fic, but do not fear the next fic the series The Dark Order: Year One will pick up right where this one lets off.

**jbfritz**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Ghlastheim**: As I said before to this I can't say who the blonde girl is, that will come at a latter time. The traitors will be found out as while in a later fic.

**Silverscale**: lol make sure you do. Mental Note: He be mental lol

**deathumi**: Yes Fate is a lot more angry then it was before I will tell you that much. You can voice your opinion on the fiery one if you like. I like to read what people are thinking. Baby Harry was scared and used accidental magic that's why he levitated out of the crib.

**ContemporaryManne**r: Thank you for both reviews, and I sent you an e-mail with my response to them.

**shadow of the black abyss**: She was important to Harry and I will do something with Hermione once school starts, but you will have to wait and see.

**japanese-jew**: First off no need to be rude and secondly I meant that he was getting to spend time with his "should be dead" mother, and that is what he got to do that only a few time travels had done. It had nothing to do with getting it on with James' wife, which by the way she hated or I believe loathed is a better word for it. He was also getting to spend time with himself as a baby, which to my knowledge could never happen!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Tenth Birthday**

Hagrid stalked up behind Sirius. "Black what did you do?"

Sirius had his wand out lifting pieces of the cottage searching for Harry. "I should have been here! I should have stopped this!"

Harry knew that Sirius was very worked up and as Aurors started to arrive the scene got a lot worse. Harry knew he would have to act fast in order to protect Sirius and to ensure he didn't go to Azkaban.

Harry froze time and then made his way over to Sirius and unfroze him. "Sirius its okay baby Harry is alive."

Sirius looked at Harry and knew that he was his master. "How could you allow this to happen?"

"Sirius I had no choice, but I assure you the baby is safe he is with Lily." Harry said looking at Sirius.

"Lily is alive? I thought you said she died in this attack." Sirius said, as he looked at all the frozen people around him.

"She did die the first time, and I tried to save them, but by time I found the location of the house I was too late to save James, but I did manage to save Lily. She Apparated away with the baby." Harry said, as he looked at Sirius.

"I have to see them." Sirius said as he looked at Harry.

Harry grinned knowing that Sirius always had a crush on Lily, but never managed to get her to go out with him. "Go to my castle, that is where they Apparated to. I will take care of these fools."

Harry unfroze time as he turned into his shadow form, and watched with a grin as Sirius Apparated away from the cottage as Aurors ran up towards him.

"Hagrid do you know where Black went?" An Auror said as he got to Hagrid.

Hagrid ignored the question as he continued digging through the pile of debris.

"**Hagrid!**" Came another Auror voice.

Hagrid turned to look at the Aurors. "I don't know where Black went now help me find Harry!"

Harry reformed off in the distance and took the appearance of an Auror he saw before. He walked up towards the disaster area and made his way to the Aurors. "I have just found out that Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are the ones who attacked the house. It is strange that there is no dark mark in the sky over the rumble."

The other Aurors agreed that it was strange and then as Harry purposely moved some debris they found the body of Voldemort. "Over here this may explain it! It's the Dark Lord and he is dead!"

There was a gasp as the other Aurors confirmed that it was in fact Voldemort lying there, and not someone else. One of the Aurors who examined turned to look at Harry. "That explains why the mark isn't in the sky, someone killed him before he could do it."

"Umm I found James' body, but there is no sign of Lily or Harry." An Auror said as they looked around.

Harry knew now was the time to plant his seed of doubt and bring the real reason for their disappearance to light. "Maybe Lily managed to escape with the baby." As he said this he sent a mental message to Lily for her to return with Harry and tell them she Apparated away out of freight since Voldemort attack.

There was a soft pop and everyone looked in shock as Lily was standing there with a baby in her arms. Hagrid made his way over to her first with his big strides. "Lily you're alive!'

Lily went on to explain what happened expect for the fact that her future son saved her and she told that all about how Voldemort stunned her and assumed that he went to kill her son but something prevented him from killing Harry.

Dumbledore was not happy about James being killed and he wanted to make someone pay for the death. The Minister of Magic and Dumbledore both put out a warrant to have Sirius Black brought in on charges of treason. They claimed that he was in league with Voldemort and that he was a traitor to that side.

Harry knew this would come and he also knew better than that, so he donned his appearance as a Hit Wizard under the control of the American Ministry and made his way to the Ministry of Magic in London.

Harry told Lily to bring the baby and meet him at the ministry. When they were together they made their way into the ministry to their meeting with the Minister and Dumbledore.

"Minister, I am here to set the record straight. After discussing the matter with Mrs. Potter I have found out that Mr. Black is not responsible in any way for what happened to Mr. Potter." Harry said as he looked at the Minister and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Wallace if I may ask why is it that you feel that Mr. Black is innocent?" The minister asked as he looked at Harry.

"As I said I have spoken with Mrs. Potter like you should have Minister. I have also spoken with Mr. Black and I found out that he wasn't the Potter's Secret-Keeper, it got changed at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew. He is your traitor not Mr. Black."

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Lily. "Lily is what Mr. Wallace here says true? Did James and you decide that Mr. Pettigrew was better off as your Secret Keeper?"

"Albus everything he has told you is the truth, and if you don't believe me then give me Truth Serum if you don't believe me. I am telling you Sirius was not the Secret Keeper and didn't know where we were. He was suppose to be it, but at the last minute James and I felt that Voldemort would force him into telling, so we led people into believing he was, but we made Peter the true keeper because we feared that Remus might be a spy." Lily said as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Minister if I may, I know Mrs. Potter and if she tells me that Peter Pettigrew was their keeper than I suggest we drop the charges against Mr. Black and reissue them again one Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore said as he returned to his seat.

The minister waved his wand and made two sets of papers appear on his desk. "Albus if you are sure, then I have no choice, but to trust your judgment. I am hereby dropping all charges against one Sirius Black and issuing charges against Peter Pettigrew. He is to be brought in alive for his sentence."

Harry stood up with Lily by his side. "Thank you both for seeing to this before it got out of hand. As an American Hit Wizard I do not have jurisdiction here in London, but if you would like I would gladly hunt down Mr. Pettigrew."

"Mr. Wallace I have heard only good things about you and the reports I have been given by the American Ministry have led me to my decision. Mr. Wallace you are hereby give full jurisdiction in London, as I am offering you a place within our ministry. You will be both a Hit Wizard for America and for England that is if you want it."

"I would be honored to work for you minister. I will get started as soon as possible on locating the fugitive so he can get the punishment that he deserves." Harry said as he stood up to leave.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Lily. "Mrs. Potter might I have a word with you?"

Harry walked towards the door. _/Lils I will meet you at the castle when your done./_ Harry said with his telepathic link and then left the room.

Lily arrived a few minutes after Harry did. Harry was telling Sirius that he was free from any wrong doing when Lily came in.

"Hey Lils what did Dumbledork want?" Harry asked as he walked over to Lily.

Lily hugged Harry and then laid baby Harry down in his crib. "Dumbledork suggested that I should go into hiding. He believes that Voldemort's followers might come looking for me and the baby."

"That is actually a brilliant idea Lils. I never thought I would agree with Dumbledork again, but for this I am. Voldemort is not dead he is just without a body, he will return in ten years and he will try to kill me again. That is why I am taking you, the baby, Sirius, and one other member to the United States. Once I have all of you there I will explain what I have brought all of you there for. In the mean time I have to get the final member of our small group, so I will be back as soon as possible." Harry said as he Apparated out of the castle.

It took Harry several hours to find his intended target, but finally he had found the person he was looking for. Now all he had to do was get the person to listen to him that was if he could.

**Remus Lupin**

Harry approached the man with as much caution as he felt he might need to be careful given the fact that he wasn't the same man that had joined him in 1996. No this was a twenty-one year old Remus Lupin who didn't know what was happening in the future.

"Professor how did you find me?" Remus asked as he looked at the man who he thought was his old potions professor.

"Remus please don't call me that. I haven't been your professor for years now." Harry said as he walked up to Remus.

"Sorry, but why did you come looking for me?" Remus asked as he looked at Harry knowing there was something off about the man. He could always tell that, but it was never all to clear until James and Lily had their son Harry.

"Actually Remus I came to find you because I want to offer you a job." Harry said as he looked at his old friend.

"A job? What job would that be Mr. Drake?" Remus asked still not to sure how to approach this man.

"Yes a job I have already hired a friend of yours named Sirius Black, and he feels that you would be a great man to act as a security guard for me."

"What would you need a security guard for and what does Sirius have to do with this?"

"Okay look Mooney I am not going to play any games here. I know you don't trust me I can sense that much and you have every right not to because by now I am sure your sense of smell has told you that I am not who I appear to be. I am also sure that you are concerned why I smell like someone that is only a year and a half old. You have two choices here Remus you can either trust me enough to hear me out or you can wait eight years and a few months until you full remember who I am." Harry said and he could tell that Remus really didn't trust him in the slightest.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I will not hesitate in hexing you if you don't tell me just who the hell you are and what you have done to Padfoot." Remus said as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

"Really I expected more from you, but I suppose you wont trust anything until you see for yourself. Sirius is not in any harm and I will prove it." Harry said and then he sent a message to Sirius and Lily to lock on to him and Apparate to his location.

Seconds later there are two pops as Sirius and Lily arrive beside Harry. Lily is holding the baby as she stands looking at Remus.

"Sirius, Lily! Is that really you?" Remus said as he ran over to greet Sirius and Lily.

"Yeah Mooney its really us, now will you listen to him, so we can get going." Sirius said as he looked at Remus.

Remus turned to Harry and looked at him. "Just tell me who you are first."

Harry transformed into a twenty-one year old form of himself. "My name is Harry James Potter and I am from the year 1996. I was sent back in time to fix some things that got screwed up the first time around. Unfortunately I was unable to prevent James from being killed, but I did manage to save Lily from the same fate."

"From 1996? Then why did you say I would know things in eight or so years when that would only be around 1990?" Remus asked still not sure if he believed him, though he sensed that the man was now telling him the truth.

"You were one of my followers that got sent back with me, along with a woman that I care about every much. We were all supposed to end up in 1990, but something went wrong and I was sent further back. That is how I was able to complete a few tasks and prevent as many deaths as I could and bring down Voldemort quicker. Though he will only be gone for ten years then he will return and start trying to kill me again."

It took another twenty minutes to get Remus to understand all that would or should have happened and then finally Remus agreed to take his mark.

After having his three most loved friends with him Harry made a Portkey that would take them to his casino in Las Vegas Nevada. He wished that he could have Tonks with him, but since she was only eight years old there would be no way for him to bring her. Though he would arrange for Andromeda to bring her for a visit when she had time, until Tonks started school then she wouldn't be able to come visit him.

After Harry got them to America he had a job to finish in London. He Apparated back to Lily's house to the cell that he had left Peter Pettigrew in. He then stunned Pettigrew and took him to the Minister of Magic where Peter was sentenced to be given the Dementor's Kiss. After that was taken care of Harry quickly returned to Las Vegas to get on with his life until it was time to return to England as himself.

The pull on Harry was increasing with every passing day as he was close to his younger form. It was getting to the point that Harry would have to leave just to prevent the merging of the two into one single soul, as the spell was intended to do.

Harry had things to arrange before he could allow anything to happen. Mainly he was hoping that his younger self would be older before they merged, though he knew the older he got the harder it would be to stop the merger from happening.

The first thing Harry did as Damon Frost was sell his casino to Lily, so she would own it when he was absent from circulation. The next thing he had to do was go hunting for Lord Grac's minions and with the help of Sirius and Remus they managed to bring in all of them that would serve Harry. Those that refused were all turned over to the American Ministry of Magic for sentencing. After the minions were taken care of Harry went after the Dark Lord, but Lord Grac managed to escape him, which didn't mean a lot to Harry. He knew he would get him one day.

Harry waited until his second birthday and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. The pull was becoming too intense to stay near his younger self for any amount of time. Harry prepared himself by placing a good portion of his memories into a special pensive he had, which was then placed in the vault under Lily's house. He also placed his chameleon belt there since it would do him little good until he was older.

Once he made sure Remus and Sirius knew all they needed too to keep the casino in operation he was able to think about the merger.

"Now both of you continue to protect Lily while I am unable to. I fear I will be of little help to any of you until I am old enough to do magic correctly, which shouldn't be until I am ten or eleven. I hope I am wrong, but if not I am counting on you to look out for her." Harry said as he looked at his godfather and one of his best friends.

"Don't worry Harry we wont let anything happen to either of you." Sirius said as he gave Harry a hug.

"Hey lad we wont let anything happen to either of you. Though I do have some concerns about your magic when you merge since you're so much more powerful now." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"I have my concerns too Remus, which why I must ask this next favor of you. Remus I need you to personally place a lock on all my magic. That way the locks can be opened slowly as I grow and adjust to having a smaller body and smaller magical core." Harry said as he looked down at the floor.

"Harry that will prevent you from changing forms and everything." Sirius said with a bit of concern.

"I know Padfoot, but I have to do this or I fear when we merge I might explode from the pure force of the magic since my younger self's magical core is still growing. That is why I have asked you both to look after us, because I will be nothing, but a helpless baby for a few years." Harry said feeling really bad about the burden he was being but he also knew he had no choice. "I have all my knowledge of walking, talking, and such, but my magic is another matter all together."

Once Harry was sure everything was done and Remus had successfully binded Harry's powers he now had little ability to prevent the merger and willingly allow it to take place, even if he didn't like the thought of being a fifty-seven year old stuck in a two year old's body. When the merger was complete only one Harry was left and that was in the form of a two year old.

Harry found that he had his memories, but was unable to do much in his new body. Mainly because most of his powers were binded, but also because the body was restricting in itself.

Years went by and Harry was getting older in both his body, and his mind. The body was that of a young child, but the mind was that of an old man. Harry still had all the memories of growing up with the Dursleys, but now he was getting to grow up with Lily, Sirius, and Remus. To Harry this was worth the trouble of being stuck in a kid's body again. He was finally getting to have a normal childhood, and it was well worth the hell he went through to get it.

Harry was longing to see Tonks and he knew if he had all his powers he would be able to see her at Hogwarts, but he also knew that he couldn't. He had no choice, but to wait until they were reunited that was when he would finally be able to see her again. Even though he couldn't see her, he still sent her a present on her birthday every year after she started at Hogwarts. He never put his name on the card he would just sign it with a lightning bolt that he figured she would figure out to be his sign when her memories came back. Though Andromeda knew the mark as well, but swore not to reveal anything until the time was right, so Ted wouldn't become enraged about it. Ted still didn't like Harry and wouldn't take the oath to hear him out.

As Harry grew up in age he worked out to better shape his new body, so he wouldn't have to transform to have a nice body. He wouldn't be the same small skinny kid he was when he first went to Hogwarts, and he could only hope that it would help him in the long run. He also had to work on expanding his mind and magical core as well, so he would be able to take in all his hidden memories and one day unlock all his true power.

Finally on July 31, 1990 Harry woke up in his penthouse room at the casino he lived at for almost nine years. Harry was excited as he made his way into the kitchen because not only was it his tenth birthday, but it also meant that he should be able to get his girl back, if the spell worked as he hoped. Sure he had Lily, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, but none of them compared to the longing he felt when he thought about Tonks. Though being in his young form he hadn't been able to tend much to Narcissa or Bellatrix, which didn't sit well with the sisters. However they were assured that when the time was right he would call them to stand at his side once more.

"Harry!" Remus yelled as he ran over and picked him up as if it was the first time the man had seen him.

"Hey Remus how you?" Harry said acting like it was just another day.

"I am fine for a man who has just been sent back in time." Remus said as he held on to Harry.

"Remus you mean you have finally got all your memories?" Harry asked as Remus let him down.

"I sure do, I came back and ended up merging with my younger self instantly. I didn't get a chance to stay separated like you did." Remus said with a grin.

"Remus this is great! Wait that means…we need to go to England! I have to see someone I have been missing for ages!" Harry said all excitedly.

Remus just laughed as he looked at Harry. "I know who you mean and yes I have arranged for you and I to leave as soon as we celebrate your birthday with Sirius and your mom."

Harry was even more excited then before because in a few hours he would finally be able to hold Tonks and tell her that he loved her.


End file.
